


Gravity

by Lovebeauty01



Series: Past, Present & Future [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 84,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna is a sheltered post transition vampire with a baby sister to look after and parents who still blame her for what happened 13 years ago. When she escapes her father's house and finds herself at ZeroSum, she never imagined she would run into her future mate. </p><p>Warnings of emotional/psychological/physical abuse. Romance and future sexual content. </p><p>This is a pre-qual to WTWC for "Henry/Charlotte" Their names have been changed in WTWC for the sake of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_Arianna POV_

_I was free._ I thought as I ran from my father’s house. My feet carrying to me places unknown. It had taken weeks of planning before I could muster the courage to sneak out the house. Without any of the _doggen_ seeing me and reporting me. Father kept me and my sister under lock and key and I was ready to be free.

At least for tonight.

The muggy night was evident that we were stuck in a middle of a hot summer in New York. Rather it being cool temperatures since we were so far up north, it was steaming hot. Tucking my head down, I hoped that the passerbys wouldn’t recognize the daughter of an exiled Brother. If anyone them saw me, I would be transported back to my father’s house.

 

Tonight I would have fun and deal with the repercussions tomorrow night. Oh, how the repercussions would horrible. It had been horrible for years. Even worse after my baby sister was born. Walking at least a mile from the elegant subdivision that housed horrors of all kinds, I hailed a cab. Telling him to take me to the center of Caldwell, I sat back and fidgeted until we made it to the city.

Stepping out the car, I paid the man and looked around me. Life danced around me. From the sights and sounds to the people that passed by me on the street. I was enthralled with the prospect of meeting people. People….the ones that didn’t have a clue that  I existed.

Wandering down the sidewalk, I took in the night. I was drunk on the atmosphere. My feet took me everywhere and nowhere. Soon enough, my mind occupied by the entirety of it all I found myself in the not so nice part of Caldwell. It wasn’t as if I couldn’t take care of myself. A quick call to the cops and I would be taken care of. I hoped.

The sounds of music poured through the air. Calling me. Seducing me. Enticing me to find out what it would offer. When I reached the building  I was astounded. It was a nightclub. Called ZeroSum. I had never been in one, let alone see one. Good thing I had plenty of cash on me. Cash I had secretly stolen for this purpose only. My short skirt and top would have to do for tonight. Maybe if I could I would sneak out again someday.

Entering the nightclub, I was enthralled by the amount of people. I had never seen so many people in my life even with all the parties that I was allowed to attend when I wasn’t being punished. The club was dark and multicolor lights danced across people in waves. Like an ocean of colors and the smells of alcohol and illegal substances filtered through my senses. I wasn’t apt for the drugs but one drink couldn’t hurt, could it?

 

Weaving my way through the throng of people, I kept my eyes centered toward the bar. Hoping to keep the waves of men that eyes lingered on my form away from me. I wasn’t here for them. Their blood wouldn’t do me justice, though, it would be better than how my family was feeding me. Finally touching the bar, I tried to wave down a bartender, but the few that were working didn’t seem to find a young brunette girl worth the time to make her a drink. Sighing, I pulled out a twenty and waved it. Instantly, a male with tattooes and spiked hair asked me what I wanted. Yelling over the music, he nodded and went to fix my drink. Taking my money from me, he proceeded to give me my change when I told him to keep it. Nodding, he went about to find the next drunk that threw money at him.

I swayed my hips a little to the music but I wasn’t interested in dancing with anyone. As I went to take a sip of my drink, I felt a different presence loom in the crowded nightclub. It wasn’t human, that I was for sure of. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and the presence was so close to me that I could feel the energy pour off it. Turning around,  I looked up and was face to face with a large, handsome male vampire. My eyes raked his form until I reached his chest, from there, peeking from underneath his coat were the two things I thought I’d never see again.

  
Daggers. I was face to face with a male of the Black Dagger Brotherhood……

 

_Torhture POV_

 

Getting out the Escalade, I left the rest of my brothers behind. I was in a foul mood tonight. Not enough _lessers_ around and I was itching for more kills. I could hear V and Butch laughing about something that concerned baseball but I couldn’t give a fuck less.

Tonight had been a disaster. From one _lesser_ to the next. Rhage had taken not only a bullet to the leg but a knife to the shoulder. He was going to be down for the count. Damn it. Butch had taken him back to the compound where Mary would be in a complete fit when she saw him.

Wrath had taken it upon himself to let us know that we would have to up the patrolling around the city because of the civilian families that were losing members and refused to listen to their King and find safer places to live until we could take care of this problem.

_Problems._

They were fucking everywhere. From Beth being kidnapped to Mary almost dying on Rhage. Even V and Butch seemed a little too awkward to me. Like something was going on there and no one but V and Butch knew what was happening. What I needed was a nice fuck and long damn sleep. Maybe food.

“What doing Tor? You comin’ in?” Butch asked nudging me out of my mind. He and V were waiting for me by the door. Both men imposing the onlookers but I ignored them.

“Fuck off cop….” I growled and pushed past him. Like I said, I was in a foul mood tonight and I’m sure it wasn’t going to get any better. I could hear them muttering to each other as they headed toward the VIP section. Phury would probably be here tonight. He wasn’t on rotation tonight but the man smoked like a damned chimney. Sighing I rubbed my tired face and headed inside the club.

The club was packed tonight. Not unlike any other night but tonight must be special occasion for assholes to come out and play. Passing by the female bouncer, I knew I needed a drink and quick. The rest of the guys had taken a seat and were waiting for me but something stopped me from joining them.

I saw her before she turned around. I smelled her before she could lock eyes on me. Her scent, like jasmine, spiraled around me like music. Over and over. A girl like her was impossible to find and I instantly wanted more from her. Her eyes widened as her eyes raked over my chest. The daggers. She must have seen them. I didn’t want to hurt her. Ever. I wanted her to talk to me. I wanted to get her out of here and get to know her.

 _What the fuck?_ I thought to myself. This female was like any other female, but she wasn’t. God, I needed to get laid. I needed a woman under me. I needed her. I wanted her. I wanted to know what she sounded like. What she tasted like.

  
I was losing my fucking mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Arianna POV _

 

He and I stood there. Staring. Like he had never seen a female before in his entire life. We didn’t breathe, we didn’t talk. We just stared. Someone bumped into me and I heard him growl. Did he really? The human male didn’t seem to mind what was going on so I dismissed it. The male's eyes followed the human like he wanted to devour him in this very nightclub. People were milling all around us but when his eyes found mine again, I swore they changed color. Darkened. 

Remembering my manners and who he represented, I gracefully curtseyed. He looked embarrassed but held it together for my sake in the nightclub. 

“You know you don’t have to do that….” his voice strained over the music.

“It’s respectful.” I told him without reproach. He nodded at me, but still looked uncomfortable with it. He was about to open his mouth to ask a question when a commotion outside had me freeze up. 

 

There was no possible way that  I could have been found. Mother never checked in on me. Maybe one the few  _doggen_ who weren't loyal to me and Mayrah had snitched on me. I was mortified. Beyond belief. The bouncer, a female who looked like she could kill, was trying to calm the situation. Which, it seemed, wasn't working out in her favor. When they pushed her aside, I paled. 

I was found.

My night of fun was over.

Two men came barreling at me. One grabbed my arm dropping my drink on the floor. The breaking glass instantly shattering what thoughts I had of running away. I looked at the Brother and I could tell my eyes screamed for help. But it was help that he could not give me. No one could help me tonight. I was done for. Dragging me away from the crowded room, he followed us out the door. His eyes in wonder. 

I couldn't scream, I couldn't beg them. I couldn't beg the Brother to save me from this. This was my fault. My fault for sneaking out of Father's house. I wanted a night out. Freedom, but I learned that freedom, no matter how small, comes with a price. And with my Father and Mother, the price was steep. 

“We’ve found her….” I heard Zero talk on the phone. I knew he was talking to my mother. She would tell father what I had done and since he was out of town, my punishment would be left up to her. 

“.....yes ma’am. We’re on our way now. She was in Caldwell at ZeroSum.” 

“Please…” I begged Marc. “don’t embarrass me.” 

“Well miss, you shouldn’t have snuck out like you did.” his voice gruff and annoyed. “But, for what it’s worth,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for this.” I nodded my head and refused to look at the Brother who was still standing there. Waiting on me. Waiting for me to tell him to save me from this mess. Pushing me into the car, I resisted the urge to cry. The ride home was going to be bad but when I got home, the punishment would be worse.

 

_ Torhture POV _

She curtseyed?! Who the fuck does that? I could hear V laugh from his viewpoint. The echo of it annoyed the hell out of me. I was about to ask her her name so I could hear her speak again. I was enamoured by the sound of her voice. Just as I opened my mouth, she froze like a rabbit being caught by a hungry prey. Her eyes widened and fear rose from her. 

Before I could react, two men approached us and grabbed her. Dragging her out the nightclub. Giving chase, I followed them outside and watched as they shoved her into an SUV. Her eyes refusing to meet mine. I wanted to call to her. Demand to know what the fuck was going on.

Watching as the SUV drove off. I memorized the plates. I’ll tell Vishous and have him run the plates for me. He was better that the tech shit than I was. Returning inside, I sought them out. They were sitting with three of the Reverend's girls around them. Only Vishous looked vaguely interested in them. Which led me to believe that Butch still pined for Marissa. 

Taking a seat, I ignored the stares from the girls and ordered me a drink. My long night, I hope,  was hoping to come to a close. Waiting for the server to bring me my drink, I fidgeted tapping my fingers on the table.

“Yo...what was that earlier?” Vishous asked.

“Not fucking sure. Girl gets dragged away right in the middle of the conversation.” I muttered. 

“Yea, it looked like ya’ll were seriously conversing with all the staring.” 

“Fuck you V.” I spat taking a long swig of my beer. 

“Hey hey hey...just asking a question my brother.”

“Listen, if I give you the plate numbers, can you run them?”

“Sure, I’ll do it when we get back to the compound.” 

I nodded but wasn’t sure that running the plates would give me sound mind or drive me insane. We sat there in the nightclub for another hour before we decided to leave. Butch and V left in the Escalade and I wandered the streets. My mind on the beautiful woman that had been taken from me. Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn’t realized I had made it halfway to the compound. Sighing, I dematerialized and my room embraced me. 

Pulling out my phone, I texted Vishous the plate numbers. Maybe he would have something for me by nightfall. If not sooner. Stripping out of my jacket, I tossed my shitkickers across the room and they landed with a thud against the wall before sinking to the floor. Each of my daggers were carefully removed from my body. Inspecting them like they were my children, I put them away. Removing the rest of my clothes, I placed them in the hamper where I’m sure they would be cleaned in no time. The shower called to me and soon I was embraced in its warmth. My thick body made the shower seem small but as I stood there my fucking mind wandered to that girl. 

She was a female. Just like all the other ones but why was this one different? This one pulled me and stretched me. Releasing myself from the shower, I sat down on the bed soaking the sheets. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed and looked at the inviting pillow. I could have stayed with Butch and Vishous in the Pit, but the aroma of female was enough to drive any male insane. And when it was time for Marissa to go through her needing. 

Nope. Can’t handle it. 

Dressing with care, I sauntered down the the staircase. The sounds of everyone at Last Meal drifting through the house. I could hear everyone laughing like life was easy for them. The things people tell themselves. To lock themselves in a disillusioned world that everything is safe when you’re at home. 

Before I stepped foot inside the dining room, I realized I wasn’t in the mood for company. The soft sounds of the four females were overrode by the males that seemed to be having too much fun. Turning around, my stomach coiled at the very thought of food. Seconds later, I ran smack into Fritz. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn’t see the small  _ doggen. _

“Oh your grace, are you joining for Last Meal?” he asked a tad too brightly for my taste. I cringed as the talk inside the dining room ceased. They were all waiting on me.

“No, not tonight Fritz. Maybe send something up later?” I asked trying to appease him. Even in my state, you couldn’t help but to not like the  _ doggen.  _ He nodded excitedly and left my presence. SIghing in relief, I was becoming like the former Zsadist. Reclusive. Though, there were days that Phury beat me to it. Holed away in his room with the red smoke. 

Traipsing upstairs before I was cornered again I entered my room. Maybe sleep was what I needed. Laying down in my bed, the room darkened, my room buzzed with more than just thoughts of the female from tonight. I was dog tired but couldn’t find the focus to fall asleep. Growling, I cursed hearing my phone buzz. Flipping it open, it was from Vishous. He had found where the plates belonged too and if I wanted to know I’d better get my ass up and come find him. 

_ Jesus _ I had to get dressed again. Swearing again, I threw on gym shorts and a black shirt. Maybe hitting the workout room and running or swimming my way into exhaustion would help me sleep. Exiting my room, I headed to the Pit. Where I knew V had worked his magic. Even if it was all in vain, I had to know. I didn’t knock but walked into the Pit. 

It would be the perfect man cave with the exception that Marissa visited frequently. She and Butch had yet to be mated. 

“Yo V...where you at?” I called staring at the flat screen seeing a baseball game playing. 

“In here!” I heard him call out. Following the voice, I found him in front of four computers. His eyes trained on all four. A hand rolled, the smell of turkish smoke filtered through the air, in his mouth, he seemed to not notice me. 

“So yea, found where the car lives. You won’t believe it.” his eyes lit up before me. I wasn’t in no fucking mood to play games tonight.

“Tell me now V…..” I warned.

“Geez...get off my nuts man.” he sighed and turned back to the computer. From out of nowhere a glass was in his gloved hand. “It belongs to Stryfe, son of Discord….” my eyes widened. “Yea, the same bastard.” 

That same bastard that had left the Brotherhood decades ago because that frigid bitch mate of his couldn’t stand him fighting anymore. Demanded he be home with his children. “Didn’t know he had a daughter.” 

“Ah, seems he has two. And that’s not all. He had three sons but all died. One before three and the other two, twins, right after their transition. Nasty business.” 

I didn’t want to know, I really didn’t, but the words flew out of my mouth. “What happened to them?” 

“Car accident, it seems. Your female was in there along with the Mother. They escaped as the twins were trapped in the burning car.” 

“Well fuck me….” I gasped. Yea, didn’t really need to know. Just something else that I could torture my mind over. “Yea, thanks V…”

“I got the addy if you wanna have it. I’ve no use for it.” he said scribbling it on a piece of paper. Handing it to me, I looked at him expectantly. What the fuck was I going to do with this? Hunt her down? Find out why she had been taken from ZeroSum? Nodding, I left the Pit as Butch and Marissa were coming in. Ignoring the sounds of their laughter, I walked the hallways until  I reached the workout room.

  
Climbing on the treadmill, I was determined to run myself into exhaustion. The piece of paper burning a hole in my pocket well  into the morning hours. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waring of abuse in this chapter. I will try to let anyone know this before hand. Arianna doesn't have a peachy life until later on.

_ Arianna POV _

Hunkering down in the backseat of the SUV, I wished now I hadn’t left my father’s house. I would be spared for what was waiting for me when I arrived home. Closing my eyes, I willed myself to sleep. Sleep would help drive my growing hunger away. It had been days since I last fed and I was ready for another feeding. 

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I was being dragged from the car and hauled into the house. I didn’t dare scream. I didn’t want Mayrah to know I had been gone. I was the only one that protected her.  _ Mahmen _ didn’t care for either of us. They dragged to  _ mahmen’s  _ study and I waited patiently for her personal  _ doggen  _ to let me in. When she did, I tried to not to look at her. 

Of course, she sat regally in the chair that my father frequently sat at. I wonder if she had already told him. The look she gave me when I sat down concluded my fears. Inhaling a breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding, I didn’t dare chew on my lip or fidget my hands. 

She didn’t say anything for a long time. “I told your father what you did. He’s furious that you would disobey a direct order. You are to never leave this house. And here we are. Picking you up off the streets like a whore. Tell me, did you have fun Arianna?” she spat making fun sound like a disease not worth catching.

I didn’t answer her. Yes, I had fun. A lot of it. And now I would pay the price. She took my silence as an answer. “Since your father isn’t here, he’s left me to punish you….then when he returns from the Old Country, he will deal with you himself.”

_ Oh great, two punishments in one.  _ I thought desperately. “Get out. You’ll find out soon enough what you will be dealt with.” 

I rose on shaky legs and exited the room. I had nowhere to go. I couldn’t go downstairs and spend time in the kitchen or my dance studio. Those were forbidden now, I’m sure of it. Mayrah wasn’t at home. Spending time with friends, I presumed. I made sure every day that she was spared father’s wrath. Returning to my room, I noticed that my windows were barred up but the french doors leading to my balcony were untouched. Walking out on the balcony, I noticed there were thorn bushes and wire below it. In case, I wanted to leave again, I would escape with damaged skin.

I sighed and crawled into my bed. My mind briefly wandered about the male I had encountered in the nightclub. How his eyes raked over my body and how he reacted when I was pulled away from him. The look he gave me would never leave my mind. I wanted to see him again. To talk to him and explain to him why I was forced to leave. 

I don’t know how many days had passed but it seemed  _ mahmen’s _ punishment was coming clearer and clearer. I hadn’t eaten a thing since the night I escaped. She was trying to starve me and on top of that my hunger pains were coming in harder each passing moment. Laying in my bed was all I could handle. I sipped water, but hid it the evidence every time a  _ doggen _ would come to my room. 

Inspecting me. Trying to find out if I was disobeying. Even Greta, my favorite, had reluctantly told me she couldn’t give me food. Her eyes reeked of sadness for me, but it was better than Mayrah being punished  for my stupidity. Mayrah snuck up to my room early one morning while  _ mahmen _ thought she was asleep and tried to give me food. They had told her I was sick. My sweet Mayrah…..the horrors she would never face. 

Three days passed, I think, before father returned. I knew he was home because even the  _ doggen _ were jumpy. I hadn’t been able to leave my room. But he made sure I was to be punished anyway. After Mayrah had went to sleep, he came into my room and dragged me out by my hair. I didn’t scream. I had no energy to do it. 

Dragging and pushing me into a locked room, I barely remember him screaming at me. Barely remember him hitting me. I think on this account, I got off easy. He even pulled me from my room later that night and forced me to feed. He supervised me, making sure I didn’t take too much . That I took enough to keep me sane but not enough to heal me properly. It was how he worked. The only time I was ever allowed to feed properly was when he needed me to presentable for the  _ glymera.  _

Every morning my thoughts drifted to the male. I wondered what he was doing. Maybe something grand. Something to protect the race as my father once did. He was on my thoughts and helped carry away the pain. 

Weeks passed and time became nothing to me. I was hungry all the time. I was finally allowed to eat but the food that was given to me wouldn’t feed birds. It was enough to keep me alive but not enough to kill me. Father had made sure of it. I lived, but barely. Of course, my body should be used to this. This was  _ mahmen’s _ favorite way to punish me. It was for anything and everything. Father never bowed down to her. 

I had to get out.

I had to leave this place. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I was drowning in my own misery and imprisoned mind. So I started to sneak into the kitchens. I had to gain the strength to jump from my balcony and land safely without breaking anything. After two weeks of sneaking extras and Greta giving me food in the hamper with my clothes in it. I gained back some, not all, of my strength. Dressing in clothes, that I had buried in the far reaches of my closet. A place  _ mahmen _ would never look, I tiptoed onto the balcony. Father had left again and wouldn’t be back for three days. I needed one night. Hell, just two hours and I would come back and never venture out again. 

I kept telling myself that lie. 

Jumping, I braced myself for the impact, but luckily for me, snow padded the hard ground. When it had become winter? I was glad I dressed warmly before doing this. Trekking through the snow, I hoped it would come a blizzard and hide my footprints. Doing as I did the last time….the last time? It was what, mid summer when I dared venture out? Had it been that long? I sighed and huddled closer to myself.

Hailing a cab, I went back to ZeroSum. Maybe I would see the male again and talk this time. Arriving at the club, it didn’t matter what time of year it was, it was packed. People come here to escape from their daily lives of boredom, I suppose. Like their lives were any harder than mine was. Entering the club, I wandered nervously through the large crowd. Keeping my head down, I wandered to the bar and ordered another drink. Maybe this time I would be able to enjoy it. I had barely turned around when I heard him.

“You’ve returned?”

Turning slowly, it was the Brother I had met all those months ago. He remembered me? How odd for someone like him to remember a nobody like myself. 

“I have…..but I can’t stay long.” 

He took me by the arm and led me outside the club. I instantly shivered. I wasn’t used to this kind of cold let alone being outside in it for a long period of time. We stood there breathing slowly. Our eyes never leaving another. Too afraid to speak first. I cleared my throat when he asked. “Where have you been?”

 

_ Torhture POV _

Cold and windy night. Another useless night on rotation. The  _ lessers _ , it seemed, liked the cold about as much as we liked the late afternoon sun. Phury was behind me as we dematerialized in front of ZeroSum. The rest of the brothers headed elsewhere. I needed a drink and Phury needed more red smoke. How the brother handled it was beyond me. Bypassing the crowd, the bouncer let us in and we split ways. 

I smelled her before I saw her. She was here? Of all nights. I had been searching for her every time I came here. Pushing my way through the crowd was easy when you’re six foot five and give off a ‘don’t fuck me’ attitude. From my view she looked thin. Something had happened to her. 

“You’ve returned?” Really jackass...was that all you were going to say? Geez.

“I can’t stay long….” she said softly. Too softly for me to hear over the music. Taking her by the arm, I led her outside. Her body started shivering from the cold. I must say, what she was wearing would have the attention of any male, but wasn’t meant for the cold. The thought of any male looking at her angered me. I didn't want anyone looking at her. Period.

“Where have you been?” Up close I could tell she was thinner than last time. Her gaunt cheeks were prominent as well as the dark circles under her lovely blue eyes. Someone had been starving her. Anger rolled down my spine and if I was beasty like Rhage, it would have shown its ugly face by now. 

“My father’s house.” 

“Why haven’t you come?” I demanded.

“I cannot simply walk out of the house and prance around, warrior.” This struck me odd. What did Stryfe do with the females in his household. 

“You seem different than last time... “ I muttered low, but not low enough. She cringed at my words. Looking at a watch, she sighed. 

“I must get back...before they know I’m gone.” 

“I’ll take you...Can you dematerialize?” Of course she couldn’t, you asshole. In her weakened state, she was using the brick wall as support. Shaking her head no, I flipped my phone open. Calling Phury seeing if he could find another ride home. He said he could but the question that lingered on his tongue would have to stay there. I wasn’t in the mood to explain myself tonight. 

“I’ll drive you where you want to go.” I told her closing my phone. 

“If only you could….” 

“I’m serious. Anywhere.” 

“I want to leave here.” I started to agree with her, but she cut me off, “but I can’t. I have Mayrah to think of.” Woah...wait? A young? Was she mated to some bastard who did this to her. Hissing, I resisted breaking Rehvenge’s building apart. The anger kept coiling around me like a vice making it hard to breathe around her. 

“Your young?” 

“My sister….” she corrected me. I sighed inwardly. So this was a better story. “I can’t let her take the fall of my actions.” 

“Then why come here if that’s the case?” 

“I needed to see you. At least one more time.” she confessed. Her voice like a melody weaving its way through my heart changed something inside me. I wasn’t sure what the fuck it was but my anger was dissipating. 

The snow had begun to fall around us and her shivering became worse. Taking her by the arm again, I led her to the BMW. We climbed in the car and she sat far from me. It’s not what I wanted. Not what craved. I wanted her huddled beside me. Taking my warmth and letting it seep through her body. 

We drove in silence. I was afraid to ask her anymore questions. Too sure of her answers that would send me flying off the handle and I didn’t want to scare her. I had half a mind to take her to Havers and let him check her over, but I knew that would be a bigger mistake. So I drove her to her home. When we were close, she looked wildly at the scenery. 

“How do you know where I live?” she demanded.

I winced. I had memorized the addy V gave me months ago. I had even drove out here once or twice. OK, well, maybe several times, but that was all. 

Time to come clean. “I had someone run the plates on the SUV that dragged you away that night we met. It gave me your address.” 

“Oh…” 

Was that all? She wasn’t going to yell at me? What a fucking relief. Bringing the BMW to a stop across from her house, I sighed as she turned to leave me. I hoped no one saw her getting out the car. Even if her father was a bastard, she didn’t need any grief. It wasn’t like I was fucking her or anything. I wasn’t even feeding her. She looked like she needed it. The snow was coming down harder now. It would cover any track prints she would leave. 

“You’re leaving me?” I asked her surprising myself. 

“I am warrior. I must go before I am found.” she said climbing out of my car. Rolling down the window, the freezing cold blasting its way through the car and around my head. 

“What is your name female?” I had to know before I lost my fucking mind. 

“Arianna.” There she said it. It was just as beautiful as she was.

“And yours? If you inquire about mine, I must ask yours. Isn’t that the proper way?” I could hear  the sincerity and tease in her voice. 

“Torhture…”

“A warrior’s name. I will remember it….” she said softly before leaving me. 

“Wait!” I called out to her. Her steps stopped and she slowly turned to look at me. “Listen I want to see you again. I don’t want to leave you alone with some sort of communication from me.” Searching around in my pockets, I found my phone. Quickly erasing all the contacts, I held it out for her. “Please take this. I’ll text you from a different number. It will be from me.” she looked hesitant for a moment, but she took the phone from my outstretched hand. Holding it close to her like it was a lifeline, she kept her eyes on me. I could get lost in her eyes. Could stare at them all day long. 

“I will see you again warrior…” she whispered and took off. 

Leaving me to sit in my warm car like the asshole I was becoming. I didn’t want her to leave me. I didn’t want her to go back into that house. It took all my strength to not jump out of the car and chase her. I watched as a rope was let down by a balcony. I watched as she struggled to climb and hold on. An elderly woman, perhaps a  _ doggen  _ helping her up. 

  
When she escaped over the balcony, I drove off. I couldn’t sit out here and be a slave to my mind tonight. Now that I knew her name, life was going to go straight to the shitter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you all throw daggers at me, I went back and checked book list and I know that where I've got the story timed, Phury is NOT the Primale and Cormia/Jane are not present. But in mine, he is and Jane isn't there just yet. She'll show up soon enough.
> 
> As usual, I don't own it.

_ Arianna POV _

His name. Torhture. It drifted through my mind like a slow agonizing melody that was on repeat. I laid there in bed the next morning thankful I hadn’t been caught. Greta had done well keeping my secret for me. Sighing when I heard a knock I was pulled viciously from my daydream. The door opened and Mayrah’s head poked through. I smiled at her instantly feeling better. 

“It’s time for my bath sister.” she told me plainly. Ever since  _  mahmen  _ gave birth to her less than a decade ago, I had been the one caring for her. Both father and  _ mahmen _ were disappointed when the child had been a girl. They had wanted to give her to another family but I was insistent. I told them I would take her and care for her.

They handed her over without another word.

“I figured you’d be too old for this by now.” I teased her. Her bright smile lit up my room and I had to hold her close. 

“I’ll never be too old for this. I like when you wash my hair.” she simply told me. Heading to my bathroom, I heard the water running. Pulling the phone that Torhture had given me, I looked at it. There hadn’t been a message from him except to add his new number. I was disappointed but elated that I had something like this and if he ever wanted to talk to me he knew how to do so. I wish I was brave enough to message him first. 

“Ari!” I heard my sister call from the bathroom. Even at almost seven years old, she insisted on taking baths. Sitting down on the side of the tub, I soaped her hair gently. Her eyes closed and rambled on about her night. How she wished I had been at dinner tonight because then she would have someone to talk too. I snorted...like father would let us talk. Without me there she couldn’t cause mischief and I wouldn’t be punished. 

Leaving her to finished washing, I dried my hands and sat back down on my bed. Pulling out the phone--never would I call it mine--there was a message. 

_ “It’s me. I want to see you again. If that’s possible?” _

I smiled at the words. I would love to see him again but I knew it wouldn’t be safe until my parents were out of the house for the night. I had figured out how to send messages quickly and chewed my lip before answering.

_ “I want to see you again, but I don’t know when I can see you.”  _

A reply came back as quickly as I sent mine.

_ “Why not?”  _

_ “I can’t keep sneaking out of the house. Eventually someone would notice my absence.” _

_ “Then, I’ll come to you. Sit on your balcony and talk?”  _

I could tell he was grasping. He really wanted to see me apparently. If he was willing to sit on my balcony and talk. 

_ “It will be a night when they’re not home. I don’t think you want a run in.”  _ I had to think. There was something coming up in the next few nights because they were pumping me full of food and blood. I was expected to show up but I knew I wasn’t going to be welcomed in their presence. I think they were hoping I’d bail out.

_ “How often is that?” _

_ “Far few and in between. But Father is regularly gone. Mahmen never ventures out of her quarters when he’s not home. There’s a party a few nights from now, but I THINK I can get out of it.”  _

_ “Make sure you get out of it.”  _

That was the last message I received from him. I was vaguely aware that Mayrah was done with her bath. When she tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped and shoved the phone under my pillow. She looked at me quizzically but I shook my head and her smile brightened. For a small child, she loved romance and mystery. 

“Will you brush my hair and before I go to bed.” I nodded and took the brush from her hands. Brushing gently, I wished we were far from this horrid place, but my only source of light in my dark world was sitting in front of me. When I was done, I kissed her gently and followed her to her room. Tucking her in, I slipped out and tiptoed down the hall to my room. My parents room were on the far side of the mansion. They never ventured up here unless I was in trouble. 

Sitting down at my desk, I scribbled out my excuse for wanting to miss the party. I didn’t want to go. I hated the parties. Everyone still looked down on Father for quitting the Brotherhood decades ago. It was worse after my brother’s had died _. Mahmen  _ refused to go afterwards. I think it took Father a few years before she would go again. 

Handing my note to a passing  _ doggen  _ I hoped they would let me stay home that night. Crawling into bed, I shut off my lamp and closed my eyes. My mind on Torhture before I fell asleep.

When I awoke the next night, there was a  _ doggen  _ waiting on me with a reply. Trembling, I took the letter and opened it. My eyes scanned the words quickly. I was released from that night. I knew it was a relief for my parents. They never wanted me to come. Nodding at the  _ doggen,  _ she scampered out of the room like she was going to catch an infection. I scowled but got up anyway. A knock on the door a minute later and Greta entered holding a tray. 

Her being here with food means I was still contained to my room. I had been caught sneaking out of my room because they found footprints in the snow. I told them I took a walk around the grounds, but that wasn’t a good enough excuse. I had been contained for several days now. The food was sparse as she sat it down on my desk. 

“I’m seeing him again.” I told her. She nodded but I could tell that her eyes were happy for me. I wasn’t going so my food intake was going down. Good thing I had fed recently. It wasn’t enough, but it was enough to give color and life to me.

“They’ll be gone that night….” she muttered. Like she already knew. I nodded and she left. After I had eaten my sparse breakfast, Mayrah came running in. 

“I wanted to come say goodbye before my tutor shows up.” she said as she flung herself at me. Kissing her head, I held her close and breathed her in. The same tutor that had taught me was with her. “They said you aren’t going to the party in a few days.” 

I shook my head at her.

“Is it because of the mystery phone man?” My eyes widened at her. She giggled at me. “I promise I won’t say anything. I want you to be happy sister.” 

I was shocked but I nodded again. Unable to express my gratitude for her. “I love you little one. Please learn something tonight…”

“I will! I love you too.” she called as she booked it from my room. I sat there in silence for a few minutes. Now that she was gone, I could ‘work’. I had been transcribing and freelancing for over three years now. I had planned to get us the hell out of here when I had saved enough money. Grabbing my phone, I flipped it open and opened my message box.

_ “I’m free and clear the night of the party.” _ I wrote quickly and closed the phone. Hiding it again, I grabbed my beaten computer and began working.  I was so lost in my work that I didn’t notice Greta bringing me food. Same sparse food, nothing new. 

I was going to look to thin when he showed up. I was already thin, but the lack of food wouldn’t help my case any. I wondered why he was so adamant about seeing me. It couldn’t be my graceful voluptuous body.    
  
  


_ Torhture POV _

I woke to my phone buzzing. Who the hell could it be now? Glancing at the clock I realized I had slept all day and half the night. Good thing I was off rotation tonight. No nightmares, no forced exhaustion. I could almost say that I felt well rested. Flipping my phone open, I saw I had one message. 

It was from Arianna. My heart bloomed in my chest as I thought about her. She was free to meet me in a few nights. Good thing I would be off rotation that night as well. I wasn’t sure who was but I was glad it wasn’t me. It had been two weeks since I had dropped her off. Setting the phone down, I hit star 4 and called down to the kitchen. Telling Fritz to send up food since I had missed First Meal. He exclaimed excitedly that it would be there in twenty minutes. 

Good. Long enough for a shower and shave. 

Entering the bathroom, I took a look at myself. I seriously needed to shave. I could smell faint baby powder in my skin. I had been dead tired from patrolling last night I had forgotten to shower. Damn. Now the sheets will have to be changed. I turned the shower on and while it warmed up, I set myself to shave. 

Entering the shower a few minutes later, my thoughts flew to Arianna. My fangs punched out my mouth and I groaned. I needed to feed. And soon. It had to be before I saw her in a few nights. When I was done, I sat down on the bed and grabbed the phone. I had no female so a Chosen would have to do. 

Finding Phury’s number I hit the call button. When he didn’t answer, I left a message. 

“Phury can you send one of the Chosen over to the compound? Thanks.”  Hanging up the phone, I laid back on the bed and smelled the sheets. Baby powder. Yep they would have to be changed. 

Before I could get comfortable, a knock on the door startled me out my thoughts. Smelling food,  I was happy to note that it was indeed Fritz. As he wheeled the food in, my stomach betrayed me and it let out a low growl. 

“Hey Fritz...anyway to get these sheets changed? Smell like baby powder..” 

“Oh yes, your grace! I’ll let someone know and have it done before daybreak.” I nodded at his excitement. I swear if I wasn’t in such a lousy mood, I would be able to smile at him. He left sooner after and I barely tasted the wonderful dish. Within minutes of eating my dinner, I heard another knock at the door. 

“Come in!” I said a touch too forcefully. The door opened and a Chosen appeared. Good. Everything done tonight. Phury must have gotten my message. Motioning for her to enter, her shyness wasn’t appealing to me. 

“Your grace, the Primale sent me to service you?” her voice was low and melodical. It aroused me but it wasn’t Arianna. I growled low in my throat and her alarmed look made me realize I was thinking about her too much.

“Please come here. Pay no mind to me….” she nodded and accepted what little of an excuse I could come up with. Pathetic really. Coming to me, she sat down beside me and held her wrist to me. Hunger rolled in my stomach and I could barely contain myself before piercing the soft skin of her wrist. 

How I wished it was Arianna I was feeding from. But from how she looked the last time I saw her, I’d say it would be difficult for her. Drinking from the Chosen was heaven. I could feel it strengthening the weariness that had plagued me for months. When I released her ten minutes later, she bowed quickly and scampered from my room.

I was going to hear about it from Phury later. If he cared at all. He was still hung up on Bella...fucker couldn’t get his cock wrapped around the First Mate that had been chosen for him. I wasn’t sure if I could mate with someone as dainty and submissive as a Chosen. Feeling better than I have in a long time, I prepared myself for a swim and then to head out somewhere where I could be alone. 

Alone. Like a hunter. I hated to travel in a pack but Wrath was insistent. We were doing just fucking fine when we all lived separately. “Strength in numbers” he had said and since he was my King, I didn’t fucking argue. 

My feet carried me down to the training center where a class was in full swing. I stopped long enough to see Zsadist teaching tonight. His golden eyes piercing every asshole in the room. I could smell the fear off some of them. Some had finally made it to their transition and I couldn’t wait till they were inducted. IF any of them were. Stripping down to my swim trunks as I entered the swimming pool, I dove in and let my breath and mind synchronize. Besides running endless for miles, this helped clear my mind. If I thought of Arianna, I could easily drown my fucking self. 

I swam for what seemed like miles and hours before I climbed out. Looking at the clock, it was almost 4am. Damn….Last Meal was soon. I had wasted my entire night in the pool. Maybe it was for the better. To keep myself from getting distracted. Leaving the pool area after I dried off, I ran into John Matthew.

“Hey John...what’s doing?”

_ “Class is over. I’m going to eat and pass the fuck out.”  _  he signed.

“I hear ya. I’m feeling for the food tonight. Been sleeping too much lately. How’s classes?”

_ “They’re good. I wish I could find something I'm good at.”  _

“Trust me, you’ll find something. Everyone’s got a special skill.” He scoffed at me. 

_ “Yea, then, what’s yours?” _

I laughed. What was mine? “Being resourceful, I guess. I get into a situation and I can normally use what’s around me before I get my neck sliced. I’m quite handy with blades too.” 

_ “Must be nice… How long did it take you?”  _

Scratching my head, I didn’t want to disappoint the kid, but I rarely lied to anyone. “Years, actually.”  I watched as his face fall. “It’s not too bad. If you find something you’re good at, bust your ass to excel. It’s all the advice I’ve got for ya.” 

There’s a reason why I didn’t want to teach theory or anything that I had to write down. 

_ “Will I see you in class on Thursday?” _

Was that the night I was supposed to meet Arianna? I thought for a moment before I answered. “Probably. I’m not off rotation that night but I’ll squeeze a class in. We’ll go over something.” I confirmed remembering it would be Friday not Thursday. I sighed with my rattled chlorine bogged brain.

Before he could say anything else, two other pre-trans called for him. Giving me a quick wave like a quick fuck you, he bounded down the hallway. Turning I see Zsadist coming toward me. 

“Didn’t know you were off rotation tonight.” 

“Yea, but I’m on for the next three nights though.” 

“Me too.” he said quietly. This is one of the reasons why I liked Z. Man of few words and less to fuck around with. 

“How’s Bella?”  I asked. 

His face lit up hearing her name. You wouldn’t think it would be like this considering how he was two years ago. “She’s good. I hope. The young is doing good….” He hesitated and looked down the corridor. “You know Tor, I never thought this would happen to me. I would actually be fucking happy.” 

I could only nod at him. I didn’t know what happiness was. Not like a bonded male should. After Wellsie was murdered, I clammed back up. Watching Tohrment disappear like he did...I couldn’t fucking handle it. 

“See you at Last Meal?” he asked before leaving me to my thoughts. I wish everyone would quit doing that to me.

“Yea...I’ll be the moody asshole that tries to annoy everyone.” 

“I think you’re confusing yourself with Hollywood.” he said leaving with the last word. Following after him, we parted ways as I went back to my room. I didn’t want to go downstairs. I wanted out but it was too close to dawn and I knew I wouldn’t be able to catch a glimpse of Arianna. On a whim, I threw my clothes on and dematerialized to her house. 

I stood there. Beside the fence that worked it’s way around the property. Had it been only days ago I watched her jump it and climb back up her room. I could see the balcony from my view and I selfishly couldn’t wait to see her again. Standing in the cold for as long as I could, I sighed and materialized to my room. 

I don’t remember the next two nights flying by me. I guess when you’ve got something you want to do, time does  _ actually  _ fly by. It was like I had hopped from one day to Thursday. I only recounted what happened when one of the pre-trans dropped a dagger and pierced his fucking foot. I had laughed but was too pissed for his lack of attention.

“Every one of you will lose an appendage if you don’t pay the fuck attention. Stupidity will get you killed.” I glared at every single one of them. Including John Matthew and his band of idiots. “You’re no good if you’re hopping around with a missing limb.” I scathingly recounted. Motioning for two guys to help him to the infirmary, I called V and told him what happened. 

His laughter could be heard for miles away. I growled and he sobered up. “Jeez you’re still pissing my in Cheerios. At this rate, we’ll have a new flavor.” 

“Yea, well regular brand was getting a bit stale. Something new and fresh to keep them revived.” 

“I’ll look at him. He’s still got all his toes?”

“Yea, he does.” I said in the receiver. I hung up a few minutes later and sighed. “OK. I’m done with the play time.”  Throwing  a dagger to the closet wall. “Everyone needs to practice hitting the mark. Line up.” When no one moved, I shouted. “Line the fuck up ladies. The quicker you go the quicker we get done.” 

They moved as quick as rats. Pathetic really. He watched as each of them tried it out. None of them save Lash. The newest trans wedged the dagger into the wall. Even though he was a bastard he did hit the mark. 

After another hour of this, some of them were finally getting it. And I was tired. Ready for a shower and bed. Maybe I’d eat tonight. Seeing Arianna tomorrow night had improved my mood and temper but only slightly.

“OK ladies...out of my sight!” I said and watched them filter out. I wasn’t in the mood for strength training tonight. That wasn’t part of my deal with teaching. They worked out four days a week so one night off won’t kill them. Cleaning up the mess, I scowled feeling my phone buzz. Flipping it open, I smiled seeing her name.

_ I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night.”  _ it read.

_ “I can’t either.”  _  I texted back.

_ “Everyone will be gone by the time the sun is down. So we have all night to do whatever.”  _ I raised my eyebrow at this. I was down for whatever, but after I saw her last, I wasn’t so sure.

_ “That’s fine. I’m sure your room is warm.”  _

_ “Problem…...my room is bugged. We’ll have to chill on the balcony.” _ I winced. In the fucking cold. Had to meet a female in the cold season, didn’t ya asshole? 

_ “Bugged?” _

“ _ Yea, parents...don’t trust me. Mayrah will be with them.” _

Good. One less thing to worry about. I’m sure the kid could keep a secret but I wouldn’t toss the it out the window. 

_ “I’m finishing up a few things. I will see you tomorrow around 8?” _

_ “I’m sorry I’m keeping you. I’ll see you at 8. Goodnight warrior.” _

  
That would be the last text I’d get from her till tomorrow night. I just hoped like Hell I wouldn’t run into my former Brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Arianna POV _

He was going to be here tomorrow night! The excitement I had couldn’t be contained but  I knew I had to get it together for Mayrah. Had to keep up the appearance that  I was truly sad about not going to the party with my family. Mayrah loved going so she had my permission to go. I wished she would stay home or spend the night with a friend of hers but mother was quite insistent that if I refused to go, then Mayrah would have to go in my place.

I had reluctantly agreed to this. She was mine, but mother still had a strict hold on her. The few texts that Torhture and I shared over the past few days were short and unemotional. Non-attached. I think both of us were trying not to get over our heads about this. It may never lead anywhere. I was highly short on friends. I just hope he didn’t see himself as a way to get me out of here. I was already planning that anyway. In six months, I would have enough money saved up for me and Mayrah to leave for good. 

Laying back on my bed, I felt my stomach growl. It would be hours until food was brought to me. I wasn’t sickly but hungry. I was always hungry. It got worse since I had refused to go with them tomorrow night. The food shortages were my punishment. Always a punishment. I had stopped seeing them as that and regarded them as part of my daily life. I couldn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t argue. Not anymore.

The first few years I had argued. I had fought. I had received more backhands and more starvation that I wanted. Mother wasn’t going to accept my tone or my disrespect for her or father. I hated living here. I finally stopped arguing when Mayrah came into my life. I tried my best to keep myself in order. Keep myself good. It had worked for the first two years after she was born but then once you slip once, you continue to slip.

A knock on my door pulled me from my pitiful thoughts. When it opened, it was Mayrah. My heart warmed seeing her. Motioning for her to come to me, she climbed on my bed and snuggled close to me. Her small frame and warmth sending happiness through me. I know they wouldn’t starve or beat her. That was the compromise. And they had stuck to it. 

“Why are you not going tomorrow?” she asked me. “Is it because of …..?” her little voice trailed off. She knew about the cell phone and who I was talking too. 

I nodded and she beamed up at me. “I hope it goes well for you. I don’t want to go without you but  _ mahmen _ has promised me a pretty dress if I behave today. And I’ve been on my best behavior.” she told me in earnest.

“You do need to be on your best behavior and then come tell me how it went. You know I love to hear your stories.” she giggled but nodded at me. 

“I promise. I love telling you how it's like a jungle with all those people.” The clocked chimed 3AM and I sighed. She would be going to bed here soon. She got up earlier than the rest of us did for her schooling. 

“Do you want me to read to you before you head down to eat?” she nodded eagerly and ran from my room and came back seconds later with a book in her hands. Raising my eyebrow at her as she handed it to me. It was my worn copy of “Alice in Wonderland”. “You know this is going to take days to read this?” 

She nodded again at me. “I know but I like when you read this to me. It’s my favorite story.” I could have cried from her words. The love I had for this little girl was something I never imagined for myself. Even if I never found a mate and my own young, she would be enough for me. Nodding at her, we settled in and I began to tell her how Alice chased the rabbit down the hole.

An hour later, and three or four chapters later, she gave me a kiss and left. The book in her hands, I knew she would leave in her room. Our parents disapproved of anything literature at the table. Father never read the paper there either. Said it was distracting. When Greta came with my plate, I realized then how hungry I really was. My face fell when I saw how little it really was. Greta’s face was red from shame but I knew there was something up her sleeve. Taking my tray into the hallway, she came back seconds later with a covered dish.

“Eat this where they can’t see you…” she whispered before she ran from the room. She did this occasionally, but I think especially when it had been days since I had a full meal. Breakfast was sometimes like this. Carrying it to my desk, I piled a few books around it and opened it up. The aroma hit me roughly. Roast chicken with baked potato and a side salad. There was even a dessert! My mouth watered in anticipation. It had been forever since I had dessert. This is what they must be having tonight. Or at least the  _ doggen _ would be. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized that Greta gave me her portion. 

I loved that woman….

Eating quickly, I tried to savor all the flavors that assaulted my mouth. When I was finished it was the fullest I had been in days. I would have to thank her for her gift. I heard the rattling of the metal shades covering the windows and I fixed the blackout curtains over my French doors. If there was light, it wasn’t much. I think I prefered the tiny strips of light that filtered through my room. Showering quickly, I sat the cover on the plate before I left the room. 

I must have taken too long. Savoring in my delicious meal that I Mayrah had already fallen asleep. In her hands, she clutched “Alice”. More tears threatened to fall. Kissing her forehead gently, I tucked her in and let her dreams take her down the rabbit hole. 

When I returned to my room, the tray was gone and a small glass of blood had replaced it. This wasn’t Father’s way of feeding me. It had to be Greta again. She didn’t want the warrior to know how bad things were with me. False advertising. Gulping it down, I felt minutely better. It would take a full feeding, several times, for me to feel like I never have. I rinsed the glass out and brushed my teeth. I would have to rise earlier tomorrow to get work done before Torhture arrived. 

Climbing into bed, I felt better than I have in a long time, I fell into a restful sleep. One I was sure to have good dreams. 

When something bounced on my bed several hours later, I heard the girlish squeal and smiled. PUlling my head from under the covers, I saw Mayrah bouncing on my bed. “I got the dress! It’s soooooo pretty! Do you want to see?”

I didn’t have time to answer her before she fled the room. Coming back, it was indeed pretty. It was floor length blue beaded party princess dress with plenty of tulle for her to cherish. She would look like the princess she was. 

“I wanna try it on but  _ mahmen _ said I have to shower and have my hair done before I can put it on.” 

“I agree with her. I’ll do your hair for you and take a picture. I want to keep this memory.” she squealed and rushed from the room. Soon enough I heard the water running and she was taking a bath in her own room?

Looking at the clock it was almost 4:30pm. Damn! I needed to get work done and I knew it was going to take almost an hour to do her hair. But if I did something simple it would take less time. Grabbing my worn computer, I booted it up and waited. Shaking the cobwebs from my head, I typed the password in and the desktop showed a picture of me and Mayrah when she was three. 

Finding my browser, I opened my email and found eight new assignments. Excellent. I would have enough work to keep me busy for at least three days. I hope. Clicking on the first one, I read over it quickly and opened the Word Processor. I had been so lost in my work that I jumped when Mayrah came running back. 

“I’m ready for my hair to be done!” she exclaimed gleefully. Motioning her to come in, I gave her an old button up shirt to wear. I just hoped I wouldn’t mess up her hair when getting the dress on her. Frowning, I told her to take it off. 

“We’re gonna have to do your hair while you’re wearing the dress, I think.” looking over the dress, I sighed in relief. It had a long zipper. “Nah, put it back on.” she did as instructed and sat in front of my vanity.

Brushing her hair out, I blow dried it and brushed it again. I was going to put in half ponytail. Letting her dark hair flow freely down her back. It was the hairstyle I normally had someone do for me and thankfully they had taught me to do it on my own. 

Nearly thirty minutes later, I was done. Her hair done up and she could barely keep herself from exploding from excitement. “Can I put it on now? Can I? Can I?” she begged me.

“Yes. Undress and I’ll help you in it.” Unzipping it, I let her step into it and situate herself. When I zipped it back up, she twirled in front of my mirror. 

“Ahh! I love it! It’s so pretty.” 

“You look beautiful baby.” I gave her a light hug. “Now go get shoes.” she skipped from the room and few minutes later she came back with her shoes on and “Alice.”

“Will you read to me until Ana comes and gets me?” I nodded and we settled again to read. The work I needed to do was long forgotten. When Ana knocked on my door an hour later, I pulled my digital camera out and took a picture of her. I had given Greta the money and she bought it for me. It was my secret treasure. It had hundreds of photos of me and Mayrah. 

“Please have a good night and listen to our parents. I need you to behave.” I needed it like water. If she misbehaved, I would be punished for it. I watched her nod her head and leave me alone. The closing of the door and the quiet clicking of it being locked was my only indication that I wasn’t going to be interrupted tonight. 

Prancing my way to the shower, I had only two hours left before Torhture arrived. Taking my time in the hot shower, I made sure to lotion with what little bit I had left. It was time to send Greta with another list to stock me up. 

Entering my closet, I surveyed the walk in. It had enough clothes to last me for a long time. I received a small income for me and Mayrah and I had learned over time to spend it wisely. Most of my money would go to her but there were times, I would save up for several months and splurge on myself. It was cold outside and so I ventured to back of the closet where I found a white sweater dress with a large white cowl neckline that I loved so much. Finding a pair of leggings and my boots, I felt this would be satisfactory enough for tonight. 

Back in my bathroom, I carefully applied makeup  and fixed my hair. I hated how I had to sneak around to do this but I knew I was being watched. The cameras in my room would keep an eye on me. Making sure I didn’t do anything that would displease my parents. I had tried several times over the years to cover them but resulted in many punishments that I finally gave up. Dressing with care, I heard a knock on a door. It was coming from my bedroom door. Opening it up it was Greta with some food. Letting her in, she smiled at my choice of outfit. 

She was on the few  _ doggen  _ that truly cared for me and Mayrah. So much that she exclusively in charge of taking care of us. Handing her a list of the things I needed, I pressed some money in her hands. She left without saying another word. She didn’t need too. It was how her eyes would light up when she saw us. Saw us happy. 

Lifting the tray I smiled seeing beef stew and huge hunk of bread. There was also a thermos of something warm. This would be enough for a while to keep me fed. No one would return till Last Meal and I knew tonight I would be feasted with enough food to keep my engine running for several days before it started to become noticeable.

Eating, I tried to savor the flavors of the dinner, but the clocked chimed closer and closer to eight.  I was starting to get nervous. No cameras were on the balcony because Father didn’t see the use in it. Either there would be condensation from summer heat or frozen of winter’s breath. It was the only place I had negotiated to keep to myself. Grabbing my coat, all the cameras would show was that I was going to sit outside for a little while. 

On second thought, I grabbed a blanket too. Pushing the snow off the chairs, I took a seat and wrapped myself tightly. The thermos close by I had to grab it and hold it close to me. It was warm and I was starting to get cold. Maybe I needed to invest in a heater out here during the winter months. Just as I was starting to get cozy, I heard a subtle “psst”. Turning to look around it was Mack. The other  _ doggen _ that was in charge of Mayrah and I. 

He held a portable heater. I seriously needed to do something nice for these people. He must have known I was going to be outside tonight. Letting him in, he delegated his way around my room keeping the heater from the camera’s viewing pleasure and set it up quickly. Leaving without saying another word, I felt the heat radiate through my body. 

I sat out there for what seemed like ages before I heard a rustling sound below me. Raising an eyebrow, I knew I was about to embark on something I had no clue how to handle. 

“Arianna….” I heard from below me. My heart quicken at the sound of the male voice. Torhture had arrived. He had been true to his word. Leaning over the balcony, I looked down and saw him. 

“There’s no way to climb up here.”

“I was going to call you Rapunzel and have you let down your hair.” I chuckled and shook my head. 

“Sorry...hair’s not long enough.” This felt so Romeo and Juliet to me. It was uncanny. He disappeared from my sight and reappeared in front of me. I resisted the urge to run and hug him. The only other body interaction, besides Mayrah, I would have. 

He looked fantastic. I finally would be able to get a  good look at his features. His hair was long and dark. With wisp of curl. Blue eyes that seemed to make the sky jealous. I couldn’t tell how tall he was but I knew I was dwarfed. 

“I came.” 

“I see. Please have a seat somewhere.” I told him waving my hair around my meager balcony setting. Only a chair a park bench occupied the small area. He took a seat on the park bench and motioned me to sit with him. 

“You sound surprised…” 

“A part of me is.” I confessed. “I wasn’t sure why you would come and see me. I’m sure you have other things that you could be doing.” 

“Not tonight I don’t. Tonight is all about you and I.” He looked around the balcony and shivered. Rearranging the heater to point toward us, he seemed to heat up a little.

“I’m sorry we have to meet out here. Camera’s will be watching my room. I know it's cold out….” I tried to make myself sound not so pitiful.

“It’s fine. I promise.” He didn’t ask about the camera’s. I’m surprised. He seemed intelligent, but maybe he already had an idea about them. 

“So no one is home?”

I shook my head. “No, not until Last Meal.” He seemed to relax a little by this. 

“So, if I may ask and it doesn’t offend, why did you want to see me?” 

“Because you intrigue me…..” 

 

_ Torhture POV _

_ “Because you intrigue me…”  _ Really jackass? Was that it? She intrigued you like a painting in the art gallery would move a human to being emotional. 

“I intrigue you?” I heard her ask incredulously.

_ No, it's more than that. I want you.  _

“Of course you do.”

“There’s not much to me…” she said quietly. I can see how living here wasn’t healthy for her. Stryfe was a true asshole. 

“You haven’t told me anything.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

_ Everything….and nothing.  _

I could be happy sitting here in her presence for the rest of existence if she would let me. Listen to her talk. Hear her heart beating. Inhale the lovely scent of juniper that surrounded her. God, I’ve become such a fucking sap over the past few weeks. It’s been worse since we’ve been talking to each other here lately.

“Whatever you want to tell me. Tell me about your sister?”

_ Yea, go you. Ask about her sister. This was about to go straight to Hell….. _

Her eye lit up at the sound of her sister. Jumping from her spot, she rushed to her room and came back a minute later. She held something close to her like she was hiding it. Sitting down, she pulled it away from her. It was a camera. And a nice one at that. She turned it on and moved closer to me. My heart warmed at her. 

Finding the photo album, the first picture was a small child that looked similar to Arianna. 

“This is her. My sister. It’s her dress for tonight. Trust me, I heard the squeal of deaf when she brought it to me earlier.” She explained. We flipped through a few more, but it seemed most was of her sister. 

“No pictures of you?” she shook her head. 

“I’m not exactly photo worthy….” There it was again. That nagging self doubt.

_ And honestly, I didn’t care. _

We talked that night. About everything I could cajole out of her. She seemed pretty tight lipped about the living situation here. I didn’t press but I was curious. There was something about her that I wanted. It wasn’t because of how she looked but something in her that called to me. I tried to fight the urge to snatch her away from her and take her back to my room.

_ Back to my room?  _ Really….

About an hour before Last Meal, I knew I needed to go. She looked half frozen but happy. Standing up, I pulled her to her feet. The barest touch of her hand sent shockwaves through my stiff body. I knew she felt it too when she gasped. 

“I must go. Dawn will be here soon.” I managed to spit out. Truthfully, I didn’t want to leave her. Leave her at the mercy of her parents. I don’t know when I would be able to see her again and that made me angry. 

“I know. I will see you again?” she asked me with curiosity. 

I softened. She wanted to see me again. I’m surprised, but then again, no i’m not. “Of course. If you want to see me again.” 

_ Real. Smooth.  _

She nodded her head at me. Wrapped in her blanket, I could see her shiver. Brushing my knuckles along the side of her face, she leaned into me and I felt my heart stop. 

I had to get out of here. 

“I’ll text you and let know know when they aren’t going to be home. Or at least Father…” 

  
I nodded and dematerialized. When I arrived in the safety of my room, I sagged against the wall. I was in deep shit. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter but it's OK because Tohture's POV is way long. I'm in the middle of WTWC on a intense part before the Quell and won't work on Gravity for a day or two, so I'll give you this update and one more tomorrow night. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know what Ari and Tor look like, let me know and I'll post the links. :D

_ Arianna POV _

We didn’t see each other for a number of weeks after that. Father had decided it was time to stay home and spend the rest of winter isolated in his study where he conducted business there. Winter, it seemed, was going to last forever. 

Bitter cold winds from the North sent us packing away into our rooms. Mayrah took every chance she got to whine. With patience like a monk, I held my tongue with her. Of course, that didn’t stop her from whining in front of our parents. More than once there was an empty tray delivered to my room and I was starting to grow gaunt. Not that Mayrah noticed but when I came down with a cold then she started to worry. 

Rushing to our mother, who could have cared less, she told Mayrah I would get better over time. I didn’t believe her and I'm sure my almost seven year old sister didn’t either. The next day and several days after that food was plentiful in my room. I was shocked. This was a given to me, but at what price? I never found out, but eventually I got better. 

When Springtime rolled around, Father announced that since winter was finally done, he would be back to his old schedule. I remember sighing in relief when Greta told me later on that night before Last Meal. I think, she and the rest of the  _ doggen _ , were happy that he would resume his old schedule. It was tedious work having him close by. Having him watch them with a critical eye. 

A week into March, Father left. Torhture and I had continued to text one another since that night he came over. It had become more frequent now that Father was home. He told me that he hated it. He wanted to see me. My mind was reeling...he still wanted to see me even after all this time. 

_ “Father will be leaving in three days….”  _

_ “What about your mother?”  _

_ “She will gone for two of them nights.”  _

I could almost feel his happiness through the phone. I stifled a laugh when he enthusiastically wrote back.

_ “So you mean, I can see you for two whole nights? Uninterrupted?” _

_ “Half uninterrupted…..Mayrah will be around, I’m sure.” _

_ “She won’t bother us, will she?”  _

_ “She has schooling….”  _

It still felt weird to talk about my sister to him. It felt weird to talk to him period. I couldn’t believe myself. I actually smiled more when I thought about him. Which was all the time apparently. According to my sister, I smile too much here lately.  I haven’t the heart to tell her why I smiled all the time and it was none of her business.The  poor girl couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it.

Three days pass and I managed to have Greta sneak me food and blood for the time being. It had been gone far too long since my last feeding and she was all too willing to dish out the blood for me. It shamed me that I had to scrounge around to make myself seem healthy, yet slim, around him. I wanted out of this.

I plumped up slightly, but just enough to keep Torhture from asking too many questions, but I would see it in his eyes. Like last time, I dolled myself up the best I could. I was tired and I hoped that when Mother returned, I’d send her a letter, and I would be able to feed. Supervised, but I know she would at least let me. This was about the only thing she was lenient on. 

I barely had time to kiss Mayrah goodbye for her schooling when I heard him. He appeared like a ghost. One minute he was there on my balcony and gone the next when he saw me in my room. Half dressed and kissing my sister goodbye. Her eyes widened and I could tell she was winding herself up for a squeal. 

“Mayrah…..” I warned giving her my best motherly death glare.

“What is he doing here!? Is it the phone guy?”

“Yes. Now hush and please please please keep this a secret. I love you dearly Mayrah….”

“Is he nice to you? Does he make you smile?” 

“He does little one. Now please get to your lessons.” 

“Tell him I said “hello’.” she called running down the hallway.

“NO running!!!” I shouted. She instantly slowed her steps. 

Turning around, I closed the door and slipped on my shirt. Wincing when I saw it had gotten too big for me, I sighed and I knew I had to deal with it. Maybe talk Greta into helping sneak more food. When Mother wasn’t in her moods to starve me, I would eat graciously. I would plump up and feel normal for once. 

Stepping onto the balcony, I walked over to the edge but didn’t see him.  _ Did she scare him off? _ I wondered to myself. Drat that girl!

“No, she didn’t scare me off…” a voice said behind me. I jumped and spun around. The motion making me dizzy. 

“You startled me!” 

“You were looking pretty hard for me.” he teased. 

Coming toward him, I smiled brightly. I had missed him. Nothing had changed about him. Which was comforting, I suppose. 

“Did she see me?” I nodded and he winced. “Sorry about that, I should have stayed put in the grass and waited on you.” He didn’t mentioned that he saw me half naked. But I could tell in his eyes that he was pleased. However, I wasn’t. I was too frail. To be able to count one's ribs when you live in an opulent household was ridiculous and shameful. 

“I think she’s going to keep her mouth shut. Which would be nice for a change….” I said taking a seat on the bench. Tucking my hair to the side, I looked up and him and motioned for him to sit beside me. I could feel the warmth radiate off him and instantly I felt warmer. 

“What happened?” he asked curiously.

“She whined for nearly two weeks and somehow I managed to not staple her to the wall.” I told him easily. His laughter startled me. I made a joke? This was new to me...Comedian coming right up!

“How are you?” his voice turned serious. His eyes raking over me. Like he was trying to gauge my answer...my reaction before I could answer. 

“I’m Ok as well as I can be. I came down with a cold….” 

“Unusual for one of us to get sick…” his cautionary words struck me odd. 

“Maybe from sitting outside too much.” I shot back. 

“Waiting on Romeo to climb back up your balcony?” I could hear the teasing in his voice. I had pulled the conversation away from my deteriorating health. 

“Maybe...alas, he never showed.” I pouted. I knew I looked silly but I didn’t care. 

_ Is this flirting? God, I hope so.  _

“Ah, but he is here now…..” I barely had time to roll my eyes before he laughed. I loved his laugh. I was beginning to love a lot of things about him. 

“How are you?” I asked looking up at him through my lashes.

“I’m well. Between teaching and patrolling I don’t have much time on my hands.” he paused and pondered his next words. Leaning forward, I’m surprised I heard his words. “But you’ve been on my mind a lot.” 

“You’ve been on mine too…..I’ve been told I’ve been smiling too much.” Our mouths were so close together. Just inch them together and we would be kissing. I hate to admit but it would be my first kiss. As old as I am and I was now getting around to this. Pathetic really. Locked away in my tower like Rapunzel, I was denied the most simplest of things. 

When he pulled back from me, disappointed rattled my body. I had learned to not show my emotions to anyone. It was too hard to let someone know I was hurting. I was used to no one caring about me. We continued to talk until it was past 2am. A knock on the door startled us both from our conversation. The look in his eyes were ridiculously funny. Getting up, I slowly made my way to the door. Opening it up, it was Greta with a plate of food.

Sighing, I let her in and she sat it down on my desk. Thanking her, I turned around and didn’t see him anywhere. 

“I swear if you’re hiding in my closet, I will hurt you….”

“So you wear a size small in panties.” I heard turning around. There he was standing in my closet. I swallowed a scream and looked for said panties. When I found none, I glared at him. His laughter died in his throat and he vanished back to the balcony. 

Rushing after him, I was partly embarrassed and mostly angry. “Where do you get off trying to embarrass me like that!?” I all but shouted.

“Hey...hey...I was joking. I swear I didn’t rifle through your panty drawer.” He held his hands out showing me that he hadn’t taken one single pair. He was waving the proverbial white flag. I closed my eyes and calmed down.

“I’m sorry for my outburst.” I apologized.

“No need...I wasn’t thinking.” I could hear him berate himself over this. I’m sure whatever he was thinking wasn’t nice.

“You need to eat….” 

“I’ll eat soon.” 

“No, you need to eat now. Please?”  _ Hmm...he did say please. _

“Alright.” I sighed in defeat. I went back to my room and uncovered the awaiting food. I gasped. Greta had outdone herself. There was flounder with creamy garlic lemon sauce, steamed vegetables and rice. Plus you couldn’t miss the incredibly large slice of chocolate cake. 

Taking the food outside sans the cake...which I would devour after prayers, I took a seat beside him and pulled a table close to me. I knew she loading me up on food for the next two days. My energy would go a long ways. 

“I approve, even though I don’t eat fish.” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

_ He approves of my food?  _

“You don’t? Not even shrimp?” 

“Now that...I can devour. It’s a horrible night when the cooks decide on shrimp. I think Rhage and I eat the most.” I laughed and ate my food.  I was starving. Which wasn’t unusual. After I finished, he looked at his watch and sighed. “I need to go. I’ve got an hour before dawn.”

“I’ve got prayers to attend too, then it will be time to eat.” I said getting to my feet. He stood with me and embraced me. I was shocked. Returning his hug, I breathed him in. Like I was memorizing the contours of his body. I didn't want him to leave me. Leave me alone in this house with only Mayrah to keep me company. 

Sighing I let go him and stepped back. A bit of blush graced my cheeks and I tucked my head down. I felt his hand tip my head up to look at him, “Never be embarrassed in front of me.” he urged gently. I could only nod at him. 

With another lingering look from him, he vanished before my eyes. I hoped he would come back tomorrow night. Taking a deep breath, I went inside and got dressed for prayers. It was one of the few times I was allowed out of my room and elsewhere in the house. Knocking on Mayrah’s door, she opened it ready for prayers as well. Taking her hand, I led her down to our outdoor gazebo. The one we used during spring and summer months. Inside was a small alcove that we would do prayers during winter months. 

Stepping into the gazebo, the a cool spring air travels around us as we take our seats on the cold wooden floor. It will be quick prayers tonight. When I’m really stuck in my own hell, I’m praying and chanting for hours. It’s one of the few things that mother forced us into that we actually enjoy. She used to come with us when I was younger. Though, she was rough with us as we did our prayers. 

Nothing was ever good enough for her. We didn’t sing the right way, messed up words, our posture was all wrong even if she had told us repeatedly. Sighing, we started the opening prayer that led to two chants before we wrapped it up for the night. Getting to our feet, we marched back into the house where we would take Last Meal before turning in for the day. 

  
Giving Mayrah a kiss an hour later, I snuck out of her room and back into mine. The work that laid on my bed would have to wait till tomorrow. Plus I still had a cake to devour. Shaking my head, I climbed into bed as the shutters closed over the windows for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Torhture POV _

When I returned to my room at the compound, I was mentally kicking myself. I almost kissed her but pulled away. What the hell was I thinking. I was already getting what I wanted. I was getting to see her. Even though it’s not on a regular basis. I almost wished it was. She looked better tonight, but I could tell something was amiss with her. She would constantly change the topic when it came about her and how she looked. The dinner she had didn't’ worry me, but I could tell she wasn’t used to it. Call it ‘intuition’ but I knew something wasn’t right in that house. 

Undressed, I climbed into the shower. The hot water prickling my skin making my shoulders and back scarlet. Maybe I would hit the pool today. I didn’t have to patrol tomorrow night but I did have a class to teach. Damn! I forgot to tell her that. 

Reaching for my phone, I quickly texted her that I wouldn’t be there till nearly midnight. Setting it back down, I knew she would text me sooner or later. Once done with my shower, I dried off and found my swim trunks. I would swim naked, but the last time I did, Fritz had a fit about it. I genuinely liked the man but damn he got annoying when something was out of place. 

Slipping out of my room, I traipsed down the large staircase. I wondered briefly if Arianna would like it here. Would she appreciate the artwork and design of the compound? I had lived here for quite a while and was close to Darius so the scenery around me was ignored. Passing the dining room that housed all my Brothers and the few  _ shellans _ , I kept my head down. I didn’t eat with them. Couldn’t stand all the happy vibe that everyone gave off. It was a sickening sweet smell and made me gag every time I was around all of them. Now, one on one or a few together was easier on me. 

I breathed easier forty feet underground. Passing the classrooms and the PT, I moseyed toward the pool. The olympic size pool called to me. Telling me that I needed to dive in think of nothing except my next lap. Tossing my towel to the side, I walked over to the diving board and dove in a second later. The warm chlorinated water stung my eyes for a brief second but I shook it off and began my lap of probably one hundred. 

I was halfway into my fifteenth lap when the pool door banged open. I ignored whoever it was. Breathing in and out, I counted my breaths until I hit the side of the pool. Stopping for a mere second, I flipped and began my next lap. When something nailed me in the head, I sunk into the watery depths. Swimming to the top, I growled looking at the hideous beach ball. 

“It’s about fucking time you came up for air.” Rhage smirked chewing on a sucker. 

“The fuck do you want now Hollywood?” I asked treading water.

“Couldn’t resist my tossing skills.”

“I always knew you liked head…” 

“Fuck you man.” 

“Wrath wants us upstairs like five minutes ago.” 

“You know you could have just told me.” 

“I did..now getcha ass outta the water.” he said before disappearing. 

Sighing, I did as he asked. Swimming to the ledge, I hoisted myself and grabbed my towel. Drying off quickly, I hoped this meeting wouldn’t last long. Walking out the pool, my feet slapped against the floor echoing off the narrow walls of the underground compound. When I reached the main area of the house, I stomped up the stairs. When I passed my room, I briefly wondered if I should change? Shaking my head, I kept walking until I reached Wrath’s study. 

“About fucking time you joined us Tor.” 

I looked around me and saw Vishous and Butch relaxing on the small sofa. You had to feel sorry for the damn thing. The weight of both men were enough to crush it. Rhage was leaned against the wall still sucking on that damned sucker. Phury and Z were standing to the side. One looked like Hell the other looked pissed off. When my eyes found Torhment’s chair I briefly saw him sitting there. Like a ghost. Things, it seemed, weren’t very good at home or on the warfront tonight. 

“Well, I’m here…” 

“Don’t feed me  _ bullshit _ .” the last word dripped with sarcasm

“Eh, sorry.” I muttered quietly

“Now to business. I know it’s late and everyone is ready to crash but  _ lessers _ have been quiet the past few nights that means they’re either lying really low or they’re regrouping. I suggest when everyone goes out, keep a fucking eye out. Nothing like being shish kabob on a rainy night.” 

Everyone in the room nodded. Like they all haven’t heard it all before. With seven of them roaming the streets at night, they really needed one more guy. It was a pain to have to keep rotating one single man out. 

“So if anyone else has something to say, say it now before I go.” When no one spoke up, he nodded and everyone filed out the room.

“Tor, I wanna talk.” I sighed and hung back. When everyone was out of the room, Wrath turned his wraparounds on me. 

“Mind tellin’ me where you were tonight?” 

“Checkin’ up on me Wrath? Can’t play favorites, can we?”

“I ain’t playin’ favorites. Just need to know if we need you.” 

“With a female.” I said simply. He didn’t need to know about Arianna. He and Stryfe were best pals and warriors long before I was inducted into the Brotherhood. To know that I was consorting with his  _ sehclusion _ daughter wouldn’t look good on her part as well as mine. 

“I don’t ask any of you what you do with your females, but just know that we’re on alert. I know you’re off rotation tomorrow night right?” 

“Yea, but I have a class to teach. I will be gone after that.” 

“Fine, just keep your phone on you.” 

I nodded and took that as my leave. Turning around, I left the opulent room and headed back down to the pool again. Down the long corridor, eagle eyes always on, I opened the door to the pool a few minutes later. Tossing my towel to the side again, I dove back in and the rhythmic counting of my breaths began again.

The next night I found myself underground once again. I taught two times a week. First night was weaponry and the next night was strength training. Coming out of the Equipment room, took one look at John’s face and got good and pissed off. I swear to God, these fuckin’ kids. “Everyone put their hands out, palms down.” I watched as each of them listened and walked past them, inspecting each set of hands until I came to Lash. “Nice. Over by the wall.” 

Lash sauntered over the by the wall, satisfied that he wasn’t going to have to work out. 

Stopping in front of John, “Turn ‘em over.” 

John did. Silence filled the room. Grabbing his chin, I made him look at me. Checking his eyes carefully. “You seeing double?”

He shook his head at me. I raised an eyebrow.

“Nauseous?”

Again...with the headshake. 

I poked his jaw and saw him wince. “This hurt?”

Another head shake.

“Liar, but that’s what I want to hear.” Stepping away, I folded my arms across my chest. I hated being the asshole. “Everyone...Laps. Twenty. And each time you get to Lash, drop and give twenty push ups.  _ Move it _ .” The collected groans were loud enough to shake the foundation.

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” Let’s move ladies.” 

They were in for a long fucking night. And I wish these fuckin’ kids would learn by now to leave the brawling alone. Reaching for my phone, I sent a quick text to Arianna. 

_ “I might be a bit late tonight. Class is going to be long.” _

_ “It’s fine. I’ve got work that needs to be done. I hope everything is OK?” _

_ “Yea. Trainees can’t keep their fists to themselves.” _

I could hear her laughing. She knew that I would teach but never had I been so explanatory about it. I was getting antsy already and class had just started. I wanted to be in her presence again. Hear her laugh for myself.

_ “What work needs to be done?” _

_ “I’m a freelance writer.”  _

_ “Do you like it?” _

_ “It gives me money.”  _

I could tell that this was not her employment of choice. It seemed I learned more about her when we texted than I did when we were faced to face. I’m coming to think that she’s more comfortable talking to me when she can’t see me. It’s why chatroom work so well.

Glancing up, I kept a strict eye on each of the trainees. I held a laugh as Lash seemed to look more and more uncomfortable as the hour wore on. Most nights my class lasted maybe three hours but tonight was an exception. When the last trainee finished the last lap, I pushed them all to the Weight Room. 

“I want half of you to as many decline crunches as you can and the other half push ups with feet elevated. When you can go no further, we’ll swap.” When no one moved, I growled loudly. “Let’s move ladies!” 

This time they refused to groan.

Leaning against the wall, I kept a strict eye on them. I was going to show them what happens when you knock fists before class. This was the second time Lash had taken it out on John and it was starting to get pathetic. Not that I minded male competition, but not full out bullying. Competition only served to improve one’s self and show others that he can be better than himself. Bullying was the easy way out. Natural selection with much more gore. 

After an hour of this, I could see that most of them were about to drop. Checking my phone, I realized it was almost midnight. I really wanted out of here. Gathering my things, I hoped none of them realized that I was preparing to bolt once I dismissed class. 

  
“Show’s over ladies! Hit the fuckin’ showers.” I called out. The sounds of happy sighing wasn’t lost on me, but I took one look at them as they begin to filter out of the Workout Room. Halfway down the hall, I could hear the showers turning on. Male laughter and snarky comments floated throughout the shower room. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for everyone! Warning of abuse at the end of chapter ( if it's a trigger for you, please by all means skip it) 
> 
> As always... I don't own it. 
> 
> And Enjoy! xoxo
> 
> (let me know what you think!)

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Rhage was coming down. I tried to avoid him. Don’t get me wrong, they’re my brothers, I bleed with them. I share my life with them, but above all I’m still a recluse. I’m worse than Zsadist before Bella came into his life. None of them were offended,  as long as I was there for the fighting. 

“What’s doing Tor?” 

“Heading out. You?”

“I’m off to take Mary out.” He did look impressive. Tan slacks and a black button up. I wasn’t sure if he owned anything other than shirts and leathers, but this seemed to be the case. 

“Sounds grand.”

“I hope. These damn  shoes aren’t so my thing.”

I rolled my eyes. Only he would have an issue with the shoes. 

“Rhage?” We both turned around and I could see his face soften. The usual hardness replaced with undying love and adoration. I envied him. 

“Mary…” he breathed softly. She did look lovely but her eyes were only for her _ hellren.  _ Kissing each side of her neck then her mouth, she turned to me.

“Tor, how are you?” 

“I’m well Mary. I hope you two have a good night out.” 

“I’m sure we will.” I could tell she wanted to say more, but I wasn't going to hear it and in front of Rhage, whom I didn’t need his pity, she wouldn’t say it. She would wait until she got me cornered and talk to me. Leaving me to my destroying thoughts, I went back upstairs to my room. Grabbing my coat, I eased into it and vanished from my room.

I only hope that Arianna was alone tonight. 

Materializing underneath her balcony, I waited for what seemed like eternity. I knew she was in her room. Working she had said. Somehow, I believe it was for more than she let on. Did she want out of here? What was the money for? I know the camera that she showed me wasn’t cheap.

Vanishing to her balcony, I whistled for her. Hearing a shuffling of papers and a groan, I frowned hearing it. The whispers coming from the room let me know she wasn’t alone. 

_ “Mayrah, reading time is over. I need to you to go play in your room. Can you do that?” _

_ “I don’t want too!” she whined.  _

_ “I need you too. Please Mayrah for me?” Arianna begged her sister.  _

_ “But but but!”  _

_ “No buts little one. Next time our parents are gone, I’ll make you a batch of cookies. How’s that sound?”  _

The squeal that came from the room made me temporarily deaf. The laughter that floated through the French doors eased my aching ear. 

_ “I take that as a ‘yes’”? _

_ “Uh yea!”  _

More laughter followed as well as the subtle slamming of the door. More movement came from the room and I could hear her putting her shoes on and grabbing something. The doors opened and there stood before me. I had to remind myself to breathe. Hell if she told me to stop breathing I would have. My lungs would have happily complied with her command.

My train of thought was interrupted, when in the far recesses of my mind, I knew these were all the characteristics of a bonded male. Whatever she wanted I would give to her, happily. But I couldn’t have bonded to her, could I?

_ Oh fuckin’ hell _

Looking at her as she came closer to me, I inhaled her scent of juniper. The light wind ruffled around us, giving off the March breeze that came shortly after the hellish cold winters we have upstate. 

“You made it?” 

“I did. I would have pushed them harder, but I wanted to see you tonight.” 

Her laugh was music to my ears. “Did you get everything done?” 

“Almost….”

“I can wait.”  _ What the fuck is wrong with me?  _

“I have six more to go and I’ll be done. Within the week Torhture.” 

I think I sighed in relief. I had her for the next few hours. Our bodies were so close that at the moment I didn’t care how frail she looked. I could crush her with my palm if I wanted too. When she took my hand, the shockwaves that rushed through me, startled my core. The light tugging of her hand, made me realize that she wanted  me to sit beside her.

Easing onto the bench, I realized I would have to bring her something bigger for me to sit on. This poor bench was small enough and my weight alone should have crushed it. Laying my arm on the railing, I leaned back and turned so I could see her clearly. 

“How are you?” I asked with seriousness. I did this to gauge her reaction to my question. She skirted around the topic as best she could, but still gave me an answer. 

“I’m all right.” Nearly the same answer she gave me last night. I knew she was lying but I wasn’t going to make her talk. Deep down, I don’t think I could handle her real answers. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, I learned quickly  to steer clear of heavy topics with her. She was tight-lipped and controlled much of the conversations by avoiding as much as she could about herself. 

“So...cookies?” 

Her smile brightened a little more. “I had to bribe her somehow. It’s easy to bribe a kid with cookies.” 

“I’m easily bribed with cookies too.” 

“Then I shall save you one.”

“Careful, if I like them, I’ll have to have you make them again for me.” 

“I think  I can handle that.” she smiled looking down at her hands. Her foot tapping to a unknown beat.

“Nervous tonight?” 

“What?” her confused look brought a smile to my face. 

“You’ve got quite a beat going with your foot.”

“Ah, that. I miss dancing.”

“You dance? Like what?” This was new territory for us. I was finally learning something about her. Not that I already didn’t know a few things. 

“Ballet. Since I was four.” 

“That’s a hella long time.” 

“I know, but it gives me peace when I dance.”

I could only nodded at her. What I wouldn’t give to see her dance. If she had been dancing as long as she said she had, she was quite good at it. Leaning back into the bench, a breeze past us and I could see her shiver. Reaching over, I tentatively pulled her close to me. She flinched a little, but leaned into my embrace. I smiled at her and she seem to relax with me. 

This was a first step for us. This closeness. I didn’t want to scare her off, but I wanted to be close to her. I knew something wasn’t right when she flinched but at the moment, I overlooked it. She must not be around a lot males let alone have someone embrace her and show comfort. Other than her sister, I’m sure. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes but I enjoyed it. I let her warm to me and maybe I would try for more. I knew if I started, I wouldn't’ be able to stop myself.  _ What an asshole you truly are.  _ I thought to myself.

“Are you going to be busy tomorrow?” she implored, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m on patrol for the next few nights.”

“Just do me a favor and don’t get hurt.” she said looking up at me. Her eyes were pleading and all I could do was nod. 

“I will try. It’s been slow these past few weeks. Seems the  _ lessers _ hate the cold as much as we do.” Why in the fuck was I telling her this. This was only information that  _ shellans _ would normally hear or just Brothers only. I was slipping.

“I can’t wait until it’s really warm again. Peace will reign in this house.” 

“Really, how’s that?” 

“My parents like to leave for extended periods of time.” she explained to me. 

My heart lightened. Why didn’t I know this last summer?  _ Because jackass, you just met her. _

Taking a look at my watch, it was nearly four AM. Damn, where had the time gone? I wish I could spend more time with her but dawn is approaching for us. 

“It’s nearly four AM.” I told her. 

“Is it so? Already?” she asked me quietly. 

“Unfortunately so. I need to be going Arianna.” 

“Then I must bid you leave.” I could hear the sadness in her voice. She didn’t want me to leave either. 

Coming to stand up, I helped her up and realized she weighed hardly anything.  _ Odd. ..no jackass, you already know something is wrong. Her sister looked healthy enough, why isn’t she?  _ Her hand in mine, I glanced down at her, her eyes downcast, until she realized I was staring. A small smile graced her face and I leaned for another embrace. She seemed to be happy with just hugs for now. Which was so unlike me, but I knew what it was. A bonded male is a dangerous male. It changed everything you are and everything you thought you were. I would go as slow as she needed me too no matter how aggravating it could be for me.

“Well...I need to be going.” Unable to break the embrace. I didn’t want to leave her. I wrapped her scent around me. It would keep me sane for until I saw her next. Whenever that would be. 

“You said that already.” she chuckled lightly. 

“Did I?” I had to the get fuck outta here before she realized what had happened between us. 

“As much as I wish you wouldn’t leave, you need to go Torhture. Dawn will be here soon and Mayrah and I have prayers and dinner before bed.” her voice was strong, but kind.

With her leave, my feet figured out how to move. It was like my body needed permission to leave her alone in this gilded cage. Vanishing from her sight, I then, saw my four walls. I sighed scrubbing my face. I already ached for her and I had been away from her for only mere minutes. Was it always going to be like this?   


  
  
  


_ Arianna POV _

I watched him vanish from my sight. How I wished I could go with him. Take Mayrah and run far from this hellhole I lived in. Mother would be returning within the hour and I didn’t want Torhture to be caught by her. The repercussions wouldn’t be bad they would be astronomical. I shuddered thinking how much more bad it could be. Closing the doors to my balcony, I changed for prayers and sought out Mayrah. 

Knocking on her door, she was ready for me. I could tell she was itching to harass me about the “mystery phone man” as she has come to call him. I wouldn’t give my secrets to her. No matter how much I love her. I was afraid she would slip and tell someone. Taking her hand, I lead her to the gazebo and we are hardly noticed by the  _ doggen _ who are preparing for mother’s return. I loathed it. I prefered when they were gone, but I knew it would be several weeks before she would leave like this again.

Entering the gazebo, the chilly wind whipped around us and we both shivered from the cold. Maybe I should have suggested that we do it inside, but I know my sister, she would refused to listen to me. So, we sat there in the cold and recited the few prayers that Mother had taught us before she gave up coming to our prayers. I still don’t know if she does her own or not.

Mother had us coming here way before Mayrah was born. When it was me, Silas and Tait. She would drag us outside, even in the cold, to do our prayers. Silas and Tait, twins, didn’t like it but  I found tranquility in the quiet time. Regardless if I prayed or not. When Mayrah was old enough to understand, I brought her here and taught her what I knew. 

Rising from prayers, the cold morning wind rushed through our skirts and chased us back in the house. Squealing, the both of us ran quickly and managed to stay quiet. The house was quiet when we came in. Mother must be home.

Sneaking through the foyer that housed all of mother’s statues and artwork we crept up the stairs and past their rooms. Further on and down two more halls, we came to our wing where we could run free and not disturb anyone. Well Mayrah could run free. I was normally too tired to anything. Entering my room, after giving Mayrah a kiss, I saw a note on my desk. From Mother telling me that tomorrow night I would be able to feed. Thank the Virgin for that. I don’t know how much longer I could keep it up. 

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I lifted the tray that housed my food. Smiling, I saw it must have come when Mother wasn’t looking or when she wasn’t home. The plate was loaded down with food and there was a note attached underneath lid that read ‘ _ there’s more food in the mini fridge’.  _ Ah, I had forgotten about it. Greta only stocked it every so often, but when things got bad for me, I had a tub of protein shake mix. However disgusting it tasted at least if food wasn’t coming after two days, I would drink one.

Shaking my head from the thoughts, I sat down to eat. I savored the food that was brought to me. Once done, I showered quickly and shut down my laptop. Setting it under my bed, where I knew no one looked, I climbed in and sighed. I wished Torhture was going to be here tomorrow.

When I awoke the next afternoon, I realized it was the first sleep I had had that I was rested. Something must be going well for me to feel this right. But I knew, like everyone did, nothing good last forever. This was only temporary. The house was quiet which meant everyone was still asleep and I was the only one awake. The  _ doggen _ were mostly likely still asleep or just getting  up and ready for the night.

Grabbing my laptop, I booted it up and waited. I would have to get two more articles done before the deadline. I never made much money from them but I made enough to keep me and Mayrah stable. And that lone box under my bed, held our future. 

Three hours later, a knock came at the door, interrupting my work. Standing, I set the computer aside and opened it. There stood Mack and I knew it was time for me too feed. Happiness swam through my veins at the thought of being able to finally feed. How long had it been? Almost two months? I’m surprised I hadn’t gone off the deep end yet. Though, I knew I was getting worse. I was tired all the time and my body ached. 

Following him down into the rest of the house that I was forbidden to enter except for prayers, I stepped inside the sitting room that mother used for all occasions. She sat behind a desk, her dark hair and blue eyes, a mirror image of my own, were severe in her look. Where she was hard, I was soft. 

“Sit Arianna…” 

I took a seat in a lone chair that was meant for me. At least I think it was meant for me. the silence in the room was tense and I knew she didn’t want to be here anymore than me. But I could rely on her let me feed as much as I needed too. She might be cruel but she was my mother. As I sat there, I could hear her working behind me. The clacking of the keyboard driving me nuts, reminding me that I had work upstairs that needed my attention.

The door opened and a  _ doggen _ allowed some nameless male in the room. I was unmated and if I was I wouldn’t need for the male escorts that would come here to service my mother. When I had first complained that it was the same one that Mother used, I was backhanded for it. I shouldn’t bitch too much. I know she and I shared him and I should be grateful.

_ Keyword...should be. _

She stood up and walked over to him, he bowed his head at her and I think he thought he was here for her. 

“You’re here to take care of her.” I saw the light protest in his eyes. His whole being was there to service my mother and I’m sure she would make it up to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you later….” I heard her whisper and a dark gleam radiated from his eyes. I shuddered not wanting to know. This was one of those reasons why I needed to get Mayrah out of here. I didn’t want her subjugated like she was a farm animal.

Holding his arm out, his wrist coming in close contact with my mouth, I felt my fangs eagerly punch from my mouth and I realized then how hungry I really was. Mr. Nameless kept his eyes on my mother and I sank my fangs in his wrist. He never moved, he never made a sound while I was feeding from him. 

After several long minutes, I was finally beginning to feel better, “Arianna, you need to stop.” Releasing him, I knew better than to disobey her. Licking my lips, I removed myself from the chair and left the room. I didn’t need Mack taking me back to the room, I knew where to go. Another thing that made me feel better. The Scribe Virgin must be smiling upon me today because today I had felt better than I have in a long time. I just wondered how long it would last. 

Returning to my room, I could hear the stirrings of Mayrah when I passed her room. She had schooling today and I knew she would rather be with me than being with her stuffy tutor. I barely contained a laugh the day she came back from her first day. How she complained about her tutor. I gently reminded her that he was my tutor as well. That seemed to pacify her and she hardly complained ever since.

Entering my room, I felt the claustrophobia wrap around me like bubble wrap. Shrink and smothering me. It was too soon in the day, the light streaming through the curtains from my balcony doors. The food had been brought to me again, and when I opened it, it was half the portions, nay a quarter, of what I was getting over the past few days. 

Back to eating like a bird. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days and nights wore on for  me and soon Father returned home. I knew because every  _ doggen _ , including Greta and Mack were skittish. I hadn’t heard from Torhture, but this wasn’t uncommon. He was a Brother, he had more important things to do….like protecting the race instead of seeing me.

I know, it sounds dreadful and pity party, but it helped keep me focused. Keep me from actually falling in love with him. If I thought less about it the better I was. Not that I didn’t deserve love, but locked away like this, I had to come to the realization a long time ago, I was never to be mated and free until my parents passed on into the Fade. 

March turned into April and soon the rains began. The downpours that would last for days at a time. Leaving me stuck inside much longer in my room.  I had a moment of peace when I wasn’t punished for anything. I had learned to keep my nose out of business, but I knew that things wouldn’t last this long. This was my time. A rebirth.  Little did I know that things wouldn’t be so grand when I least expected it. 

It started when Mayrah was caught with paints in her room. She loved to paint and had a designated place to do her artwork. I’m supposing the tutor forgot to lock up the cabinet because when Mother came in to check on her, the fury that possessed the woman was infallible. I think her scream scared Mayrah but I knew it was going to be me that would take the punishment. 

I waited all day in complete terror...even after I had scurried to Mayrah’s room, admonished her and helped her clean the mess. All the while, she kept apologizing to me that she didn’t mean to spill the paint, she wanted to make me a pretty picture. I understood where she was coming from and I loved her for it, but I knew it was dangerous times. 

The hands came for me when Mayrah was asleep. I had learned to keep my mouth shut and kept the screams that threatened to erupt inside me. I screamed on the inside. As loud and as long as I wanted too. 

The stairs were rough as I was dragged down them. I would have bruises later on. A blindfold was placed around my eyes and my mouth was gagged to prevent anyone from hearing my screams. My hands were bound and hung above me. I was suspended. I knew was was coming when the whip lashed my skin. I screamed as they kept coming. There were never many but it was always at least ten lashes to my back. 

Each crack of the whip against my skin made me nauseous and I wished for it to end. When the lashing ceased I hung there limply in the dark. Tears and snot running my face and I tried to breathe through my nose. The footsteps retreated from the room and I hung there for quite sometime before two sets of hands lowered me down. The unnaturally good feedings I had endured, the blood that had been sustaining me, was pooling on the floor around me. When the blindfold and gag were removed from me, I was numb. My voice long gone from the earlier punishment. 

The hands lowered me onto a table and the stinging sensation of antiseptic were the only feeling I had. No words were exchanged. No pity, no recounts of love and reassurance was given to me, but I was grateful at least that someone was taking care of me. A sharp pierce in my arm let me know I was being hooked up to a blood bag. I had lost so much blood that I would need severe replenishing. 

  
It wasn’t vampire, but human. Human blood was weaker and it would make healing last alot longer. At the moment, I didn’t care. I wanted to feel better and soon. Before Torhture came a back to see me. He couldn’t know. Couldn’t know the Hell I endured. Sleep was coming and since I wasn’t going anywhere, I closed my eyes and drifted away to a world where this was all imaginary. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter, but 2nd half will be up either tonight or tomorrow :)
> 
> Introducing Dagger...the same one from "When 2 Worlds Collide" So everyone can get an idea of what he was like before his own brother betrayed him. The word fuck is graciously used, so you are warned now. It gets worse in Chapter 10. 
> 
> As always I don't own it & Enjoy!

_ Torhture POV _

The sound of thunder woke me. Pulling me from the unconscious depths of sleep. Slowly opening my eyes, it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of my room. LIstening, I heard no rain. Thunder without rain? Getting up, I threw on the first clothes my hands touched. Lucky for me it was jeans and a hoodie. 

Yanking the door open, it appeared I wasn’t the only one that had been woken. Rhage and Zsadist were standing by their respective doors and looking puzzled too. The thunder cracked again and we all looked at each other puzzled.

“What the fuck is that?” 

“Fuck if I know…” 

“It’s not raining outside.” 

“Yea, thanks Einstein for the weather update.” I smarted to Rhage who graciously flipped me the bird. 

I was about to head back in my room. My bed calling for me when a  _ doggen  _ came plowing down the hallway. Something was up. Something big. 

“Yo! My man!” Rhage yelled to the  _ doggen _ . He stopped his tracks and turned around to see three of us looking at him expectantly. 

“Is there anything I can get you your graces?” 

“What’s with all the noise?” 

“Oh!” the little man squeaked. “We have a guest! And I must off to see that his room is ready.” He left us staring at each other again. 

“What the fuck kind of guest sounds like that?” Then we heard it. The laugh. None of us have heard it in almost two decades. 

“Oh holy fuck….” Zsadist grumbled. “He’s fucking back.”

“You don’t think it’s him, do you?” I asked tentatively. 

“Yea, I do. Fuck!” he disappeared into his room and I looked at Rhage who shrugged. 

Turning back to my room, I sighed and got dressed. If it was who we thought it was, I’d need to be ready for anything. Slipping on my leathers, a white beater on next. I looked around the room for my shitkickers, I remembered I had tossed them in the back of the closet last night. Swearing, I searched for them. 

Finding the minute later, I threw them on and left my room. Meeting with Rhage, we thundered down the stairs and entered the foyer where Wrath was with our ‘guest”. They were laughing like old friends and somehow the thought didn’t comfort me. 

“Here are two of them!” Wrath said a bit too jovial for my King to be. The fucker that had woken up the entire house turned around. It was Dagger. Mother---fucker. What in the fuck was he doing here?

Before I could open my mouth, the rest of the Brotherhood showed up. Tohrment, Phury, Zsadist thundered down the stairs while V and Butch came in from the Pit. They stopped as they came into view.

“So this is what’s left of the Brotherhood. Good thing I showed back up, huh?”  _ Pompous asshole. _

“Yea, man, what are you doing back here? I thought you were exiled to the Old Country?” V asked unceremoniously

Dagger growled at him. His eyes going dark and he gave V a murderous glare. “I was fuckhead but now I’m back.” 

_ Hmm...exile must be over with. _

“And he’s staying here. We need all the Brothers we can get.” Wrath eyed all of us like we were going to fight him over this. We all nodded and left it at that. 

“What about your twin? He coming too?”

“Brice? Fuck no. He’s holed up somewhere else. Haven’t seen him in fifty years.” Phury and Z gave a quick glance at one another. Since Phury saved Z centuries ago they haven’t been to far away from each other. They knew they weren’t the only set of twins in the Brotherhood, even though Brice never transitioned.

“Good to know.” 

“Well ….I’m getting food for me and Mary then.” Rhage said. “Welcome back Dag.” he clapped him on the shoulder before leaving to the kitchen. 

Dagger looked at us puzzled. He was the one who never took a mate. Never saw the use in it. When he could get any woman and all the blood he wanted. Variety, I think he told me. And he had a thing for spoken for  _ shellans. _

“And who’s Mary?” he asked looking at us. 

“Rhage’s  _ shellan. _ ” the look in Dagger’s eyes spelled trouble. “And no, you will not sniff around the mated  _ shellans. _ ” Wrath’s low warning spoke volumes. In this house, Dagger would behave, but only for so long. Eventually, one day, his fixation would lead him into trouble. 

“Right so, Tor and Z you two on rotation tonight. Try to make it back before dawn.” Wrath said giving me a look. I knew he was talking to me. He had been on my ass since he found out I was sneaking around without telling anyone. Didn’t help when I conveniently left my phone on silent. A few quiet hours with Arianna...it’s all I needed. 

We both nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Z would say goodbye to Bella before he suited up and left. In my room, I was allowed to think of Arianna. Just the thought of not seeing her for quite sometime left an ache in my chest.  _ Snap the fuck outta it.  _ I told myself over and over. Rubbing my chest, I went about to the double doors that led to my weapons. Arming myself, I made sure I had everything. Strapping the daggers on my chest, I grabbed my coat and left myself. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Dagger was waiting for us. The smile he gave us sent trouble to my bones. 

“I’m coming with you two. It’s been awhile since I’ve been in out in the field and I need to get acquainted with Caldwell.” Z and I both nodded and walked out of the mansion and dematerialized out.

Arriving in the center of town, I knew we were close to ZeroSum. Fine with me. The night air was damp and still carried a bite from winter. Humans mulled around us and kept a safe distance whilst they went on about their business.

“We’ll do a quick split and search the area. If you find more than one, call.” Z said. Unfortunately for him, he had been doing this longer than me. I had only been in the Brotherhood for fifty years. I think he had twenty five on me. No one knew how long Dagger had been around. 

Turning away from my Brothers, I need to put my head in the game or else I’d be the on left bleeding tonight.  Canvassing the alleyway, I kept my eyes peeled. When finding none except a few drug dealers, I found myself down the next alleyway. After another twenty minutes of patrolling, I finally ran upon one. The smell of baby powder permeated the air and I hope to fuck this time I remembered to shower before I hit the sheets. He didn’t hear me as I came close. He didn’t realize that I was about to send his ass back to the Omega. 

Coming up behind him, he was leaned down over a body. From the smell of it, it wasn’t human. Meticulously carving into the body, I couldn’t tell what but I could let this happen anymore. Unlike most  _ lessers _ , this one seemed relatively new. Still had his hair color. 

“Didn’t your mother teach you to not play with your food?” I asked. The  _ lesser  _ turned around, his eyes wide as he snarled at me.

“Didn’t your mother teach you to not interrupt a meal?” he shot back.  _ Ohh...this one is witty. _

I was already bored. He must have noticed because when I went to strike, he dodged me. Growling I swung my arm out, my dagger in my hand like it was a part of me, and struck him. The crunch sound indicated that I had hit something. His scream pierced the night air around us. Crumpling against the wall, he reacted quickly when I went to grab him and thrust my dagger in his chest. 

Scampering away from me, he crawled on all fours. Blind from where my dagger had erupted an eyeball. Giving him a kick with my shitkicker, I pushed him over and crouched over him, My dagger in my hand, I reared back and lodge it in his heart. Turning my head as a burst of white light poured from the  _ lessers _ body, I had just sent him back to the Omega. He had gained another one of his foot soldiers. 

Coming to my feet, I cleaned the black oily blood  off my dagger and looked around the alleyway. Seeing no human nor   _ lesser _ , I kept walking. Out of the alleyway, I nodded to Z whose own body was stained with the blood of the  _ lesser  _ or _ lessers _ he had taken down. Following him, we walked side by side, eyes wide the fuck open and no smell of baby powder in sight. 

We found him. Found him bent over a mutilated  _ lesser _ . His own dagger in his left hand while the other held the  _ lesser _ down. You could hear the oily blood gurgling from the slit in its throat. Down the arm that we could see, it had been dissected down to the bone. 

“What the fuck are you doin?” Z hissed at him.

When he looked up at us, blood smeared across his face, a evil grin crossed his face. The sick pit in my stomach didn’t waver as he wiped his mouth. Piercing the  _ lessers _ heart, he stood up and looked at us. No words were spoken but the silence spoke volumes. 

“Dag that’s a bit extreme…” his ‘extremes’ were one the few reasons why he was exiled. I’m surprised that Wrath let him back without a warning about how things were run now. 

“Didn’t Wrath talk to yo ass before you came with us?” Z asked shaking  his head.

“Yea, what of it?” he asked nonchalantly cleaning his blade. 

“Neither of us care what the fuckin reason is, this ain’t how we do things now?” I said carefully. I knew taken the wrong way, Dagger would flip his shit all over this alleyway. 

“What do you do?”

“A lil rough-housing, then kill. There’s not many of us left so we don’t have the time to play with the enemy.”

“Well fuckers takin’ all the fun out of life….”

“Yea, yea..now let’s move on and hit ZeroSum, I could use a drink” I said. Z had stayed quiet through most of it. I knew he hated Dagger with a passion and I think he was afraid that Dag would come after Bella. 

We parted ways again. Saying we would reconvene in a hour. Sounded good too me. I didn’t want to be around this stench any longer. Traveling down another alleyway, I came up on another  _ lesser  _ and took him down. What the fuck was with it tonight? These guys were too damn easy to kill. What, the Omega, was finding it hard to find psychotic assholes nowadays?

I didn’t dwell on it. I had better things to think about. Like Arianna. Looking at my watch I almost congratulated myself. I hadn’t thought about her in almost six hours. I rolled my eyes.  _ Goody for me _ . Opening the message box, I scrolled through the messages. Realizing I had one from Z, I raised an eyebrow. 

_ “we have 2 tlk to Wrath abt Dag.” _

I seriously, to God, hated text speak. Lucky for me, I can read it.

_ “I know. We’ll have to do it when he’s not around.”  _

The wind ruffled around me sending a cold chill down my back. Pausing, as I heard a noise, I gently pulled my gun out of the holster and slowly turned around. When I realized it wasn’t a  _ lesser _ , but a human, I easily pocketed my weapon. 

_ Fuckin’ drug dealers. _

Opening the box for Arianna, I suddenly missed her. That instinctual bonded male in me knew what the fuck I was doing but the rational reclusive half me was shocked to fuck. Leaning myself against a brick wall, I hid myself from exposure, yet I was acutely aware of my surroundings. My thumb hovered the keypad and I wondered if I would sound pathetic for texting her now. 

_ “What are you doing?”  _

I hit the send button. Something as simple as asking what she was doing would be an easy way to get her talking tonight. Unless she was busy. I knew she needed to feed. Another male would be servicing her. A growl escape me and my mind went berserk. I didn’t want another male feeding her. I wanted her to take from me. 

_ “Working. What about you?”  _

_ “Working too. Are you feeling better?” _

_ “I’ve been feeling fine….” _

_ “I’m talking about if you’ve fed.” _

Please don’t tell me you enjoyed it…..Please don’t tell me you enjoyed it…..Please don’t…

_ “Yes, I did. Supervised. One of mother’s ‘escorts’.” _

I sighed in relief. So it wasn’t some fucker tryin to feel her up. Get in my way of claiming her as mine.

_ “Does that bother you? That someone else feeds me?”  _

Fuck!  _ Way to go asshole.  _ Give it away that someone, not you, is letting her take his vein. _ Now would be a good time to lie asshole.  _

_ “Not really. I know you need it. Does it bother you it’s not someone of your choosing?” _

_ “Yea, actually.” _

Going for the gold,  _ “Who would you prefer?”  _

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. Was she really mulling over her answer? Were there more males in her line of sight than me? I had almost given up waiting when my phone chimed again. 

_ “You.” _

I groaned as all the blood rushed to my cock. Making me lightheaded. Fuck, why’d she go and say that now? Why’d the fuck did I ask. If I wrote back what I really wanted to say, I knew she would back out on me. But she had been so bold as to tell me what she wanted, I must rise to the challenge.

_ “Oh dearest Virgin, I’ve made it awkward, haven’t I?” _

_ “No! No you didn’t. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”  _

_ “Are you sure?”  _

Oh, yes I was sure. As much as I wanted to materialize over the right now, I knew I had countless nights of work ahead of me. Can’t really give up what you do for a female. Even if you’re bonded to her. 

_ “Yes, I’m sure.”  _

Too mortified, I’m sure she wouldn’t texted me back later. Looking down at the large erection straining against my leathers, I growled. ‘Fuckin’ traitor….had to show your ass tonight.” I hissed at it. Yea, I know...crazy vampire cussing his own cock out. Watch out world!

Giving myself a minute, I left the alleyway and stomped to ZeroSum. I needed alcohol bad. And heavily, if I might add. Gaining control of myself was the only way I would make it till I got home. Looking at the line, I knew I could easily pass by, but if I couldn't handle a single text from her, what makes me think I can get through a night here without thinking about her. With alcohol in my system. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning...excessive swearing. It's fun to write these guys. Don't worry later on you'll get to see more POV other characters. 
> 
> As always...I don't own it.

Rolling my eyes, I materialized back to my room. The four walls greeted me happily and I began to disarm myself. Touching my phone I sent Z a message telling him I was home for the night. He wouldn’t let me know but he was fine with that. 

Easing out of my clothes, I set my weapons aside and climbed into the shower. I had to wash of the stink of baby powder and blood off me. I took extra concentration to keep my mind off Arianna’s words.

_ You. _

Fuck. Washing my hair, my back arched into the hot water, I tried like hell to keep my composure. My cock standing in full attention begging for a release that it needed. Like Hell, I was going to chase another female. I wanted her. All of her and I was going to get it. 

Toweling off, I kept my thoughts elsewhere. Throwing clothes on, I jogged down to the billiards room and snatched a bottle of Goose. Returning to my room, I knew this, other than running or swimming, would keep me from thinking about her.

_ You. _

Her voice was back. Unscrewing the lid, I tipped it back and sighed as the liquor burned down my throat. Relief was on it way. Or so I hoped it would be. Laying on my bed, I idly flipped through a few hundred channels that Vishous offered the compound. Another swig. More burn. Repeat process. 

Finally! Godzilla. A movie worth seeing. Leaving the remote by the table, I tipped the drink back and frowned when it was empty. Ah, well, time for a new bottle. But the movie was on and I didn’t feel like leaving. Calling down to the kitchens, I asked for two more bottles. Happily they complied. 

_ You. _

Goddamnit! I needed to drown her voice. My cock aching more each time her voice popped in my head. I was fucked the next time I saw her. Royally fucked. A  knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and entered Fritz with two bottles and ice and glasses. Man, this guy was the shit tonight. 

Setting it down on the table beside me, he promptly ignored everything else around him. Grabbing a bottle, I untwisted the cap inhaling the fumes of wheat and alcohol Before Fritz left the room, he turned around and looked at me. I couldn’t be assed with the glass and ice

“Will you be dining in your quarters tonight your grace?” 

Damn...he stumped me. “Ah, don’t know. I’ll call down if I don't’ change my mind.” 

“Excellent!” he squealed before leaving me alone in my room with my thoughts haunting me. Drowning more of the vodka, I should have told him to bring three bottles. Resting my head back onto the headboard, my knee propped up to hold my bottle. I stared at the movie but never really listening to it. I was too absorbed in finding relief.

_ You _

_ You _

_ You _

_ motherfucka’, I said YOU. _

Growling, I grabbed a pillow and hid my fucking scream. This was going to drive me insane until I saw her. Grabbing my phone, I had to know. 

_ “When can I c u?” _

_ “What?”  _

Shit. Z’s damn text speak spewing from me. 

_ “Answer me female. When can I see you?” _

_ “Now that I can understand you….I’m not sure. I’d say in a week or two.”  _

Fuck. fuckity fuck fuck fuck. I couldn’t handle a week or two. Breathe, I needed to fucking breath. Making my lungs work, I took slow breaths. 

_ “Let me find out. It might be sooner, but Torhture, please don’t get your hopes up.”  _

What. The. Fuck….does that mean?

My hopes were already up. 

I needed to see her...like tonight. 

_ “That’s fine…take your time.”  _

Setting my phone down I knew I was doomed until she told me otherwise. After hearing from her,  the voice in my head went quiet. Thank fuck for small things. Chucking back the next bottle of Goose, I surrendered to my own drunk sleep. 

When I awoke the next afternoon, I was surprised that my head wasn’t throbbing. I wasn’t much of a drinker and I was sure to be paying the consequences for last night, but I wasn’t. Throwing some sweats on and white beater, I laced my Nike’s and headed down to the Workout Room. Slipping my headphones on, I turned the treadmill on and took off. 

Sweat soaked, I tore off my shirt. Looking at the clock I had been down here for almost two hours. when I looked over and saw Z on the treadmill beside me. His lanky frame had bulked up since Bella had left him then came back to tell him she was pregnant. He gave me a pointed look and motioned to my headphones. 

Removing them, I pushed my hair from my face. Taking a swig of my water bottle, he let me get adjusted before talking. 

“Where in the fuck did you run off too last night?”

I almost rolled my eyes. “Back to the compound.” 

“You were supposed to meet us at ZeroSum.” 

“I texted you man...Jesus. We ain’t dating Z.” 

“Fuck you.” he snarled. 

“We gotta talk to Wrath about Dag.” he said his mood suddenly changing.

“Yea, I know.” 

“Like right fucking now.” 

“Fine. Fine. I’m coming with you.” I said with a touch more exasperation than I meant too. It’s not that I needed to report in, I did, but I wanted to run off the alcohol and Arianna. 

Tossing my shirt to me, he headed out the Workout Room. Following him a second later, the thud of his shitkickers and the soft sounds of my Nike’s were the only thing you could hear down the corridor. Pressing the passcode to open up to the compound, we didn’t talk as we continued to walk. Reaching Wrath’s study, we didn’t have to knock because it was open. Which was unusual for this time of afternoon. 

The male was sitting behind his delicate desk, frown on his face, fingers drumming, stare locked on the phone like bad news had just come in. Neither of us were sure that there was any bad news except what we were about to drop on him.

“What’s doing you two?” 

“We need to report about last night.” Z said before I could open my mouth. 

“And?” 

“We found Dagger dissecting a  _ lesser _ last night. Like some serious Jack the Ripper shit. All you saw were bones and tendons by the time we got to him.” 

“Fuckin’ hell..” 

“Yea, that’s what we said.”

“Did you talk to him about it?” 

“Yea, told him we don’t do that shit anymore. Fuck, I don’t think he’ll listen to us.”

“I’ll speak to him when I see him tonight.” We both took that as a dismissal. Leaving the room, I started toward my room when Z called me back. 

“We see you at First Meal?” 

“Do I ever show?” 

“Nah, you’re  more of a recluse than I was.” 

“So there’s your answer. See ya Z.” 

Leaving him alone on ornate carpet, I opened the door to my room. Thankfully the bottles and the overpowering smell of alcohol had been cleaned away. I didn’t regret last night but the voice in my head had seemed to become dull. It was a relief. 

Climbing my ass into the shower, I quickly rinsed off the sweat that poured like wine from my body. I had patrolling again tonight and I was going to dedicate myself to actually doing my fucking job instead of thinking about Arianna. Just as my mind heard her name, my cock came alive. The large erection begging for attention again tonight. 

_ Fuckin’ hell. _

Grabbing myself, I thought of Arianna. How she felt in my arms the last time I saw her. How she smelled. I swear I could smell the scent of juniper floating through my shower. Within in a few strokes, I came hard. Hot sticky liquid drowning itself down the drain. I felt better but empty. I needed her here. 

Before the water got cold, I stepped out and grabbed a towel. Entering my room, the steam followed me and the shock cold air was a slight relief. Slipping on my leathers and a black shirt, I stuffed my feet in my shitkickers and proceeded to arm myself. Once armed enough, I left my room. I had no idea who I was paired up with. All I knew was that I had to teach two classes the next couple of days. 

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, I could hear the laughter coming from the dining room. I flipped my phone open. Nothing from Arianna but I was expecting that. Sneaking my way into the kitchen, the  _ doggen  _ were milling around for dinner rush. Rummaging around, I made myself a sandwich and leaned against the counter staying far out of the way. Munching, I ignored the subtle laughter that continued to float. Even the praise when something new came out of the kitchen. 

Finishing, I grabbed a water bottle and walked back to the front hall. No one was around and I knew I couldn’t leave until the sun set. I had fifteen minutes to go. Unlike the rest of the Brotherhood, I was considered the full recluse. Z had lost the title when he mated to Bella. I never ate with them. I never spent time with them. I was work and working out or bed. I was wasting away with this life. Don’t get me wrong I loved this life, but the life of recluse was becoming too much. Bad enough when my only source of conversation and normalcy was with a female I couldn’t get my hands on. 

When Rhage and Mary walked out the dining room, I knew that First Meal was over. He kissed her and headed upstairs to get armed. It was going to be me and him tonight. I didn’t hear him step out of their room but I heard his loud ass. 

“Yo man! It’s me and you tonight!” Rhage called down from the balcony. 

“Yea, thanks for the heads up Hollywood. Getcha ass down here!” 

Materializing in front of me, he seemed way to happy tonight. Following me out the door, we materialized downtown again. I never needed to be told what to do, it’s why Wrath and I got along so well. I knew the protocol and I knew how to handle myself. 

“So you wanna split up or work together?” I asked. 

“Fuck it’s up to you. I’m down either way.” 

“OK, work together then.” 

We headed on. Both of us looking for signs of  _ lessers _ . Every time we passed a group of females it was the same. Everyone of them stopped and stared. Even though Rhage had all the ‘Hollywood’ beauty looks, I wasn’t too bad myself. Just to tease them, Rhage would wink occasionally. The faint shrieks were hilarious. If only they knew.   


The night wore on and it seemed like there were  more  _ lessers _ out tonight than the past few nights. Giving a call in, I asked if anyone was up for fighting tonight. In a matter of minutes, both V and Butch showed up. Both looked pumped to get dirty. 

After taking down a group of six, imagine our surprise...or should I say their surprise when we showed up and the battle quickly over. Butch who started out his night looking like a fine Georgia peach turned ashy after a few rounds.

“Yo cop! Need to bail?” 

“What? You getting tired?” he shot back. 

Laughter followed the few of us. He did look pretty fucked up. Each of us had sustained some sort of injury tonight and for some reason I felt great. Blood smeared all over me and the few cuts and gashes that would heal in a few days, and I felt alive. Is this how Wrath felt? Before he was trapped behind a desk? 

When V and Butch left, Rhage and I carried on. After an hour or so of not finding any more  _ lessers _ , we headed home. I was all too eager to clean up and find food. I was going to need blood again after tonight. Sweeping the area once again, Rhage and I decided to call it a night. Both of us were smeared in blood and grime. 

“Man you look like shit…” 

“Well you ain’t lookin’ so pretty yourself. Is this a first Hollywood?”

“Must be. However can you stand it?” 

I flipped him the bird, “I stopped lookin’ in mirrors.” His laughter reverberated off the brick walls. 

“You wanna head to ZeroSum for a drink?” 

“Won’t Mary expect you home?”

“Probably not right away. I feel like I haven’t spent anytime with you. You fuckin’ recluse.” 

I rolled my eyes. If he only knew how much I was ready to change that. None of them fuckers knew about Arianna. V probably did, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He did give me a look the other night when Wrath told us to be home before dawn. I knew he saw Wrath eyeballin’ me about it. 

“Nah man. I’ll take you up on a game of pool though. I’m starting to smell.” 

“Good deal. We ain’t inviting Beth though, she’ll kick our asses.” 

Materializing back to the compound, I peeled out of my clothes. Fritz was going to have an aneurysm with all the blood that was seeped into the fabric. Tossing them in the hamper, I walked to the shower. Looking in the mirror, I was right. There was a gash on my forehead, streaks of black blood on my neck and grime all over. 

My shower was quick if not throuogh. Stepping out, my skin pink and the steam thick, I grabbed a towel and took a seat on my bed a minute later. The water rolling off me, soaking into the sheets. Grabbing my phone from the pillow where I had tossed it earlier, I saw I had a message. Opening it, I saw it was from Arianna.

_ “I hate to be bearer of bad news, but it’s going to be a month.”  _

A month? A fuckin’ month without seeing her. I couldn’t text her back. Growling, I tossed my phone across the room and heard it clank against the wall. Burying my head in my hands, I had to keep myself from going to shit. I might be a bonded male but I could handle this. I remember seeing both Rhage and Z without their  _ shellans _ . A male was the shrunken form of himself. I had to keep it together. 

  
I hoped to Virgin I had enough shit to do for another month. What the fuck was I going to do on my nights off? Shaking my head, I knew that would be an impossibility.  I would volunteer as much as possible. Throwing jeans and a hoodie on, I snuck out of my room and headed to the billiards room. Maybe Rhage and I could get a game in without everyone flippin’ out that I was interacting. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm feeling gracious tonight and have over 7 pages typed for "WTWC" I'm posting 2 chapters tonight. J.R. Ward really doesn't go into the glymera and their way of life so I'm trying to change that. 
> 
> As always... I don't own it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Arianna POV _

 

When Father announced that he wasn’t leaving on any trips for a month, I was devastated. Instead, he was preparing for the spring season. There would be ample parties and dances to attended after the last time I bailed, I was forced to go. I hated such events. I hated the prying eyes of the  _ glymera _ . There would be plenty of single newly transitioned males that I’m sure would be pushed toward me. And like every year thus far, I had come away without being mated. 

And so, my month of torture was upon me. I had texted Torhture and told him it was going to be a month. He never replied back. I don’t know if that was a good thing or not. Was he just as devastated as I was or was he angry? I was dreading if Mayrah misbehaved. Neither of my parents would punish me during this month, but there would be Hell to pay when it was all over. 

April brought showers. Rain and more rain, but this didn’t affect the  _ glymera _ . The parties would continue far into May. While it was warm, not insanely hot. Where they could spend time hobnobbing and gossiping. We were only required to attend at least a week but Father’s influence would be able to keep us there for a solid month. I think they were hoping this year, I would be mated and long gone from their home. 

_ This, I knew was to disappoint them.  _

A few days into April, I received a message from Torhture. The happiness that spilled over me was unbearable and I had only minutes to read and reply before my stylist was coming back into the room.

_ “Why is it going to be a month?”  _

_ “Remember when I bailed on that party last year?”  _

_ “Yea.”  _

_ “This is my punishment. I’m forced to endure a month of the glymera. The Virgin help me…” _

_ “So there’s no way to see you unless I attend these parties?”  _

_ “If you can attend, then by all means, save me from this disastrous season.”  _

_ “I wasn’t aware it was that bad?” _

_ “Only when at the end unmated females are mated and you’re the last one standing without a mate.”  _

Damn! What a way to be a bitch about it. Give it away that I wanted to be mated and gone from this hellhole. I actually, secretly, had my hopes on Torhture redeeming me from this, but as this month was to progress, I knew that dream was going to die. 

_ “I swear, must it sound archaic?” _

_ “I know, but be thankful you’re a Brother and don’t have to put up with their bullshit….Damn, I must go. My “stylist’ has returned.”  _

I hid my phone as soon as she walked in. The only blessing that came from this was that I was being fed. And fed well. I had to endure dinners with my parents again. Mayrah was in a state of happiness that I was there, but I was only tolerated. A retraining of table manners and etiquette were imposed on me again. As well as Mayrah who had a tougher time with it. Though, at her age, with my brothers alive, my mother was a lot easier to deal with. Now, she was unbearable harsh. 

It’s why I tutored Mayrah while she wasn’t looking. I wasn’t going to have Mayrah humiliated like that when given time she would get it. Each dance step, each fork used, or proper way of greeting was burned into Mayrah’s little brain that only cared about her dolls and dancing around her room. 

She would cry when she didn’t get the steps right. Me, a natural dancer, breezed through the lessons. But she had two left feet that I had to correct. So we tried and tried again. After three days of practice she got it well enough that she was passable. The only thing that she really needed to worry about was table etiquette. She wasn’t old enough to participate in the dances. Mother should have known but I know she didn’t care. 

Finally the night had arrived. The first party was going to be in full swing if we didn’t get there in time. My parents believed in being ‘fashionably late’ was something to keep in mind if you’re ever invited. I was donned in a navy blue ballgown with a sweetheart neckline. My favorite part was the lace up back. It gave me enough of a feel for a corset but not the unbearable strictness. It was a full length gown that billowed out around me. 

Truly I thought it was overdone, but I couldn't complain. I was donned in something other than jeans and shirts. Other than having my hair pulled back from my face. Mayrah was dressed in pink. Another favorite color of hers. There would be plenty of young her age there to play with while the adults danced and gossiped. 

I was an adult, but I wasn’t one of them. I was better off being a wallflower. When we arrived, the party was indeed in full swing. Everyone parted ways as were introduced and I escorted Mayrah to the area where the children were. Happily bouncing away when she found a few of her friends, I stood there for a few minutes before disappearing. Wandering around the ballroom, I snuck a glass of champagne. Sipping it slowly and hoping mother didn’t see me, I reveled in the small indulgence. 

“Arianna!” I heard my name called. No one talked to me at these things. Turning around slowly, I saw Bella. An old friend of mine. She was dressed in a dark purple halter evening gown that suited her perfectly. Behind her stood an imposing male. His eyes hardened to everyone around him who were staring. But when he looked at her his eyes lit up.

_ Must be her mate… _

“Bella. How are you?” I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“I’m only here for  _ mahmen. _ You know how is she.” 

I nodded at her. Lucky for her to be able to use an endearment for her own mother whereas I wished mine would take a long walk off a short pier. 

“Your, uh, mother isn’t around is she? Or your father?” 

“No, why?”

“Because I’d rather not run into your father.” the male spoke up. 

I shot him a quizzical look but said nothing. 

“Oh! Where are my manners. Ari, this is my mate Zsadist.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said softly not taking his hand. From the looks of him, I’d say he was a Brother if he didn’t want to run into my Father. Which meant he knew Torhture. The question was itching to spew from my mouth when another dance started. 

“Dance with me Ari….like we used too when we were younger.” she laughed then turned to her mate. “I’ll be out there. …” he nodded seriously like he couldn’t wait to get out of here.

She took my hand and we took our places. She might be mated and I was not, but nothing should get said about it. Bella was from a good family. Like mine and most here must know she was mated. 

As we twirled and danced through the steps, I could see that her mate kept a strict eye on her. “So how long have you been mated?” I asked spinning by her. 

“Not long. We’re expecting our first young.”  my heart froze in my chest. Mated early and already with young. I swallowed the tears that threatened to form. It had always been my wish to have what she had. 

Forcing a small smile. “Congratulations Bella. I’m guessing that’s why he’s been zeroing in on you this entire time.” 

“It is. You know you should come visit me. I don’t think anyone would mind especially if I tell them who your Father is.” 

I froze again. “Maybe, but don’t get your hopes up Bella.”  _ Funny, same thing I told Torhture. _

She looked at me funny, but didn’t say anything. She wouldn’t. Bella had a tendency to know when someone was bullshitting her. It was her ‘gift’ we always said. Life before my brothers died and I was forced into this hellish life. The dance ended quickly and we made our way back to her mate who took her close to him. Their love evident in their eyes. I was insanely jealous. 

I watched him whisper something in her ear and she nodded sadly. Turning back to me, “I’ve got to go. Zsadist isn’t wanting me on my feet much.” 

I nodded silently saddened her sudden leave. Watching them go, I stood there rooted to my spot and wondered what to do now. I couldn’t stand around by myself. It looked bad enough that I wasn’t here with a mate. I think whispers got around a few years ago that during my feeding times, I was supervised by my mother and it got around that there was something wrong with me. 

I briefly wondered their same sentiments. It would look bad to touch the keys on the piano and I couldn’t disappear because if I did, they would ask mother and father where I was. So I stood back and watched the crowd. Occasionally engaging in a drink. 

As the hours wore on, I wasn’t asked for a dance even though there were more than enough males and few females that were milling around. A tap on the arm brought me out of my reverie. It was Mayrah. Her overjoyed exterior brightened my night a little more. 

“We are to leave now.”

  
“I’m coming with you.” she took my hand and led me out where I helped her in a small car that was waiting for me and her. I couldn’t leave her to ride alone. Halfway there, she fell asleep on me. Carrying to her room when we arrived home, I gently undressed her and placed her in bed. When she woke hours later, she could skip downstairs to find food.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you all! :)

Entering my room, I took the time to check myself in the mirror. I looked splendid but lonely. No wonder males didn’t want to approach me. It was normally the job of the mate of the female who conducted the party to help wallflowers, like myself, a dance with someone. I had two more to go and I would be done so far within this part of the Season. The phone under my pillow rang and I reached to grab it.

_ “Did you have fun tonight?” _

_ “It was dismayal.”  _

_ “That bad?” _

_ “Only one dance and that was with Bella.” _

_ “Bella??” _

_ “Yes, she’s mated to a male named Zsadist….do you know him?”  _

_ “Yea, he’s my Brother.” _

I was shocked. What a tiny world we live in.

_ “He seems imposing. Polite, but imposing.”  _

_ “I’ll let him know his manners were impeccable. I wish I could see you in your dress…” _

_ “You can always ask Bella. She has a good eye for fashion.”  _

_ “I’d rather see you.”  _

_ “If you came here you wouldn’t be able to make yourself go home.”  _

_ “A good hard kick on the ass never hurts anyone.”  _

_ “Ok...but you’re gonna have to make it quick. Dawn will be here in less than an hour.”  _

I was going to regret this. Severely. It would be hard for him to leave me; regardless if we were pressed for time or not. Glancing around the room, I had left my door opened. Closing it quietly, I barred it just in case. 

“Psst!” I heard coming from my balcony. 

“Close your eyes if you want a real surprise…” I whispered.

“OK! Not peeking.” 

I took a brave breath and walked out toward the balcony. Opening the doors, I felt a cool breeze float around me. He wasn’t dressed for battle but for comfort. It was nice to see him different for a change. Made him seem more real, less fantasy.

“You can open your eyes.” 

He did and the look he gave me made me feel pretty.. “Oh dearest Virgin...you’re a vision. Beautiful even.” 

“You’re too kind.” 

“No, I mean it. Come here female.” he demanded softly. 

I did as he said and he took me in his arms. “What are you doing?” 

“You said you didn’t have a dance...so here I am.” 

“There’s no music.” 

He leaned close my ear and I shivered. “We don’t need any.” 

I fought the urge to blush and I think I did well under the circumstances. We danced slowly for a little while and it felt nice. Too nice, in fact. No words were needed even though I could tell that sunrise was coming. Looking up at him, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“It’s almost daybreak.”

“I know...just a minute longer, please?” I only nodded. “Can I see your next dress?” 

“It’s in my closet. I can’t simply bring it out here to admire.”

“Then I’ll meet you in your closet.” My eyes widened as he dematerialized from my sight. Seriously! What was he thinking? Daybreak was only minutes from now…...He couldn’t get back in if he missed the blinds going down.

Rushing to my closet, he stood there waiting on me. Taking a breath, I picked up my skirts and brushed past him. Reaching in the back of the closet where the next dress would be, I pulled it out. It was black strapless with scattered sequins and raunched skirt.

“You’ll be breathtaking.” he whispered in awe. 

I hung the dress up and walked toward him. “Thank you...I hate to say this, but you have to go Torhture….”

He pulled me close and breathed me in. Kissing me on the cheek he vanished from my sight. I stood there frozen. Did he actually kiss me? A cheek kiss, but a kiss nevertheless. Touching my cheek, I let myself blush. Slipping the dress off a minute later, I eased myself into the shower and into bed. 

Another week wore and before I knew it, it was time for another ball. I rolled my eyes at the prospects of having to sit around and forcibly to sit out the dances. When mother’s stylist came to me, she prepped me and dressed me for the night ahead. I was in the black dress that I showed Torhture and Mayrah was going to be in princess blue this time. She hated blue, but she would wear it without fuss. 

As we arrived at the house, we were indeed, half an hour late. It was fine with me. The later we were the less time I had to be around these people. Taking my sister, once more to the area for the young, I began my usual wandering. Grabbing a glass of champagne, I sipped it slowly. No need to become inebriated while I was here. Don’t want to make my parents look bad.

_ Oh dear Virgin…. _ I rolled my eyes. 

After quite a while of wandering and watching everyone dance, I was finally asked. The poor boy was a pre-trans but as hopeless as it seemed, I couldn’t turn him down. It would be rude. Taking me out to the dance floor, I followed the steps to the dance. I could see my parents from the distance I was at and the look of disapproval was evident on their faces but were quickly replaced by stoic indifference. I wasn’t going to be chewed out about this but I was going to get the disappointment that it was a pre-trans and not a full male that had asked me to dance. 

When it was over, he scampered away to his friends.  _ Oh sure….laugh at the spinster.  _ I thought cruelly. Another hour passed and my drink was halfway to my lips when I heard a voice behind me. 

“You are the belle of the ball tonight.” I turned around slowly to see Torhture. A smile broke out on my face as I drank him in. He was wearing a tux and it was a rather fine cut on him. Just another secret to his wardrobe. 

“And what, pray tell, are you doing here?” I asked giving my drink to a passing  _ doggen.  _

“I’m here to see you.” 

“How did you acquire an invitation?”

“Don’t need one when one of your Brothers is mated to Marissa.” 

“Nicely done. I’m sure her mate was thrilled that she was being escorted by you instead of him.”

“Not really but he’s on rotation tonight...didn’t have much of a choice.” 

I could feel their eyes on me. Like vultures waiting for me to die so they could devour me. I shuddered at the  thought. The whispers would begin and soon those whispers would eventually find my Father and he would have to come and investigate. 

“You know...you’ll have to dance with Marissa a few times. Not just me.” 

“Oh, I’m aware.” he looked around the room. “So this is where the vultures perch?” 

“Unfortunately so.” 

“Would you like to dance?” he asked me carefully. Under old rules, I wasn’t allowed to turn him down. 

“I would and lucky me, you’re my second dance this evening.” 

“I saw. That poor fuc---pre-trans was terrified of you.”  he corrected himself. 

“I’m not that terrifying.” 

“No but you’re beauty is.” he took my hand and we began to dance. I was absolutely in awe that he could do the steps. It had taken me days to learn this one. Twirl, step, step, clap, twirl. All in rhythm and motion. No dance was longer than five minutes and by the time we were done, he took my hand kissed the back of it. I blushed and he escorted me back to my seat. 

“You did fairly well for someone who, I’m assuming, has never been to one of these.” 

“Marissa gave me the low down on a few rules. In actuality I just followed your steps.” I couldn’t help but laugh and shake my head at him. 

“You’re something else, you know that?” 

Marissa, the great beauty of our species, found Torhture and I talking intimately. With a soft ‘ahem’ and a gleam from her eyes, she informed us that she was ready to go. That Butch was already home and waiting for her. Torhture turned back to me and bid me goodnight. Any affectionate displays were forbidden for unmated females and I longed for his embrace, but I was going to be denied. 

We had dance two more times that night and for the first time in years, I actually had a good time. But I knew this wasn’t going to last. I’m sure next week, I’d be chained to the house and locked up for dancing with a stranger. One I didn’t introduce to my Father. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

But he was already gone. Finding Mayrah, I rounded her the ballroom, hoping to run into our parents and maybe talk them into letting me and her go home early. When we found them, Mayrah performed beautifully and we were allowed to go home.

Mayrah was asleep by the time they arrived home. I had changed into comfortable clothes and was getting ready to prepare myself for bed when I was escorted to my Father’s study.  Warily, I followed the  _ doggen  _ down the flight of stairs across the main part of the house where we would be entering my parents wing. They had the mind years ago to separate the kids from the adults and it suited us fine.

Entering the study, it was connected to the library and how I wished I could sneak inside and capture a book. My limited supply was pathetic. I was nervous but I tried not to show it. I had a feeling what this conversation would be over and I regretted telling Torhture about the parties I was to attend.

“Sit down Arianna.” my father said with much control.

As I did, I kept my eyes slightly downcast. Placing my hands in my lap, I barely registered mother standing beside him. Here I was before the two people that hated me more than they did the King. I felt like a naughty schoolkid being sent to the headmaster’s office for something. 

“Do you know who you were dancing with tonight?” 

I feigned ignorance. “No, I don’t. Who was he? He seemed cordial enough….”

“He’s member of the Brotherhood and I do not approve. He was with a mated female, Marissa. Disgraceful, if you ask me.” 

“I wasn’t aware of that.” I said slowly. If I answered too quickly, I would be lying to them. 

“You seemed like you were having a good time with him. LIke you knew who he was..” Mother peered at me trying to find out if  I was lying. 

“I was just being friendly. Who knows this might be my season. Making conversation with a male is not a crime!” I uttered hiding the trace of venom.

Mother snorted and shook her head. “We’ve been trying to the last few years to find you a male of worth and do you know what?”

_ No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me…. _

“None seem interested in you. I have a daughter that is a pariah.” 

_ Like you would ever help me out of here.. _

“Then a  _ doggen _ pointed you talking to him intimately!! You’re making a disgrace of us!” Father snarled. I knew then I was in trouble. I had been careless in my brief happiness. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t realize…” 

“Well now you realize. You’re not going to anymore of these functions until you can prove that you’re not some desperate harlot.” He concluded the conversation. 

“Yes, Father.” I said trying to sound mournful. In truth, I was freaking ecstatic. This meant I could see Torhture without anyone being home. 

“And Arianna…” mother called out before I could close the door. “you’re looking a little too plump. However you managed to fit into those dresses is beyond me.” I kept my mouth closed, but I could read between the lines. 

  
My days of eating well were over. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So long chapter for everyone. I won't be updating till after this weekend and maybe into next week. I've got to get caught up on the stories I'm working on. I've been quite lazy. 
> 
> As always
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Torhture POV _

 

I was in the kitchen making myself a sandwich when I ran into Bella hours after she and Z left to go to some party. From what Z had told me, when he arrived home, she hadn’t shut up about it. Which was fine with me because when I heard the name _ “Arianna”   _ I instantly stopped with my awesome sandwich making skills. Peering at her, I hesitated to ask. I didn’t want to make myself seem obvious.

“Arianna?” I asked putting the finishing touches on my sandwich.

“Yep. She and I used to be friends until her brothers died and that was the last time I saw her. I always wondered what happened to her, but she looked good tonight, a little thin, but good.” 

_ Means that she had been feeding better… _

I knew she had went to the ball, but I didn’t know if Bella knew what I was only beginning to know. That things weren’t right in that household. I couldn’t place it but I knew I’d figure it out sooner or later and I hoped, in my case, it would be sooner.

“We danced once. I’m surprised Z let me. He’s been breathing down my back since I told him I was pregnant…” I raised an eyebrow at her. “Not that I mind, but I know he didn’t want to go tonight.” 

“Who danced?” 

“Ari and I. You know she is a dancer?” 

“No clue. Any good?” 

“Oh yes, she would have left to go to the city at the Joffrey Ballet School, but her brothers died. I’ve watched her dance I swear, I could live to the end of my days and never have that kind of passion and dedication.”  she said taking a bite of her own sandwich. 

“I guess that’s good.” I hated to feign ignorance, but this seemed like I was spying on her. Finishing my sandwich, I nodded at Bella and disappeared from the kitchens. Heading outside to the gardens, I  quickly texted her asking if I could see her. When she finally relented reminding me severely that dawn was in less than an hour, I dematerialized and landed on her balcony. 

When I saw her. ..she was a vision. Pulling her into my arms, we danced a slow dance that required no music. Just our imaginations. I think then, I fell in love with her. Showing me the dress for the next ball, I knew I had to go.

Lucky for me, one of my Brothers was mated to someone of the  _ glymera _ . Arriving back home, I forced my feet to the Pit. I would need a date, I’m sure of it. And I know that Butch would kick my ass for asking but fuck it. 

“Yo Butch you in here?” 

“Yea!” I heard him from the back of the Pit. I swear this place had been retouched with a slight feminine design. 

“Is Marissa around too?” I called out leaning against the couch. Behind me the 70’ flat screen had the latest recap of baseball playing on mute. I never followed sports, but it was life in this place. 

Both of them entered from the back part of the Pit where the bedrooms were housed. All of a sudden a sweep of nerves hit me. “What’s doing Tor?”

“I need to ask Marissa for a favor….”

Butch narrowed his eyes at me. “Nothing like that...so don’t get your feathers ruffled.” 

“What do you need Torhture?” she asked giving her mate a look.

“Do you ever go to any of the parties the  _ glymera  _ hold?”

“Not since I left my brother’s house. Why? You have an urge to go?” she asked giving me a teasing smile. 

“Maybe.”

“It has to do with that female you keep sneaking around to see, isn’t it?” Butch asked crossing his arms over his chest.

My head whipped up and I glared at him. “What I do in my spare time is my fucking business Cop. Don’t need to you to be nosy.”

“Not being nosy, but anyone with half a brain can tell you’ve been around a female when you come back.” 

“Is this important to you?” Marissa asked me.

“Yea. It is.”

“Then why not bring her back here?” Butch inquired.

“Not that fucking simple…..” they both waited for an explanation….”she’s, uh, under _sehclusion_.” Both of them looked at me warily and Marissa sighed at me. 

“Fuckin’ Hell Tor….You can pick ‘em.” 

“Yea, yea...so I’ve been told.”  I waved him off dismissively. 

“I’ll accompany you Tor.” she said. Butch gave her a look like she was out of her mind. “When is it?”

“Next week..”

So that’s how I got my invitation to the next ball. When I found her, we danced and laughed. For someone who detested these functions she seemed to fit in well. Bella was right, she did look well, but I wondered how long that would last. After an hour or two, Marissa found us talking quietly. Her voice didn’t betray her but her eyes did when she saw us. The look of recognition and understanding crossed her face, but she didn’t say anything to me. Maybe she could keep a secret. 

A week later, I was at home after a long night of patrolling. How many days had I been doing this? Four, five? I lost count when April started. Laying in my bed after another feeding, I contemplated whether to swim or volunteer for another night of patrolling. So far, everyone had several days of time off--which they were happy for-- but when I text Tohrment about taking V’s rotation, he informed me that I was off tonight. And for the next two nights.

_ Well fuck…. _

Then my phone buzzed again. 

_ “I’m going to be free tonight.” _ I looked at the clock and it said it was a bit after 3pm. 

_ “I thought you had another ball?”  _

_ “I’m grounded from finishing my season….” _

_ “Why’s that?”  _

_ “You. Father saw me and you dancing and I’ve been ‘disgracing’ the family.”  _

I sat up in bed. What the fuck? Running my fingers through my hair, I looked at the closet. 

_ “I’m coming over then.” _

Closing my phone, I reached for my jeans and a button up black shirt. I was by no means a clotheswhore but  I did try to dress nice, if not simple. I was off the next two nights and quite frankly I didn’t give a flying fuck if I ran into Stryfe or not. I needed to see her. Now all I had to do was wait around till nightfall and I would be with her. 

Dinner, like usual, was uneventful but I ran into Marissa coming in from Safe House. It still took a moment to get used to seeing her without dresses on and today was no exception. The girls here have done her well. 

“I won’t tell anyone that you’ve bonded with her.” she said to me in passing. 

I stopped and pulled her to a vacant room. Ignoring her protests and dark look. “What are you talking about?” All the males tried to keep the cursing at a minimum around the females.

“That female you were talking too. She’s lovely, by the way.” 

“We were talking Marissa….”

“And you’ve bonded with her. She’s the one you’ve been sneaking around to see, isn’t it?”  her eyes held no judgment or glint.

_ Well fuck...I was caught.  _

“Yea….” I said slowly, “It’s only been recent. The bonding.” I crossed my arms in front of me. How have I slipped up? Just by talking to her, Marissa knew my secret.

“I won’t say I’m happy for you but you do know who her father is, don’t you? You’ll be playing with fire Torhture.” 

“Yea, I know who he is.” 

“And you continue to sneak over there to see her? I’m impressed. At least it's better than most males do. Stalk their female.”

“Just don't’ say anything, please. I have a feeling V knows too. He’s the one that ran the plates last year.” 

“You have my word. I’m to find Butch before First Meal.” she left me in the room pondering my own thoughts and fuck ups. Pacing back and forth, I didn’t realize the clock had chimed seven. The sun had set fifteen minutes ago but I wasn’t sure if they were gone yet.

_ “Have they left yet?” _  I wasn’t to tell her that Marissa knew.

_ “Not yet. They like to be late to everything. I think tonight they’re going out to eat. I’ll check.”  _

I would wait for an eternity, but tonight  I was impatient as fuck.

_ “Yea, they’ve left. Greta informed me a few minutes ago. Mayrah went with them.”  _

That’s all I needed to know. The room around me vanished and I stood on her balcony. The wind whipped around me making me shiver. Should have brought a coat. Fuck it. The light of the moon cascaded over the grounds and gave it a haunting glow. I heard the door click behind me and I turned slowly to see her emerge from her room. She looked lovely as ever but she had changed since the ball. 

Her skin was a tad more gaunt than normal. Did she not eat? I had seen her eat the dinner that was left to her one of the nights that I was here. So, I knew she ate food. Then it  dawned on me. She looked healthy and plump last time I saw her and then she tells me she’s banned from the rest of the season because she was caught dancing and talking to me. The banning from the party wasn't’ the only punishment she was receiving. Someone was starving her. A low growl emitted from my chest, I held back the impulse to go to the fucking ball and slide my dagger down Stryfe’s throat. Listen as the blade slid down his esophagus, tearing everything as he choked on his own blood.

“You made it.” she said staying in the darkness of the balcony. She didn’t want me to see her. How can he do this to her? I know she won’t tell me the story. Hell I don’t know if I could handle it. I kept my eyes on her, analyzing her. I recalled a conversation about blood feedings. She said they were supervised. If she was an adult, there’s no reason to supervise her. Another lightbulb went off in my head, they were limiting her blood intake. Tonight, I was going to remedy her hunger tonight. 

“Torhture… say something.” she pleaded. 

“Sorry, it’s been a long few weeks.”

“Well if you’re tired, then we can cut our time short.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” I took a seat on her bench, the same one I’ve been meaning to replace. “Come here female.” she didn’t budge from her spot. “Please come here.” I reiterated. 

Taking a seat beside me, I looked her over. I was right. And I was stupid. So fuckin’ stupid. How had I not seen this sooner.  _ Because jackass, you didn’t want too. You didn’t want to face a truth because you ‘couldn’t handle it’ Be a fuckin’ male and deal with this. _

“I’m guessing you’ve been busy since you haven’t been able to see me?” 

“Yea, most of the guys have had quite a few nights off.” 

“But you’re off tonight….” 

“….And the next two nights.” I finished for her. “I’ve been told I’m working to hard…”  _ Strung too tight is more like it.  _

We sat in silence. It had come to this. We used to be able to talk about anything. Then I saw it….a flicker of her eyes at my neck. I wasn’t offended, I was actually honored that she wanted me. Hell she had already told me that she would prefer to feed off me. This was her chance.

“You’re hungry….” I said inclining my head at her. 

“I’m…” 

“Don’t lie to me.” I challenged her. She didn’t cower at me. Instead she looked at me with something that reminded me of disdain. 

“And if I am? I’m not a child to be ordered around Torhture..” she retort getting up to go back inside. I was stunned. She had fought back at me. 

Grasping her too thin wrist, I gently tugged for fear I would break her. “Sit down, please. I’m not insinuating I can tell you what to do.”

She hesitated. That was a good thing. “Then don’t. I have enough people telling me what to do and how to act that I don’t need it from you.” 

I nodded my head in defeat and she sat back down. “But yes, I am hungry.” On instinct or desire, I’m not sure which, she had climbed into my lap. The sheer intimacy of our closeness was a battle in my head to keep my hands to myself. 

“Then take my vein.” 

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. You can take it any time you need it.”

“No! No!” she cried, tears running down her face. “I can’t. I care about you too much…” she stopped like she had said too much. 

“I want you too. I don’t care about the reasons.” Grasping her chin and making her look at me, her sad eyes reflected in mine. “I want you too.” She hesitated but nodded her head anyway. Her fangs elongated and I braced myself. It had been a very long time since I had a female take my vein.

When she struck, she struck like a starving woman. Her fangs deep in the side of my neck, I felt her mouth begin to move; begin to massage and I couldn’t help but throw my own head back and moan. My eyes closed on their own and I felt my own fangs lengthen in anticipation of tasting her. But I would hold back. This was for her. Not me. 

“....Fuck Ari…” I gasped when she finally pulled back from me after ten minutes. My erection was straining against my jeans and I fought the urge to lay her down on the balcony and take her. Slowly opening my eyes, her own were wild but she seemed better. Before I had time to process, I leaned forward and kissed her lips. My blood tinged on them. What surprised me more was when she kissed me back. 

Her lips were soft and yet firm against mine. I fought back my marking urges and kept it as calm as I could. Her fingers were in my hair, and I felt the pull of the roots and I took that to deepen the kiss. Running my tongue along the seam of her lips, I begged permission which she gratefully gave. My tongue touched hers and I tasted her incredible juniper scent that was floating around us. Her tiny whimper fueled my own desires and I ran my hands up and down her body, she subconsciously rolled her hips into my lap. 

My hips bucked into hers. I could smell the faint spicy bonding scent beginning and I had to pull away from her. When I did, her eyes were hooded and her face was flushed. Her lips were swollen and I ached to kiss them again. 

“Why did you stop?” she whispered. 

“I’m too close to leaving my scent all over you.” 

“Oh! That would be bad….” her eyes widened at her own words. “I mean, it would be bad if someone knew...damn it!”

I chuckled lightly. “I know what you mean.”

Her smile showed relief. Easing off my lap, she took a seat beside me again. I instantly missed her on my lap. 

“So what do we do now?” she asked me tentatively. 

“Don’t know. I could kidnap you….” I teased. 

“I would gladly go with you.” she blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened and I saw her smirk. 

“I know you would, but I’m not really into getting you into trouble.” I told her brushing a lock of hair from her face. 

We sat there in the warm May air and talked for another hour or two until she said she had to go. Everyone would be returning soon enough and she didn’t want them to find me. I reluctantly left her alone in her gilded cage. Her golden prison and I was being serious when I said I would kidnap her. I would take her and Mayrah away from here in a heartbeat. 

However, I knew the repercussions if that happened. I know that Wrath overruled and banned  _ sehclusion  _ for females, but I know Stryfe and he didn’t think well of Wrath anyway. In all the time I have known him, I realized he was threatened by Wrath. By the sanctity of blood and power. 

Hitting the treadmill an hour later, I realized this was the earliest I had come home from seeing Arianna. Tonight’s kiss lingered on my lips and I wanted more from her. I was amazed by the sheer amount of strength it took it keep myself from ravishing her. My blood in her veins would sustain her for several days before her body began weakening for normal foods again. I was determined that next time I saw her, I’d bring food. I wish I had seen this earlier and I would snuck over there every night and gave her food. In my own carelessness, I could lose her permanently. 

  
No one would be bothering me tonight. Most of us were on patrol and those that weren’t were holed away with their  _ shellans _ . I think Wrath and Beth were in the city tonight. Headphones in my ears, I concentrated on a spot ahead of me and took off. I was ready to run Arianna out of my system tonight. I needed her like I needed air and that was too dangerous, even for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's an update :) I've been lazy and this chapter is super short, but it leads up the climax of the story that will start at Chapter 16...
> 
> As always I don't own it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Arianna POV _

 

Sinking my fangs in his neck, I pulled deeply. The warrior blood in him electrified my depleted veins. Replenishing them. Renewing them. I could feel the fire rushing through me as I fed off him. I don’t know what possessed me to do this but I know it wasn’t all desire. It was natural animalistic urge. After the incident last week, food had be scarce and I was afraid to face him. Afraid that he would finally piece the puzzle together. I think he did tonight. 

 

I could see it on his face. I could tell in his demeanor when he saw me. He knew and he had stayed. He didn’t ask questions. I don’t have the courage to tell him anything. When he asked me to take his vein, I freaked out. I was already emotionally tied to him and I couldn’t force my curse on him. 

 

But I did.

And I loved it. 

 

And now I hated myself for it. I prayed that nothing would happen the next few weeks. There’s an old curse that was passed down the matrical line. Some had seen it as a blessing while others find it a curse. If a female feeds off the male of her choosing, with an emotional tie, he would be able to feel whatever happens to me. And if he fed off me, I would be able to feel anything that happened to him. 

 

I hated it. I hated that she cursed me. Her own mother cursed her long ago and when my brothers died, she cursed me. I think she hated me. Hated that I had lived and they had died. I had forgotten about the curse until Tor offered his vein. Then I knew I was in trouble. 

 

Crawling in my bed, I had to keep myself isolated for the next few days while his blood ran through me. It would replenish me. Keep me from having to eat food. What was sent to me barely saw me through the night. 

 

I was fortunate for the next few nights that Father and Mother were too busy for me. I had food sent to me. Even though, I wasn’t hungry, I ate anyway. Mayrah noticed I looked better because she asked me if my ‘phone guy’ had returned.

 

“He has little one.” I was truly impressed that she had kept this secret for me. 

 

“And you took his vein!” she noted

 

“I did. And I feel better. Not so sick.” The lies I had to tell her. Each time food was withheld and I began to lose weight rapidly, or I was laid up in bed after Father had his hand to me; there would a round of  sickness or tired that would be passed on to Mayrah.

 

When those days happened, I kept her as busy and as far away from me as I possibly could. Sometimes I wished she wasn’t damn perceptive. She always knew when he would show up. She even saw him at the ball last week. In secret, she had told me that she found him very handsome. 

 

Two days after I had taken his vein, he messaged me saying he would be busy for the next few nights and don’t, unfortunately, expect him to be able to contact me. Part of me was saddened and yet elated. Which meant I had time to take care of vital freelance work. The few projects I had been graced to find were going to pay me handsomely if I completed them within two weeks. I could do it in a week. I had energy. The food had returned. But I secretly think it was Greta giving me more or giving me her portions while she took my meager ones. 

 

I worked like a madwoman. Punching out words and filing them away when the sun came up, but waking every few hours to work again before sending it to the editor. Mayrah’s newest obsession was dancing. My little one trying to dance! When she begged me to sign her up for tap lessons, I checked my box and reluctantly agreed. 

 

She would be gone three nights a week. Before her lessons were to start. Any later and she wouldn’t be able to function. She, was, almost seven. She complained that she could handle it like I did when I was her age. What she didn’t know was that I had a mother who cared about me. Who encouraged me to dance...to cook...to strive to be the best I could be. Unlike the cold calculating woman she had become. 

 

Another week had passed and May was coming to a close. Summer would be upon us and the New York heat would start to become unbearable. Not that I would mind. The night time during the summers were by far the best for me. I could sit outside and  work to my heart's content. Even today I still don't think about the kiss we shared. If I let myself think about it...then it really happened. Then I know he had felt something for me this whole time, yet he hid it from me. I now know that he bonded with me. 

 

Me? 

 

Of all the females out there...the ones that were more worthy than I. That could be mated and escape their home and not have to live in fear of displeasing her parents.

 

Me? 

 

It’s still hard to believe. I haven’t told Mayrah. I don’t want to get her hopes up. I don’t want her to wish for something that may never come true. For all I know, he could forget about me. Forget about what we have established in the past year. I haven’t been known to leave a lasting impression on people. 

 

I wanted to contact him, but I withheld. I knew he would be happy to speak to me, but he did say he was going to be busy. That things must not be going well enough for the Brotherhood. Or for his own life, maybe? When Mayrah’s first dance recital came up, I asked to go, but I was even denied that. I had paid for it. Encouraged her, practiced with her and I’m being denied to see her dance.

 

_ Mother had made a snide comment about how I looked when she saw me. It had been a few days since Torhture had let me feed off him and I was still feeling the effects. _

 

_ “You seem different Arianna….”  _

 

_ “Still the same as ever  _ **_mahmen_ ** _.” I said using the proper endearment.  _

 

_ “You’re flushed. Like you’ve had extra blood in you.” she peered at me intently. Blood was improving my gaunt looks and I wished I hadn’t fed from him now.  _

 

_ “No more than I usually take. You know how I am _ **_mahmen._ ** _ ” I told her trying to hide it. She nodded and didn’t say anything else, but I was afraid she was watching me now.  _

 

The night after her recital, she knocked on my door. Dressed her costume from the night before, she looked at me with sad eyes. 

 

“I know you couldn’t come see me dance….” 

 

“I know little one, I’m sorry for it.” I told her. 

 

“It’s OK, do you mind if I perform?” 

 

I raised an eyebrow at her. My room was spacious but it wasn’t big enough for her to do this. 

 

“Have Father and Mother left?” 

 

“They did...I dressed myself as soon as they walked out the door.” 

 

“Well if you want to dance, then we’ll have to go to my studio.” Her eyes widened and she suppressed a squeal. My studio was off limits to me since Mayrah was born and I ached to get back in there and stretch my legs once again. I had briefly told Torhture that I danced. I wished to show him what I could do. The last time I was down here, I was trying to incorporate ice skating jumps with ballet.

 

I remember breaking my ankle. 

 

Taking her hand, we walked down the large staircase that would lead us to a hidden door that took you downstairs to the basement. I heard her whimper seeing the darkness but I assured her that she would be fine. Creeping slowly, I fumbled around for the light when we reached the bottom of the stairs. When I found it, I flipped it on and the room lit up for us. 

 

The far wall was covered with mirrors and a barre was bolted in front of it. I knew this would be her only time down here, so we must make the best of it. Rushing from me, she took a stance and I followed her. I watched as my little sister danced, unsteadily, like I used too. 

 

Twirls and pirouettes, a la seconde, escarte, and a croise devant ended her dance. I remember learning those simple steps along with the positions of the feet. I wish I could teach her but unless something happened to my parents, we were stuck. Clapping, I shouted ‘Bravo’ to her and told her we must get back upstairs. 

 

She nodded and rushed back to me. Flipping the light off we scampered up the stairs and up the large staircase leading back to our wing. Breathing heavily, we laughed at our own silliness. It felt good to be able to laugh with her. 

 

The rest of the week flew past us and finally on a late Wednesday night...two weeks after I had been banned from the rest of the season, Torhture finally contacted me. This was the longest we had went without talking to each other since he gave me that phone over the winter season. 

 

_ “I’m alive…” _

 

_ “I can see that. How are you?”  _

 

_ “I’m well. Tired. Things have been hectic. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you.”  _

 

_ “It’s all well. I’ve been busy as well. Or trying too.”  _

 

_ “I miss you Ari. I need to see you.” _

 

_ “I’ve missed you too….I think they’ll be gone tomorrow. It’s the last night of Season.”   _

 

_ “I’ll be there.”  _

 

I was actually excited. He was coming to see me and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. No one would be home and I would have hours to spend time with him. Part of me was now figuring out why so many females worked themselves into frenzy when their male of choice was coming to see them. 

 

I was beginning to act like one. 

Only in secret though. 

 

Tomorrow night couldn’t come fast enough for me. Except in my giddiness, I was being watched. Watched carefully and eyes were waiting on me to fuck up and catch me doing something. Something I wasn’t supposed to be doing...and unfortunately for me, I think it was going to be the worst I have ever encountered. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeek! It's a chapter. And this one most will not like but the drama really starts here. The next few chapters (along with this one) were hard for me to write, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I don't own it
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning of Physical Abuse
> 
> And Vishous gets a POV!

_ Torhture POV _

The next night crept upon me. In between teaching class and dealing with the series of break-ins and Phury’s decision to shoot up heroin, I had been busy. So busy that I was ready for a night off. When I texted Ari, I was actually over the moon when she said they would be gone for the night. I just didn’t know the repercussions that we would have to face that night. How things would change and secrets that wanted to be buried would come out and haunt us. 

Throwing on jeans and shirt, I stuffed my feet in my boots and headed down the stairs. The weather had finally taken a turn and it had been nice for once. May was going to be unseasonably warm which meant more work for us. What we needed were soldiers. Fuck initiating them in the Brotherhood, we needed males out that helping us. 

Escaping into the kitchen, I found myself making extra food for my trip. I was determined to bring Arianna food tonight. Maybe she would eat. Half way through the plate of food, Fritz startled me by sneaking up on me. 

“Your grace do you require any help?”   


“Nah Fritz, but I could use a basket of sorts. I’m not going to be home tonight.” 

His eyes lit  and scuttled away from me. When he came back with a small picnic basket, I was putting the finishing touches on the food I was bringing. Full of protein and calories. I’m sure she won’t complain.

“Thanks Fritz.” 

“You’re welcome. Will you be dining with the rest of the Brotherhood?”

“Not tonight. As soon the sun sets, I’m outta here.” 

He nodded again and left me alone. After I was done packing the food up, I sat it aside and bit into a random sandwich I had procured. The clocked chimed 6pm and I checked my watch. I had another fifteen minutes left before I could bounce outta here. Pulling out my phone, I flipped through the messages until I found Ari.

_ “Have they left yet?” _

_ “Not yet. I think it will be another hour or two.”  _

I groaned. Another hour or two? I had the food ready for us now. I was ready to go.

_ “Damn...OK.”  _

_ “I’ll you know as soon as they walk out.”  _

Well...fuck. I’m stuck here. Leaving the kitchen after putting the food away, I wandered to the theatre room. A movie would pass the time. Rummaging through the extensive collection, I picked an old favorite. Putting it on, I barely got thirty minutes in when Ari texted me again..

_ “I’d say it’s safe to come over now.”  _

_ “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just to give you extra time, just in case.”  _

Pausing the movie for later, I hurried down the stairs again to the kitchens. Passing unnoticed by the dining room where everyone had finally taken their seat. Grabbing the food, I restocked the basket and dematerialized to Arianna. 

Whistling from my arriving point, she leaned her body over the side of the balcony. Looking at her watched, she looked back at me. “I thought you said ten minutes?”

“I’m quick...what can I say?” she shook her head laughing.

Materializing in front of her, I pulled her into a kiss. How have I missed those lips on mine. Pulling her body towards mine, I dropped the basket and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. We stood there kissing for several moments before she broke from me. Resting her head against my chest, I felt her breath slowly. 

“You made it.” always her opening line. Like she was always in awe that I would show.

“I have.” I said taking her hand and sitting down. 

She eyed the picnic basket…”What’s that for?” 

“Us. For snacking.” 

“Food does sound appetizing right now.” I looked at her carefully. I could tell she hadn’t fed well since I last saw her. This angered me again. I would figure she would be allowed to eat again...but if her mother saw her glowing appearance, things might not have changed. Opening the basket, I handed her a sandwich. Then a salad. I know it wasn’t much but I could tell she was appreciative of it. 

Sitting back, I watched her eat. I loved watching her eat. If she wanted more, she could have my portions. Hell I would go and find food for her. I can’t cook to save myself but fuck, I can at least make something appetizing. Once finished, she looked better. 

“Mayrah’s taken to dancing.” 

  
“Has she? Is she as good as you?” 

“If she practices. Which by next month, she’ll find another hobby to tackle and I’m left with the whining and pleading until I break and give in.” 

I laughed. Her voice was light and I can tell things had been quite good lately. 

“I missed her first recital but she made up for it. I took her too my studio.” After the last she and I had talked, we remained on light conversations instead of heavy ones that neither of were in the mood for. 

“I’m showing horrible manners...how have you been doing?”

“Been well. Busy. Things haven’t be quite peaceful.” 

“Should I be worried?” a frown crossed her face. 

Leaning forward, my lips barely brushed hers, “Nope. Everything is fine.” Finishing capturing her lips, I pulled her into my lap and when her lips parted for me, I dove my tongue in. Tasting every inch of her delicate mouth. My hands staying in safe places while hers tackled my locks. 

Just then the door burst open. Startled, we broke kiss.

“YOU WHORE!” Stryfe stood there screaming. He hadn’t seen me yet.

“GO...GO...Go please… go!” she pleaded with me. 

“I’m not leaving without you…..” 

“Please for fuck’s sake GO!” I nodded and vanished from her sight. Arriving back at the compound everyone was milling around the foyer. It looked like Rhage and Dagger were on rotation tonight and everyone stopped what they were doing to see me arrive in a state of disarray.

“Tor……” Wrath started. But before he could finish the sentence pain exploded across my face. 

“Fuckin’ hell who hit me?!” I growled rubbing my jaw. No one was even close to me. Before I could ask again, I doubled over in pain as I felt my insides bruise. Then my ribs. I heard one crack. I barely heard the screams emitted from the females. 

“All females get out!” Wrath shouted over the buzzing in my ears. Rolling onto my back, I growled as I felt my abs and legs explode. Two more kicks to my sides and I heard another rib crack.

_ What the fuck was going on?  _

Suddenly I felt my hair being tugged and I felt like I was  being dragged across the room. I managed to roll myself back over on my stomach but it didn’t feel like me. My wrists hurt like I was bound. I was going to bruised from Hell and whoever the fuck was doing this was going to look worse. 

Searing pain rippled down my spine as the back of my shirt ripped open. I could hear the screams in my head. It was a female screaming for her very life. I knew it like I knew my own voice. “Ari….” I groaned. Another lash at my back blocked my voice. Welts, I’m sure began to form. They came again...and again...and again until  fuckin’ lost count. I was bleeding profusely. I was bathed in my own pool of blood. Eventually, when I couldn’t hold on anymore, I passed the fuck out. 

 

_ Vishous POV _

We were all standing around after First Meal, Wrath was talking to everyone about security was being upped since the  _ lessers _ had went on a killing spree on some of the….finer families. I didn’t give a fuck about any of them, but it pissed me off that no one heeded Wrath’s warning. Once Rhage and Dagger came back from rotation, it was going to be me and Butch. No one had seen Torhture in hours. Always coming and going. Taking shifts and letting us have time off then being benched for almost a week.

His ass must be going fuckin’ crazy. Grabbing a hand roll, I lit it quickly earning a glare from Jane. She didn't approve but didn’t bitch about it. Just the occasional glare. It was one of the things I love best about her. She didn’t try to fuckin’ change me.

Suddenly Tor appeared before us. Rhage and Dagger were about to walk out when he showed his face. Anger and confusion rolled off him waves and I knew something was up. I had seen it ages ago and now it was finally showing it’s ass.

“Tor….” I heard my King say before Tor’s head whipped around. 

“Fuckin’ Hell...who hit me?” he growled palming his jaw. We all looked at each other. No one moved and no one spoke. Before he could ask again we watched as he doubled over in pain and I could tell he was going to be bruised. Then he doubled again and this time we heard a rib crack. This hit brought him to his knees. The screams emitted from the females couldn’t overpower the sounds of pain that Torhture was being put through. I watched in amazement.  

“All females get out!” Wrath shouted over the buzzing in my ears. The females but Jane scattered from the room. Had to give it to my female. She was tough but I still didn’t want her to watch. 

“I’m good V….” she said not looking me in the eyes. 

We watched as he rolled onto his back, his growls bounced off the room and his legs twitched like was being kicked. Being stepped on.  Two more kicks to his sides and we heard another rib crack.

_ What the fuck was going on?  _

We watched as he rolled himself back onto his stomach. None of us moved to help him up. I had a feeling’ this wasn’t over yet. Bruises formed on his wrists and we could see his hair float in the air. 

Searing pain rippled through him  as the back of his shirt ripped open. Welts, began to form on his back.  They came again...and again...and again until everyone, including Tor,  fuckin’ lost count. He was bleeding profusely. Bathed in his own blood, he finally passed the fuck out. 

The silence in the room was deafening. None of knew what the fuck had happened to our Brother. Whoever did this was going to be hurting worse than Tor by the time we all got our hands on him. I pulled a crying Jane close to me and held her, I didn’t want her to see this. Hell I didn’t want to see it. Action had to be taken.

“Jane….Jane!” I coaxed her to look at me. 

Her red rimmed eyes tore at me, but fuck we need to get him taken care of. “I need to you to take care of him.” When she shook her head, I frowned. “I need you to see him as a patient, not a Brother. OK?” 

“I….I can do that.” I watched her leave my side and approach him. “We need to get him downstairs. He’s lost too much blood.”

Phury and Z rushed over and lifted him from the floor. Fritz, standing by, waited until they were gone to try and start cleaning the blood.

Wrath turned to me, “What the fuck was that?” 

“Hell if I know. I’m just as lost as you are.” 

“Well find out.” 

“V! I’m gonna need your help!” Jane called. Wrath gave a nod and I followed them downstairs to the infirmary. Z and Phury had him laid upon a gurney and Jane as frantically rushing around trying to get supplies to help him.

“What do you need me to do?” I asked removing my jacket. Tossing to the side, I watched my  _ shellan _ stop.

“Scrub up and then grab the gauze. Try to slow the bleeding.” I nodded and jumped to action. Both Z and Phury stood to the side waiting for instructions. “One of you help strip him. I need to asses all the damage done. Phury nodded and began stripping Tor. Removing his boots and tossing the to side. Grasping a dagger, he slit the jeans apart and finished removing them. 

“I’m going back upstairs.” Z stated. 

“Good. He’s going to need blood. Can you see if any of the  _ shellans _ come down here.” Jane asked but looked at Phury…”Or send a Chosen? I don’t care which.” 

  
Both males nodded and left the room. She took a breath and looked at me. “You ready?” I barely had time to nod before she began handing me things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to make it too violent--something I'm working on--And I'm aware that Vishous is probably OOC and will be for quite a while. Tor and Ari will disappear for a while after this. But they will be back!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter up :) Yes, things in this chapter will make you hate me (if you've grown attached to the character). I'm graphic but not TOO graphic, ya know?
> 
> Warning of abuse and torture in this one. 
> 
> As always: I don't own it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_ Wrath POV _

 

After they carried Tor down to the infirmary, I looked around a the rest of my Brothers. Each of them seemed as lost and confused as I was. 

 

“My office...NOW!” I shouted startling each of them. The nights patrolling would have to wait for a few hours while we figured out what the fuck had happened. No one spoke as we thundered up the stairs. Me leading them like the leader I didn’t want to be. Entering the office, I sat down in my chair and waited for them to file in. Before the doors closed Phury and Z rushed in. Both were covered in blood and looking melancholy. 

 

Phury stepped aside and made a phone call. His voice low even over the quietness of the room. They were going to need two Chosen, just in case shit got even more critical for him. 

 

“I want to know what the fuck that was?” I glared at everyone from my wraparounds. No one spoke. “Well…??”

 

“Don’t know my lord. This is a first for us.”

 

“No one?” 

 

“I was the closest to him,” Butch interjected. “He said a name. Ari. I hate to be the asshole, but we all know he’s been sneaking around to meet some female. For months now. He asked Marissa to take him to some  _ glymera _ ball to see her.” 

 

“You mean that female that Bella couldn’t stop talking about?” Z interrupted. 

 

“Yea, I think that’s the same female.” 

 

“OK, so we have a name. Anyone know where she lives?” 

 

“I do….” V said walking into the room. We all turned to look at him. He looked even worse than Phury and Z put together. Even in my blind state, I can tell this. I waited for him to continue. “He asked me last year to run plates on an SUV...when I did they came back. The address belongs too…” he took a breathe like he didn’t want to spill. “Stryfe. She’s the bloodred daughter of Stryfe and Alyssa.” 

 

If the room could get any quieter, it would have. Even the heart beats of the males seemed to stop. 

 

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me?”

 

_ “What the…” _

 

_ “You fuckin’...” _

 

_ “That bastard…”  _

 

“Shut. the. Fuck. up!” I roared banging my fist on the desk. The room instantly going quiet again. 

 

“Nope, dead serious my lord.” 

 

“I want him brought in.” 

 

“Doubt he’ll be there my lord. He was always a crafty bastard. He would be long gone by now.” 

 

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” No one argued with me. “Then bring the girl in. I want answers.” I looked around the room. “Z you and Dagger pick her up. V give them the addy.” Both males nodded and left the room. Dagger would have to disarm but other than that he was good to go. 

 

“How’s he doin’ V?” 

 

“He’s holding up. Tor a strong fucker. Give him a day or two and he’ll be back raising Hell.” I nodded and everyone filed out of my office. 

 

_ Zsadist POV _

 

Dagger and I parted ways after we left Wrath’s office. I was pissed beyond measure tonight. My mood foul as my soul. Barging into my room, I startled Bella who was supposed to be relaxing. I didn’t say a word, but lightly armed myself. She knew something was right and I thank the Virgin she didn’t ask. 

 

“Things are gonna be shitty….and Bella” I turned to her, “I need to you to be the strongest. OK?” 

 

She nodded not saying a word. Kissing her quickly, I left and met up with Dagger. He was waiting on me and neither of us said a thing as we left the house. This was Tor that was fucked up. I wasn’t close to any of the Brothers, but he and I shared words every now and then. 

 

“I’m driving.” 

 

“I’ve got the address.” he said taking a seat in the passenger side. We didn’t talk anymore until we reached the house. “Fuckin’ hell...that bastard. Nice digs.” I heard Dag breathe as we got our of the Escalade. 

 

I knocked. And waited. And waited. Until finally the door opened. A frail female  _ doggen  _ let us in. She didn’t ask any questions. Looking around the entrance of the house, I barely acknowledged the room. I wanted to know if Stryfe was here. I’d kill him myself, if I knew that Tor would want to strangle him.

 

“Where is she?” 

 

“In the basement your grace.”

 

“You…” I looked at Dagger. “Get a few bags packed. Meet me back at the Escalade.” 

 

“Mack will take you to her, I’ll take his grace to Ari’s room.” We parted ways and another  _ doggen  _ met me and I followed him through the kitchen. When the basement door opened, I was assaulted with the smell of blood. A lot of blood. 

 

Stepping aside, he let me go on. I was going to do this by myself. Stomping down the stairs, I heard a whimper. A woman. Frail and dying. Stepping close, I could see her from laying in the ground. Blood pooled around her. 

 

“NO! NO no no no no…..” the voice cried to the dark. 

 

I stood frozen for moment. What the fuck happened to her? 

 

“Please….please leave me alone….” the voice begged. 

 

“Oh dearest Virgin…” I breathed and sank to my knees. “I’m here to help you.”

 

“No one can help me.” A ‘ahem’ pulled me from her dying fate. It was the same male  _ doggen _ . He handed me a dark blanket that would serve to cover her form until we got her back to the compound. Taking it, I gently wrapped her up. Her moans of discomfort jerked me. Carrying her gently up the stairs, I ran into Dagger just as he was coming down from the main part of the house. 

 

One look at her at and Dagger’s eyes turned black as mine. ‘Oh holy fuck…” 

 

“You’re driving.” I said tossing him the keys. Catching him, we left the house and he threw the bags in the trunk. Helping me to climb in with her, I sat down in the back of the Escalade cradling her body to me. 

 

“Hit the gas...let’s get the fuck outta here.” He didn’t need to be told twice. In a matter of seconds we were gone. I held her tightly in the back of the Escalade, her heart skipping beats as it slowed. As her body was dying, she coughed and buried her head in my shoulder. The blanket keeping her warm but I felt her shiver anyway. 

 

The SUV jostled and I hissed at Dagger. Who didn’t seem to care about how fast he was driving, but how fast he could get us back to the compound. “She’s not gonna fuckin’ make it.” He cursed swerving down  the road that led back to the compound. Maneuvering her around, I freed my wrist and tore the flesh. “I’m sorry about this…” I told her before latching my wrist to her mouth. 

 

Every pull of her mouth made her heart beat faster. After a few minutes, she let go and opened her eyes. There was no fear in them, but gratitude. How can she be gracious to me? This monster, but compared to what she endured, I must seem tame. 

 

_ Me, tame? About as tame a wild dog. _

 

The doors flew open and Jane and V stood there waiting for me. Jane’s gasp was legendary. I lowered my eyes to her tears. 

 

“Let me have her Z.”

 

“I’ll take her to the infirmary. Just tell me where to go.” I said gruffly. 

 

“Down the hall to the left. The second room.” Jane said softly. Nodding, I climbed out with Ari in tow. Jane, V, and Dagger followed me. Everyone was waiting on us to arrive. What the fuck? It was like a  car accident. Everyone didn’t want to look but you just had too. 

 

I was trying to keep myself composed. Had this been Bella, I would have already been at Stryfe’s neck with my dagger slowly dragging its way down his body, but this wasn’t my female. Laying her down on the bed, I ran my hand over her forehead and left. I needed to get the fuck outta here. 

 

_ Vishous POV _

 

We heard the screeching tires a mile away. It was coming fast and dangerous. This wasn’t Z driving. What the fuck was he doing letting Dagger drive? It didn’t matter when they arrived. Throwing the doors opens, I saw her. The girl that had made such an impact on Torhture. She was covered with a dark blanket but anyone could smell the blood coming from her. Z wouldn’t let any of us take her but walked his way to the infirmary without saying another word. 

 

After he had walked out, I never made the mention but I saw his wrist torn and I know he had fed her to save her life. A debt  Tor could never repay if she lived. Jane, my ever steady Jane, was about to crawl into a hole. When we pulled the blankets from her, even I had to look away. In a lot of ways, I’m glad Tor was out fuckin’ cold because if he saw what I did; nothing would stop him from finding Stryfe. 

 

I think all of us were ready to kill him. No one should treat a female like this. No matter what she had done. 

 

Her body was covered in multiple bruises, you could see the ribs pushing through the flesh. A leg was mangled as well as an arm broken. Underneath the gashes and bruises on her face, I’m sure she was a beautiful creature but you couldn’t tell. Her nose was broken and her ears were bleeding. But none of those things could take credit for the whip lashes on her back or how gaunt she looked. How blood starved she was. I’m surprised she was alive…..

 

Jane had tears running down her face, but when we looked at each other, we knew that we couldn’t let her die. “First we need to get her ribs pushed in her body and wrap it somehow. She’s going to need ample amounts of blood. If we can roll her, we need to clean her back and staunch the blood flow. And pray that she heals.” 

 

“Let’s get her ribs back in and I’ll ask for volunteers.” I offered. She nodded and we proceeded to push as gently as we could, to put her ribs back inside her body. Once done, I watched her steady hands stitch various areas closed. Slapping a gauze pad over it, I hope it would work. 

 

When I exited the room, everyone was out in the hallway. Either sitting or standing close by their mate. My hands covered in blood, my face etched deeply in pain for this female. 

 

“Is she…” Wrath began.

 

“I need a male volunteer. She’s going to need blood...and lots of it.” I interrupted him. Giving him an apologetic look. This wasn’t the time to show cocks off. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Rhage spoke up. 

 

“So will I.” Wrath volunteered.

 

I let out a sigh of relief, “Good...that’s good. I’m warning you both now...she’s not in great shape.”

 

“Don’t sugar coat it V…..” 

 

“Fine,” I snarled. “She’s been fucked up real nice like…Is that better?” 

 

When neither of them had a comeback, I led them in the room. The sharp intake could only mean Rhage. I know my King is blind but he’s not stupid. I didn’t look at them in the eye, but I focused on the machines we had her hooked up too. Jane had been busy during my time in the hall. 

 

“Sweet Virgin….what the fuck?” Rhage stage whispered. 

 

“That bad?” Wrath asked .

 

“Very fucking bad.” Rhage confirmed. 

 

“Who wants to go first?” Jane asked clearly not listening in. 

 

“I’ll go….” Rhage said rolling his arm up. 

 

“It’s going to be IV...I’ve sedated her so she can start healing instead of being in pain.” she informed us. I had already guessed as much. 

 

“Fine with me. Stick me doc.” he replied cheekily. Fucker, I could tell this was fucking with his head. All any of had to do was think of our mates. While she hooked him up, Wrath came closer. Close enough to make his own eyes try and see her. I think he finally did when he hissed low. 

 

“If Tor doesn’t kill him, I will.” 

 

“I think you’re going to be waiting in line Wrath….” 

 

“Nope, I’m King...I get second dibs.” I rolled my eyes and the talking ceased further on. After about ten minutes, Jane figured he had donated enough. Wrath took his spot after she unhooked him. 

 

“How’s Tor doing?” 

 

“Last I checked he was slowly healing.” Jane informed again sticking Wrath and letting the transfer begin. 

 

“If you don’t need me, I’m going to go with Mary.” 

 

“Yea, its cool Rhage…” He turned and left us alone. Once Wrath was done, he left us alone with Ari again. I took a seat and motioned for Jane. I needed her. Holding her close, her tears finally came. The smell of rain floated around the room and I let her have her cry. Enough for the both of us. 

 

“Did you set the broken leg and arm?” 

 

“Shit...nope. Been busy trying to pump blood in her.” she muttered pulling away from me. “You do have broken bone cast kit?” 

 

“Yes, several of them.” I got up and went to find them. Finding one, I tossed it to her and we set ourselves to set the broken bones. Yea, I’m fuckin’ glad she was out of it. This would have hurt any of us like a motherfucker. 

 

“I’m going to check on Tor.” she said taking her gloves off. 

 

“I’m going to get something to eat. I’ll be back down.” Jane nodded before disappearing from my sight. I took one more look at Ari and left the room. I didn’t head directly to the kitchen but sat down on the staircase. No one was round and that was fuckin’ dandy with me. I needed breathe. Grabbing me a hand roll, I lit it up and closed my eyes. The turkish smoke filtering the air around me. 

 

“Fuckin’ Hell V...why ain’t you down there with Jane?”  I heard Butch coming down the stairs.

 

“Needed air.” 

 

“Smoking like a chimney is more like it.” 

 

“Fuck you.” He took a seat beside me. The tension around us thick as thieves. 

 

“How she doin’?” he didn’t even have to ask who ‘she’ was.

 

I rubbed my tired face and sighed, “She’s alive. Barely. Man, Butch he fucked her up. Jane’s gonna have nightmares about this.” 

 

“I’ve seen some pretty fucked up shit in my day but how Rhage and Wrath were acting, it seems I haven’t seen it all.” 

 

“How bad were they?” Not like I gave a damn, but I knew this was not a normal night. 

 

“Let’s say….not good.” 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Yea.” he agreed. “But you need to shower. I know you don’t give a shit about your looks but you look like Jason.” 

 

“Fuck you man.” 

 

“You love me, you know it.” 

 

“I’ll shower if you don’t tell anyone about Ari.” 

 

“Deal.” I left him and dragged my feet back to the Pit. Climbing my ass in the shower, I stood there and the blood run off me. I let the smell drown itself down the fuckin’ drain. Even I had a hard time wrapping my mind around this. 

 

If life wasn’t already fucked up from over the past few weeks we had to add this to the blender. My brother laid up and his female in the next room...don’t know if she’s going to survive. But fuck, it might better if she didn’t. The shit Stryfe did to her should have killed her. I’m shocked it didn't. Taking a seat on the bed a minute later, I looked up seeing Jane walk in. Her eye were red rimmed and she looked dead tired. 

 

“The female OK?” 

 

“Yea...still surviving. Butch is down there now...He’ll call if anything changes.” I nodded. “I’m going to shower. Please be here when I come back.” 

She left me and came back ten minutes later. I hadn’t moved. Pulling her to me in our bed, I held her close while she cried herself to sleep. 

 

Two days passed like this. The female didn’t seem to get no worse nor no better. Tor had healed finally. It was just a matter of time of when he woke up. The only indication that she was alive as the beeping of the heart monitor and the sounds she would make in her sedation. 

 

Jane had wanted to keep her pumped full, but I told her it might be best if she feels something. It would help us know if she’s in too much pain. She relented after a moment and slowed the morphine. 

 

Headin’ back down to the infirmary, I was officially off rotation until tomorrow night. I couldn’t keep sticking around the infirmary when this female wasn’t makin’ too much progress. As I took the last step down to hit the passcode, I heard a thundering bang.

 

_ What the fuck now? _

 

“NOOO!” A male voice roared. Fuck...Tor woke up. And no one prepped him for what was about to see. Booking down the hall, I pushed the door open to see him crouched down in front of her. Grasping a limp hand, I could almost see the tears. He was still in the same clothes, but his back had healed. 

 

He was acting like a bonded male. 

 

_ “Oh Virgin...Oh fuck no. What the fuck did they do to you?” _ I heard him moan before I stepped out of the room. Jane came rushing toward me. Waving her down, she skidded to a stop. I didn’t have to say anything, she heard him. 

 

Tor knew something. Something he wasn’t going to tell us and I had a feelin’ he wasn’t going to say shit until she woke up. What ever secrets lie between them was going to stay buried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely realize that Zsadist is completely OOC. I'm not real good at writing his character. I think I did Wrath well (Hail to the King by AX7 on repeat)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here. I am closer and closer to finishing this story as I speak. Which makes me excited!
> 
> As always I don't own it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Torhture POV _

First thought that went through my mind when I woke up was ‘ _ I’m alive’ _ . The second though was  _ ‘where the fuck am I? _ ’ Rolling over slowly to my ass, I looked around. I was in the infirmary. How the fuck did I get down here? Then it hit me. The memories came rushing back. 

The pain, the punches, the whip lashes on my back. Those were real? Must have been or otherwise I wouldn’t be down here. My entire body ached with throbbing pain that would soon go away but not today nor tomorrow. The pain was real. It mean that something had happened to me. 

Then I remember the scream. The scream of a female being harmed. The scream of her begging someone to stop. To leave her alone. Groaning, I put my head in my hands and tried to think. I know that voice. I know it well. Snapping my head back, I struggled to breath. It was Ari. Ari’s voice was the one that I had heard. Did this come from her? I know she didn’t do this to herself but I know someone did. The signs were all there but I was too damn ignorant to face those facts. I knew they were starving her, but beating her as well?

The blaring light above me flickered and I looked down at myself. I half expected to see blood still running from my hands, but they were clean. My fingernails were caked with dried blood though. The bruises, I knew I was going to have were gone. How long have I been down here? Pushing myself off the bed, I winced under the cold tile. Disoriented, I looked around for clothes. Finding my jeans, I growled seeing them in disrepair. Fuckers ripped my jeans up. 

In a chair across the room, I saw a new pair of jeans. Going to them, I was stopped by the IV in my arm. Yanking it out, I hissed at the sting but put my jeans on.  _ Man, that feels better. _ The room isolated all other sounds and smells but when I stepped out the door, I smelled it. Blood. And lots of it. The floors had been cleaned but you could see the faint outline of blood pools. 

_ Was...was...Ari here? _

Following my nose, I opened the next room. A body laid in the bed. The hair dark a raven’s wing. “Oh fuck…..Oh fuck…” I started to hyperventilate. It couldn’t be her. This body of a female couldn’t be her. It couldn’t….Inching my way to the bed, my hand hovered over the gauze that was patched over an eye. My other hand resting on the blankets that covered the body. Pulling the gauze back, my eyes almost rolled in the back of my head. 

It was her. I’d recognize that face anyway. 

“NOO!” I roared backing up toward the door. “No….no...no...no!” The wracking sobs started as I crawled to her body. It never occurred to me that she was alive. Grasping her limp hand, I held it tightly. “Oh Virgin...Oh fuck no. What the fuck did they do to you?” I moaned through my tears. I could hear something howling. It was dreadful. Full of pain. A everlasting pain. It whooshed through my ears. It wrapped around me like a cocoon. Then, I realized it was me. I was the one that was making that sound. 

I was dead until I found her. I couldn’t breathe until I saw her. She was the reason why I got out of bed at night. She was the reason why I fought so hard to survive because without her I would fall. My heart beat only for her and if hers stopped I know mine would. I had promised myself I’d protect her and my soul shattered tonight because tonight…

...I had failed her. 

I felt strong, yet gentle hands, place on my shoulders. Trying to pull me to stand. “Tor, man...come on. We need to check you real quick like. Then you can come back.” 

“I’m staying.”

“Tor….” a female voice begin.

“Didn’t you fuckin’ hear me! I’m not leaving.  _ Now get the fuck out! _ ” 

“Ok...ok…I’m gone.” The door clicked quietly as he left me alone. 

I didn’t dare move. I wouldn’t leave her until she woke up. If she woke up. Then when she did, I would make her tell me who did this to her and I would peel the flesh from his body and feed his bones to the wolves. I would personally escort him to  _ Dhund  _ myself. I would  _ ahvenge _ her. Even if it killed me. 

Hours floated by in a sea of clicking hands of the clock. I had lost track of real time. My eyes trained on her body. I had left her for mere minutes to change my clothes and grab a dagger that was meticulously placed by my side. I felt lifeless. Dead. Unable to take breath without her. Each blip of the heat monitor became the reassurance that she was alive. 

A knock on the door broke my reverie. Glancing over, my hand gripped my dagger but it loosened seeing Doc Jane. Her ghostly face didn’t waver from professionalism. “I need to check her. May I?” 

“You...may.” the voice spoke. It wasn’t me. It sounded foreign. 

She pushed the door open even further. Letting herself in, she ignored me and busied herself checking over Ari’s frail body. “Well.. good news her arm and leg have healed. I’m going to remove the casts.” she said eyeing me the whole time. 

I nodded. 

“Do you mind if I bring Vishous in? He would be of….”

“No.” I interrupted. “I don’t want any male looking at her.” 

She nodded curtly and left the room. When she came back a few minutes later, “I’m asking for a nurse from Havers. Is that alright?” 

I nodded. She closed the door and left me alone again. Sighing, I took a shuddering breath. Running  my hand over my face, I closed my eyes. How long have I been in here? It didn’t feel like days to me. Shifting my weight around, my ass had fallen numb. 

When a fist knocked on the door again, I didn’t dare look up. I knew it was Jane. Coming in the room, she brought a female with her. I didn’t know her. I didn’t care to know her as long as she kept her fuckin’ mouth shut. They whispered to one another and soon the cast saw was whirring through the room. Jane, even with her steady hands, needed assistance. The female nurse didn’t look at Ari but kept her eyes trained on the task at hand. When they were done with her leg, they proceeded to her arm. I watched to make sure they didn’t cut her with it. I couldn’t bear to see anymore injuries on her. Once finished, the female nurse helped clean up the mess and walked out of the room without a second glance. 

Discrete, I liked it. 

I stood up and walked over to her body. Taking her hand, I could see the skin paled from being in the cast. “Why isn’t she waking up yet?” 

“I still have her under sedation. Not completely under but it's enough to keep her from feeling everything. Now that her bones have set, I’m going to lift the sedation.” she said with true professionalism.

“When did you add this?” I pointed out the tube in her belly button.   


“The night she was brought her. Tor, she’s going to need more blood.” 

“Then take from me.” she looked at me skeptically but nodded her head anyway

“I’ll set the IV.” I nodded my head and took a seat beside Ari. Thrusting my arm out, she pushed the needle through the skin and I kept my eyes trained on Ari’s face. The bruises were slowly going away. With my blood in her, they would be gone by tomorrow night. Jane set busy to ease the morphine. After ten minutes, Jane unhooked the IV from me and walked out of the room. Leaving me alone with Ari again. 

My heart jumped when she rolled her head and groaned, but her eyes stayed closed. Now I had to wait for her to wake up.

 

_ Wrath POV _

The compound was eerily quiet tonight but wouldn’t be when the rest of the Brotherhood woke up. While I relished in the silence the compound had to offer, it was good to hear their voices. Meant another night with them being on this realm. It had been four days since Tor went to the infirmary and I needed his ass back up here. The doors pushed open and my Brothers, sans Torhture, entered. I had specifically told them to drag his ass up here. I wanted to talk to him. I waited till everyone took their seats and I began.

“Where the fuck is he?” I asked agitation laced in every bone of my body.

“Locked himself in the room with her.” Butch supplied. “Won’t let anyone in but Jane to check her.” 

“What the fuck you mean? This is just some female. He’s acting like a bonded male.” 

“That’s the thing, my lord….I think he is.” V said. 

“You think? Or you know?” I inquired.    


“You didn’t see him when he found her. I swear I’ve never heard him sound like that.” 

“Fuckin’ hell.” 

A chorus of “ _ yeas’ _ meet my ears. 

“This changes shit. I know I’m going to be working everyone to death….” 

“It’s not a problem my lord. Torhture’s our Brother. If he has bonded to her, then we have no argument.” Torhment concluded. 

I sighed. What the fuck would I do without them. 

“Fine. But keep me updated….”

A phone rang and V stepped aside and quietly talked into the receiver. The conversation lasted for a mere minute.

“Jane’s removed the casts and took the female off sedation. Now she said all we have to do is wait. Could be a few hours or a few days.” 

“I’m hoping for a few hours.” 

“So is she.”

“OK...everyone  out. Dagger, Torhment on rotation.” They nodded and left the room first. “V...you stay behind.” We waited till everyone left. He took out an hand roll and lit it up. Inhaling the turkish smoke filtered through my room. 

“So how is the female exactly?”

“Don’t rightly know.” he shrugged. “Tor won’t let me in there. Jane says she’s stable. Tor’s offered his vein to her. Maybe she’ll heal up by tomorrow.” 

“Maybe….Well off with you.” I said as Beth came in the room. She was here to help me run this kingdom of mine. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not a updating schedule, I'm sorry if they're not coming that fast. I keep forgetting to update and write instead. Here's another one, it's short but the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> As always: I don't own it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Torhture POV _

 

It had been hours since she last stirred but I took it as a good thing. Her body was healing and I was determined to be here when she woke up. Not even Fritz had cajoled me into eating. I would shower but I wasn’t hungry. 

Twirling my dagger in my hand, I was sitting like a statue watching over her. My body becoming lax from physical exertion. No one had bothered us since Jane’s visit earlier. Was it daylight or nighttime? Fuck if I knew. The days ran over and over like a vicious cycle. I was half asleep in my position when I heard her groan again. My ears perked up and I sat up. Coming to my feet, I crept toward her.

“....Fuck….that hurts.” her words coming from her in a groan. 

“Ari…” I breathed. I was afraid to speak. Afraid that if I did, I would wake from this dream. 

“Tor, I hurt.” 

“I know you do  _ leelan… _ .” 

“It’s bright in here. Can you turn off the lights?” she mumbled quietly. 

Flicking the bathroom light on, I turned the overhead off. The dimness of the room hid the ugly reminder of why she was here. Approaching her again, I sighed when I realized she had fallen asleep. Now was the time to get Doc Jane, but I was afraid--again--that I had dreamed this. Taking my back to my post, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Just for a few minutes. Just blink once or twice. I don’t remember anything else. 

I woke to a darkened room. Did I turned them off? Looking around, my bleary eyes checking the room. I felt panic overcame me when I didn’t see Ari in her bed. The IV’s were dangling from their posts. The feeding tube had been removed sometime while I was asleep. I didn’t see its post. Crouching down on all fours, I crawled through the room until I heard a whimper. 

My ever trained eyes saw her. She didn’t see me, but I saw her. Crawled herself into a corner, I could see the shiny glint of my dagger in her hand. It shook so badly that I’m surprised she didn’t drop it. Crawling to her, I stopped hearing her hiss at me.

“Where am I?”

I didn’t answer her yet. I was too busy watching her. 

“I asked WHERE AM I?” she hollered at me. 

“You’re at the Black Dagger Brotherhood compound.” I told her giving her what she needed to hear. 

“I’m not at my father’s house?” 

“No you’re not there.” 

“Oh thank the Virgin!” she sobbed in her hands. Her crying stabbed daggers in my heart.

“Ari, I’m going to turn the lights on, OK?” 

“O...okay.” her sobs muffled by her hands continued. Willing the lights on, I finally looked at her and anger swam through my veins. I don’t know how much she weighed before this but she looked like a victim of the Holocaust. The blood pumped into her had worked wonders but it would take food and time to rebuild her to her original beauty. 

“Ari...please look at me.” I pleaded. 

“Tor?” she gasped suddenly flinging herself at me. “Is it you? I thought I was dreaming your voice.” 

I held her gently. My arms wrapping around her small frame and I inhaled deeply. Underneath it all was the female I had fallen in love with. “It’s me Ari. You’re safe with me.” Pulling back from her, my eyes flickered over her face. Tracing it and burning it into my memory so I would never see her like this again. 

Something moved in the corner of my eye and she shrank back from the figure. Growling, I pushed her behind me, preparing myself to attack whoever it was. Adreneline pumped in my veins and my free hand scrambled to claim my dagger. 

“Woah! Tor, it’s me Jane.” I visibly relaxed at her words. It was her and she was alone. The whimper behind me reminded me that Ari wasn’t used to Jane’s ghostly body.

“Can you go as corporeal as you can? You’re freaking her out.”

“Yea…” she muttered and as she concentrated she shimmered to corporeal. “Better?” 

“Yes, better.” Ari’s voice floated through the room. 

“Can I get a look at you? I’m glad you’re awake and moving around, but you need to be monitored.” Jane asked professionally. Ari nodded and I helped her up and into bed. Once situated, Jane busied herself with a check up. 

“Everything looks fine. You’re dehydrating again and severely malnourished, but those things are easily fixed.” I raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, Tor...I said ‘easily fixed’ because hydrating her will help fix the smaller aches and pains she has. The mal-nourishment, I’ve already talked to Fritz about putting her on a special diet that will help her gain weight.” 

“I’m still right here…” 

“Sorry. Old habits. Occupational hazard.” Jane shrugged. 

“It’s Ok. How long have I been here?”

_ Fuck, I didn’t know myself. _

“About five days.” Ari’s eyes widened. “Yea, I know it seems long but with the extensive damage to your body, I figured it would take longer but with enough blood in you, you healed nicely.” 

“How much longer do I need to be here?” 

“From my standpoint, I’d say another night or two. But that’s my opinion. I have no issue you staying in a room upstairs as long as you didn’t exert yourself.”  she said before leaving the room. Leaving us alone once again. 

“If I’ve been here this long, I will need a shower.” Ari motioned toward the adjacent bathroom. I nodded at her and stepped back. 

“I will get you some clothes.” 

“I have clothes here?” she asked bewildered. 

“You do. I don’t know what’s in the bags. Someone tossed them in the closet. I’ll wait out here for you.” She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Rifling through the closet, I pulled her bags and tossed them on the floor. Opening one, I felt a great sense of prying into her things, but she needed clothes. In it held several dresses and shoes. The next pants and shirts. Thirdly was her lingerie. I raised my eyebrow remembering how she about cut me when I teased her about her panty size. 

Setting that one in the bathroom, I saw a robe hanging up. Good, at least she didn’t have to pilfer through her clothes in the bathroom. Taking a seat on her bed, I put my head in my hands and sighed. She was alive and was in the shower. She was breathing and the fucker who did this was already dead. 

A soft ‘ahem’ broke me of my thoughts. She was standing before me clad in the robe. Hunger and desire coursed through me. My hands itched to undo her robe and kiss every inch of her skin. No matter what she looked like. Grabbing a bag, she walked slowly to the bathroom and I could hear the rustling noises of her changing. I moaned quietly knowing that my female was in the next room naked and without me. 

When she emerged she looked at me shyly. “Come here female.” I beckoned her to me. When she stepped in between my legs, my hands placed on her hips, I looked at her. I needed to kiss her. 

Flicking my tongue over her lips, she moaned fisting her hands in my shirt. Snaking my tongue in her mouth, she tasted like she did the last time. We stood there kissing. Running my fingers through her damp hair, I pulled her closer to me. 

_ Fuck, I needed to be closer to her.  _

Lifting her up, I pressed my legs together and sat her on them. Her hands released my shirt and found their way under my shirt. My fingers grazed the skin of her thigh and her moan echoed in my mouth. 

The door opened and I heard a “ _ Oh fuck man! Sorry...I’ll be out here.”  _

I kissed her again and sighed against her mouth but pulling her at a distance from me. Her scarlet blush graced her face and neck. “I wish to keep kissing you.” she muttered. 

“I know So do I.” A knock interrupted us again. 

“Everyone decent?” 

“Yea. Come in.” I called as Ari scrambled off my lap.

When the door opened Vishous stood before us. Lookin’ relieved. “Wrath wants to see you.”

I could feel her tremble beside me. Her mind and body fragile for something like this. I know he could smell the acrid fear coming from her too, but he didn’t say anything. That was V. Wouldn’t talk unless needed too. Kissing her temple, it lessened her fear but didn’t make it go away. 

“She’s not ready V.”

“Not your call Brother. Wrath needs to talk to her and get you back working with us again….” 

“I have been trapped down here…..”

“I know you have. Everyone of us know saw what happened to you, but we need to know the  _ how’s and why’s _ .” V interrupted. 

“Can you give us a minute?” he nodded and vanished. 

Turning to her, the trembling returned. Holding her close to me, I wrapped my arms around her and tucked my face in the crook her of her neck. “I’m in so much trouble, aren’t I?” her voice fought to waver. 

“No, I don’t think so. Whatever happened wasn’t your fault…..” 

“Yes it was! It’s all my fault. He’ll send me back! I….I….can’t go back Tor, you know that? I’d rather die than go back.” my heart ceased to beat when she said that. I can’t have her dying on me. She’s all I have...all I need. My air that I breathed. She was my heaven. My body refused to breath until she closed her eyes, “I’m sorry….I didn’t mean it like that. I...just...can’t go back.” 

“I understand…”  _ Boy did I ever… _ “Let’s see what he’s gotta say? It can’t be all that bad.” She nodded weakly at me. I took her hand, squeezing it lightly and urged her on.

Pushing the door, V waiting on us like a guard. He didn’t talk, but led the way down the hall. Up the flight of stairs, he paused and punched in the passcode that would lead us to the upstairs part of the compound. Her gasp was startling. Not many have seen the inside of this place. At least not civilians. When we reached the stairs, she looked at it warily. 

“Can you make it?” 

“I think so. It’s quite a long ways up. Bigger than the one at my father’s house.” Just the mention of him both V and I growled. She paid no mind, but her eyes focused on the ceiling. The painted gold and decor that never seemed fitting to house the Brotherhood. Scooping her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we proceeded to climb the monster staircase. I knew her eyes were still wandering around the place, but V and I so accustom to it paid it no attention. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, I set her down gently. Her feet barely touching the ground before we took off again. When we passed my room, I sat her down on a sette in the hallway. “I’m changing my shirt.” 

“Yea, we’ll wait out here.” V said pulling a hand roll out and lightening it. Ari sat down, her eyes facing my doorway.    
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! This one is much longer and there's a fun twist at the end. As of now, I've got 3 1/2 sections left. I've been lazy and I hate filler sections. So this one is working on almost done. 
> 
> As always: I don't own it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Arianna POV _

We were waiting on Tor to return from his room.  _ His room…. _ The same one that he slept in. Texted me in, showered in. My eyes danced merrily as the mental images floated through my head. Resting my hands on my lap, I kept my eyes away from the imposing male that was escorting us. Like he was a guard and the King was my executioner. I felt like I was being dragged to my death. 

_ And it wasn’t sweet.  _

_ It was terrifying.  _

My nerves were on fire. I had been thrown around since I woke up a few hours ago. I didn’t know how my mind had kept up so far, but I knew my body was ready to give out again. All I wanted to do was sleep and sleep for a very long time. The highly aromatic smoke coming from the male that Tor only called “V” was pacing back and forth. He was dangerously close to wearing a hole in the carpet. 

“Takin’ his damn time. I swear, I’ve got more things to do than babysit.” he muttered under his breath. 

“If you need to go, I’m sure Tor and I can handle it.” I said cautiously. Like most males, he intimidated me. I wasn’t allowed to be around many so my experience was limited. 

He barked a laugh.  _ Was that a laugh?  _ “Yea and have Wrath ride my ass for a week about it, no thank you. Besides, I’m curious as fuck as to what happened.”

“You wouldn’t believe it when I tell you….” 

“You might be surprised what I will believe.” he told me flatly. I could only nod at him. I wished for Tor to return to me.

The door opened and Tor stepped out in a fresh shirt. He vaguely smelled like he had recently showered. Leave me out here with this male while he showered. I wasn’t amused. I wanted to get this over with. Coming to me, he stretched his hand to me and I took it gently. Because of him, I wasn’t alone. When the world is crashing down---like it felt right now---I didn’t feel so lost. 

The gentle squeeze of his hand was my reassurance as we followed V to the King’s study. We stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Squeezing the handle, V poked his head inside and seconds later we were allowed entry. My heart did a double beat. Like it was on a constant snare drum line. 

My fear returned and I felt like I was going to drown. Sitting behind a dainty desk, in a chair that wasn’t meant for a King was Wrath, Son of Wrath. I had heard rumors that he was also known as The Blind King. Leader of the Brotherhood. Or so my father had said so. Things always changed with the tide. 

“V… you stayin’?” I heard him ask. 

“Yea, I wanna know what the fuck is going on too?” 

“Is it just going to be us or the rest of the Brotherhood be in here?” Tor spoke up. Such casual conversation between the three males. I was shocked they could speak to the King like that. 

“Not fuckin’ sure, why you ask?” 

“I really don’t need an audience…” I whispered looking up at Tor. 

“Sorry female, not your call.” Wrath said behind his desk. Tor glowered at him, his grip tightening around me. “And, no it’s not your call either Tor. So cut the shit.” 

I had a mind to defend him, but I knew the King and Tor wouldn’t be pleased with me. While he lost his glower, his grip around me didn’t loosen. 

“If any of them want to join us, I have no problem letting them sit in on this. They have a right to know.” The King said at last.

“I’ll see who wants to join us.” V said before walking out the room. Wrath, Tor and I stood around and waited for the impending arrival of more of the Brotherhood to join us. I trembled from the sheer knowledge of having to tell the King and the rest of the Brotherhood my life story. And why Tor had been in the crossfire. And how he was injured. I was surely going to be executed. 

I didn’t realize I was crying until Tor pulled me close to him. Resting my head on his chest, at that moment, I didn’t give a fuck if the King saw us. A knock pulled me away from Tor and when the door opened several more males walked in. Only one of them looked familiar. The scarred one. He was resting far from the others like they had come down with a bout of the plague. 

Tor nudge me into a chair that had been placed before me. I hadn’t realized there was a spare space there beforehand.  _ See how much I’m paying attention…. _

Resting his hands on my shoulder, I felt his fingers play lightly with the strands of my hair. This was it. My trial. 

“So, now that everyone is here, can we get down to business?” A chorus of nods graced the room. When he looked back at me, I fought myself from cringing. It was like being in Father’s study and waiting for my next punishment. I had to be strong for this.

Just then the door pushed opened and a female scurried in. “I’m supposed to be here, aren’t I?” 

“Sorry  _ leelan _ not right now. Later on.” The King said. This must be his  _ shellan _ , our Queen. She nodded at him, but briefly looked at me. Her eyes widened with sorrow. As she walked past me, I felt her hand briefly touch my shoulder. 

“OK. Please can you tell us who you are? While, I'm sure Tor knows you; none of us do.” 

_ Okay, that was easy enough…. _ “I’m Arianna. Bloodred daughter of Stryfe and Alyssa.” A few growls rolled around the room. Tors hands gripped my shoulders a bit tighter. 

“How did you meet Tor?” he asked. It felt like I was in an interview. One I knew I had to be honest in. 

I took a deep breath, “I escaped my father’s house last summer and made my way to the city. We, uh, met at ZeroSum.”

He nodded at me to continue. “I think we talked for a few minutes before my father’s men showed up and dragged me back home…... where I was punished.”

“You were punished for leaving? How?” 

“I was.” this was the part I didn’t want to tell. This was the real truth. A tear slipped down my face. “My mother’s punishment her usual and as for Father, I still think I got off lightly.”  my answers were vague. I wasn’t brave enough to tell them. 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” 

Closing my eyes, the trembling came back. The weakness. The fear that this was my fault. Like everything had always been my fault. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t tell anyone. I had carried this secret for so long that I wasn’t prepared to tell anyone. 

“Can….can… you give me a second?” I asked pulling myself from my chair. Barely acknowledging his answer, I fled the room with Tor on my heels. Leaning over the banister, I fought the tears that came. Gentle hands wrapped around me and pulled me close to a warm body. 

“I….I can’t do it. I can’t tell him. I can’t tell anyone.” I stuttered through my tears.    


“Yes you can. He needs to know Ari…” 

“Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think it’s going to be hard to tell anyone this. I never wanted you to know.” my voice rising several octaves. I was becoming hysterical. 

“I know you didn’t. I was just too late in realizing.” I felt lips press against my hair and I sighed. “I’m going to be right here with you, OK?” 

I nodded with my eyes closed. “All right. Let’s do this.” 

“That’s my female.” Taking me by the hand, he led me back to the room. When we entered, the room fell silent again. Taking my seat, Tor took his spot behind me. 

“I’m sorry….” I apologized weakly. 

“It’s fine.”

“Anyway….Mother’s favorite form of punishment was starving me. Father’s was  bit more….physical.” I hesitated to verify. A sharp inhale floated through the room. Tor’s hands were like iron on my shoulders. I could tell his head was bowed and he refused to look at any of his Brothers.

“How physical was he?” 

I chewed my lip and thought carefully how to word this. “It never went past a slap, maybe a kick. If I did something or my sister did……” I trailed off..  _ Oh my fucking God… _ Looking at Tor like he had all the answers to life…”Where’s Mayrah? Is she safe? Oh, Virgin, please let her be safe!” Burying my head in my hands, I sobbed. Here I was so concerned about me, I had forgotten about the one person on this planet I loved the most.

“Are you talking about the little girl?” a voice spoke up.

Through my tears, I lifted my head slowly. “I am...she’s my sister. I’m her  _ ghardian _ . Is she OK?” 

“Yea, last we heard, she’s with a family member in South Carolina.” 

I sagged in my chair. Relief washing over me. She was safe for the moment. 

“Back to the conversation…..” 

“Right, it depends on what the crime was. You see Father ruled with an iron fist. I wasn’t allowed out of the house. I wasn’t allowed to converse with others. After I survived my transition, I was supervised during my feedings. Just enough to keep me sane but not enough for my body to properly function. He wasn’t always like this. After my brothers died, he became vicious toward me. That’s when this all began. I’ve been living in fear and pain for over a decade.” I took a breath and the word vomit kept coming. “ Then when Mayrah was born--which they wished for another male, but got my sister,---they didn’t want her. So, I took her. The paperwork is signed and I became her  _ ghardian.  _ I’ve raised her since birth.” 

“I’ll need an example….” 

“One recent that happened was Mayrah spilled paint in her room. She’s barely seven, what do you expect? Accidents happen. It was easily taken care of. But I was punished for it anyway. I remember the first time she did something that angered our parents, I watched as Mother was going to strike her and I begged them to punish me for every time she misbehaved.” Taking a breath, I wished this was over, but I had a feeling we were just getting started. “My punishment was seven lashes on my back.” 

A chorus of low growls danced around the room. 

Tor’s hands had loosened but become iron gripped again. So now he knew that the whip wasn’t just that one time. “My sister knows nothing of pain or punishment. Her happiness and safety is my only concern.” 

“How many days would you go without food?” 

“No more than three. If I knew it was going to be more, Greta snuck me a protein shake. I drank water most of the time.” 

“You looked healthy enough at the  _ glymera _ ball.” the scarred one spoke up. Tor nodded at me as well. 

“Mother was feeding me. Quite well, in fact. That ended when I was caught talking to Torhture. Then I was ‘banned’ from attending any more parties. Not that I complained.”

“Do you know why your parents did this?”

“I was always told because I survived the car crash that killed my twin brothers. Like they would have preferred me to die and they live. It was like my punishment for surviving. They said I was driving---which is insane.” 

“How?”

“I was fifteen. I didn’t know how to drive.” 

“Now I, as well as everyone else, want to know what happened that night we brought you here.” The King said levelly. He had been quiet during my tirade. 

“There’s a curse or a blessing--however you see it--on the females of my line. You only acquire if your mother curses you. Mine did. After my brothers died. It’s a blood connection. A tie between two souls. That if I’m emotionally attached to a male. My mate, preferably. And if I feed from, however much; we’re connected. Whatever physically happens to me will happen to him. He won’t be there but his body will feel the full effects. It works the same if he feeds off me.” 

“Is that why you flipped out me when I offered my vein?” Tor asked sadly looking down at me. 

“It is… I didn’t want you to suffer because of me. I only did it because I severely needed it.” 

But you like me?” 

“A lot actually. I’ve grown quite fond of you.” I smiled teasingly. 

“So that’s why we saw Torhture being beaten--no offense-- within every inch of his life?” 

“You...you… saw that?” the horror didn’t escape me. He nodded at me. “I’m….I’m… so sorry.” I began to sob again. This was it. I was done for.  “I didn't mean too! I don’t know how to control it.”  

To my surprise, another low growl emitted from the males in the room. Startled, I looked at them. I had forgotten they were in there with us. Each of them looked ready to kill and I gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in.

“Woah…! Easy there. No one here is blaming you.” The King said.

“But I hurt him! This is my fault.” 

“It’s no one’s fault. Is it a one time thing or would this be constant?” 

“Constant, I think. Until I learn to control it.” 

“Whatever happens, we can deal with it.” Tor spoke up. Everyone in the room looked at him. Even I whipped my head up to look at him with incredulous eyes. 

“But if you feed off her and I put you in the field, what happens if you get hurt?” Wrath asked.

“Fuck if I know, but like I said  _ we can deal with it. _ ” 

“Surely you must be joking Tor!” I cried. 

“I’m not joking.” he confirmed.

“....and don’t call me Shirley.” a voice spoke up. A gallop of laughter followed whoever said it. I could almost see the King roll his eyes behind his wraparounds. While the King and Tor were discussing points about this, I surveyed the room. This couldn't be all the Brotherhood, could it? 

The one that Tor called V looked awfully familiar. Thinking hard back into the far recesses of my mind, I watched as my memories flipped like a book. I know I’ve seen his face somewhere. Or at least his description. Father had said there was a Brother with face tattooes that he was a brother too.  _ Was this him?  _ Looking at him harder, the contours of his face had hardened like Fathers did when he was angry with me. I had seen it enough to know. 

“If we’re done, I’m taking her back to my room.” Tor said looking at the King. 

“No, wait..” Tor and the King stopped talking. Looking at “V”. “I know you…” 

“Me? You can’t know me. No one outside this compound does.” 

“No, “ I argued. “I do. What is your name warrior?” 

He blinked at my formality. I could have laughed and I’m sure Tor’s face carried a smile. I had done the same thing to him last year. 

“Vishous.” 

“And your father?” 

“Nosy ain’t ya?” 

“V...answer the fuckin’ question.” The King said. 

“Bloodletter.” 

“Oh holy fuck!” I clapped my hand over my outburst. “Excuse my language! But I do know you. Or at least I’ve heard of you.” Tor pulled my head to look at him.

“How do you know?” his eyes were guarded against my accusation.

“My Father. He said he had a brother--not sure if he meant figurative or literal--that carried the blood of the Bloodletter, his own father.”

“Oh holy fuck…” he reiterated my words. “You’re fuckin’ joking.” When I didn’t answer him, he faltered. “You mean to tell me that Stryfe is my half brother?” 

“I think so. He always claimed it. When you’re angry, you two look alike. You share a few facial features.” 

And that’s when he fell to his knees. I wasn’t sure if this was normal for him, but everyone in the room seemed to be on edge.  _ OK, so it wasn’t normal _ . His head was bowed and he seemed to be struggling with himself. Like a long lost truth had finally arisen from the ashes. 

“I didn’t see this one coming….” 

“I…” I didn’t know what to say. I wasn’t sure what he meant. 

“This mean you’re my niece.” his voice was low but with a hard edge to it. 

“Half niece, but yes, it’s all the same.” 

“And your sister….” 

“Is your half niece as well.” I reached forward placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, he jerked and the air in the room disappeared. I could feel the tension as thick as blood in the room, but he lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were diamond hard and his jaw firm. “I can understand if you don’t want this….or lay claim to it.”

“Fuck, I will!” a male spoke up.

Vishous hissed and the air became colder, “Shut the fuck up Dagger.” 

“I’m seriously you fuckwat….I know Stryfe and these females will need all the protection they can get….What’s one more of us claiming her as family?”

“I gotta get the fuck out.” he said coming to his feet. My arm dropped to my side and I looked down. The same hand scorched under the assault. Leaving the room, no one spoke up, but move to the side. 

“Are you sure you’re correct?” the King asked me. 

“I am. I know he’s upset….”

“Pissed off is more like it.” 

“......but the demeanor and attitude are so similar, but the difference between the two males is I don’t feel a sense of fear from Vishous as I do my own Father.” 

“We might need a blood test to prove the bloodline.” the King finally said after a long stretch of silence. “But I’m sure V is going to take your word for it. He might be doing some digging as well.” 

I nodded and unceremoniously yawned. “I’m taking her to my room if we’re done.” 

“I’m done with her, but I want you back in here.” the King said glaring at Tor. 

Helping me up, no one moved. As we left the room, I found that I could finally breath. Tor and I didn’t say another word to each other until we reached his room. Pushing the door open, I looked around. The bed was enormous. A black comfortable was balanced by red and white pillows. It was sparsely decorated but a 70’ TV hung from wall closest to me. 

  
“Yea, my room.” he said with  difficulty. Easing me on the edge of the bed, he tossed the pillows off and I took my cue to lay down. Getting comfortable, I felt his hand caress my hair and a kiss on my forehead before he left me alone. 

  
I was alone in the bedroom of the same male that had bonded himself to me. Curling myself under the covers, I inhaled deeply. The pillow, the sheets even smelled like him. A side lamp had been left on leaving an eerie glow to the room. I just hope I picked the right door if I needed to use the bathroom. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravity" is officially finished as of last night! For the next few days (sans Easter Weekend) I will be posting chapters until it's done. There are 10 more chapters left to post including an Epilogue.
> 
> As always: I don't own it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (Very very short chapter)

_ Torhture POV _

 

I had left her in my room.  _ My room... _ A place I had been dying to take her for months now and I wasn’t even going to be able to spend time with her in it. I was summoned back to Wrath’s study for more interrogation. This, I wasn’t looking forward too, but I had no other option. Closing the door on her, I sighed and rested my head on the door and closed my eyes. 

Leaving my room, I kept my head down as my feet carried me back to Wrath’s study. Opening the door, everyone was still in the room. All eyes were on me as I walked in. The silence so thick, I knew I had interrupted a conversation. 

Crossing my arms, I stood behind the same chair Ari had poured out the hideous details of her life with Stryfe. I had guessed well about what she never told me, but hearing it was a different story. My heart had shredded in two hearing her talk. Hearing her confess. The revelation about Vishous had blown me out of the water. 

“How long have you known about this?” 

“Not long. I just figured it out about a week ago. The night I let her take my vein.” 

“I meant about the blood connection.” 

“Not until tonight.” 

“Butch tells me that you knew she was under  _ sehclusion. _ ”

_ Fuck.  _ I shot Butch a death glare. Being nosy allright. 

“Yea. I knew….”

“But lucky for you, I banned that act. Or you’d be in a world of shit right now.” 

_ Yea, lucky me.  _

“She can’t stay here. You know that. I will not let stay unless you have a damned good reason.” 

“I want to take her as my  _ shellan. _ I’ve already bonded to her.”

“Fuck. How long ago was it?”

“Over a month ago.” 

Wrath nodded at me. Even he couldn’t break a bonding. Shit, I don’t even know if I could. “You know how to pick ‘em Tor. I give you that. You are aware I have to investigate her accusations. Of course, it’s not going to be hard considering how she came to us.” 

“I understand…” 

“No, I don’t fuckin’ think you do. Stryfe was one of us. The story she gave us hardly seems enough to warrant truth.”

“Then fuckin’ ask him!” I was close to shouting at him. 

“The fuck you say?” the anger poured off Wrath in waves. I had to get my shit straight or I’d have my ass handed to me. Regardless of him being King or Brother, you didn’t tell him what to do.

“Yea, sorry.” 

“Fuck you Tor. I can’t speak for the rest of us; you should have fuckin’ said something. Like I told you I don't give a shit what you do on your own time, but this needed to be brought up. If he had killed her or the sister, it wouldn’t look pretty. I don’t give two shits about the  _ sehclusion  _ but the fact that you’re fuckin’ around with Stryfe’s daughter…..does he know it’s you?” 

“No, he didn’t see me that night.” I sighed shaking my head. This was going from bad to worse. 

“Fucker would have sliced you in two. He hates the fact his female forced him to quit. Hates every single fuckin’ one of us. Imagine when he finds out that his own fuckin’ daughter bonded to a  Brother of his?”

Just then the door burst open and Vishous stormed in and threw papers on Wrath’s desk. He stood back and anger rolled off him in tight coils that threatened to spring loose. “She was right. She’s my fuckin’ niece.”

“You sure about that?"

“Yea. Had a blood test ran. And it’s right there in the rolls. The….. Virgin was ever so gracious to let me flip through my father’s diaries and it’s Stryfe is listed as one of his sons.”  

Then he advanced on me. His face in mine, I didn’t back the fuck down from him. Yea, so what if he was pissed. He wasn’t there the entire time. “And you...you fucker knew this. Knew that my niece was being beaten and starved.” 

I bared my fangs at him and hissed. “I figured it out too fuckin’ late fuck you very much.” 

“The fuck you mean.”

“It’s what I mean. I knew something wasn’t right the entire time I was seeing her, but I didn’t fuckin’ piece it together until recently. So fuck you if I’m was a bit too slow catch on. She didn’t say fuck to me about it. I never pushed her.” 

Baring his fangs at me, he pushed the chair away from. Hit it hard enough it smacked the closed door. “You should have pushed her! Fuck you Tor.”

“Yea, fuck you too.” 

I was seething. Fucker thinks he can barrel my ass about this. Butch pulled him from me and I was grateful for it. One minute longer and I was ready to punch him. 

“She stays….”

“Excuse you? We’re discussing that.” 

“She’s my blood Wrath…” 

“I fuckin’ got it V. Both of you chill the fuck out.” 

Neither of us moved. The anger that poured from us was palpable. Both of us were ready to fight and ready to spill blood if need be. I knew Butch was trying to calm V the fuck down and it wasn’t working. His glare hadn’t left his face and I knew mine hadn’t.

“I said ‘chill the fuck out.’” Wrath spoke up again. 

“That’s my niece…” 

“She’s my  _ shellan _ !” he stopped and gaped at me. 

“You’re what?” his voice was low and he stepped toward me again. 

“My  _ shellan _ . You fuckin’ deaf tonight too? And don’t fuckin’ dare forbid her from it. I will tell you know from experience, she won’t have you telling her what to do.” 

This was about to get nasty. The door opened again and my Ari stepped through. Her eyes widened at me and V nose to nose. Both of ready to fight each other. 

“Ari….” I warned.

“...you don’t need to be here.”  V finished. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer and closer. Nothing to say but.....
> 
> As always: I don't own it!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_  Arianna POV _

“The hell I don’t. I heard the shouting. I’m sure everyone in this place heard it.” I said as I came into the room closing the door behind me. I was tired and quite hungry, but I had a feeling my own anger was about to match the room.

“Doesn’t matter. This doesn’t involve you. Leave now.” V seethed not taking a chance to look at me.  

“Umm...excuse me?” his head snapped to face me. “Yes it does. Listen, I don’t care if you’re my Uncle or not.” I said stepping closer to them. My bravery was showing and I prayed I wasn’t being stupid. “You will _ not _ tell me what to do. I’ve had Stryfe telling me what to do my entire fucking life and I’m sick of it. I’m not a child anymore if you can’t see that I’m sorry for you. I realize you never knew about me or Mayrah and that’s no one’s fault.” 

“If you want to be a part of this then do something about it besides thinking about beating my  _ hellren _ to a pulp.” 

“I never said that.” 

“But I know you are thinking it.”

“How?” 

“I’ve seen a male pissed off more times than I can count. Plus your fists are balled up like you want to punch him.”  I pointed out. “Look, I’m all for defender of the female routine, but Torhture knew less than any of you did just an hour ago..” 

“He could have gotten you out!” 

“At what cost Vishous?! If Torhture had taken me from Stryfe’s house, what of my sister? I would have gladly went with him had it been safe.” I paused and took a breath. All this arguing was taking its toll on me. “What’s done is done…..OK? It’s over. The less I think about it, the better off I am.” 

“Didn’t you want to get out?” his words dripped with venom as his eyes flicking back and forth from me and Tor. 

I had enough of this. I had enough of the accusations and the screaming. The hate and discord. The anger that I had been holding onto for years had finally reached its breaking point.  _ How fucking dare he?  _

Grabbing the dagger off Tor’s belt, I advanced at Vishous, “Listen here you asshole, I wanted out every  _ fucking _ night. I cried, I prayed to the Virgin every time he came for me. I hated my life. I only told you a portion of what he would do but I didn't’ tell you everything.” I sagged when two strong arms wrapped around me. 

“ENOUGH!” a male voice boomed throughout the study. Tor gently pried the dagger from my limp hands. Curling myself into him, I hid my face. 

“You provoked her V.” Tor verbalized finally. 

“And she can be in trouble if V pressed formal charges against her.” the King announced his wraparounds eyeing at Vishous.

“Nah, no charges. He’s right, I did provoke her. No harm, no foul.” 

“You know anyone that can stand toe to toe with you is cool with me.” Butch spoke up. 

“Fuck you cop.” 

“Hey! I was defending you.” he exclaimed. The smirk never leaving his face. 

“Which means you two are more alike that we care to know.” another spoke. 

“I am sorry.” the words blurted from me. 

“It’s no big deal Arianna.” V said dismissively. I only hoped he was right. Like I hadn’t already shown my true colors. 

“He did more to you?” his voice was quiet as he spoke.

“Yea. I’ve got a lifetime of mental scars to conquer….” 

“He didn’t...sexually assault you, did he?” he asked with pure hesitance. 

The air in the room vanished. All the eyes were on me. I felt Tor stiffen in my arms at V’s question. Looking up at him, I saw he was trying to keep himself in control of his emotions. 

“NO! No, nothing like that.” I screeched. Air returned as every male in the room breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s just a lot more that happened over the years that I don’t want to discuss tonight. Maybe one day I will begin to tell my story.” 

Squeezing Tor’s hand, he finally opened his eyes to look at me. They were full of sorrow but full of love as well. A look I knew was only reserved for  _ shellans.  _ My heart was heavy and I was surprised how I was able to stand. 

“If we’re all done from trying to kill each other, I’m going to try and sleep again.” I said and every male nodded. Squeezing his hand again, I felt him clench mine tightly. Leaving them alone, I closed the door to the study.  I spent the next three days recovering and staying bedridden. According to Doc Jane, who I found out was V’s  _ shellan,  _ I needed to pack on about fifteen pounds before she would deem me fit to return to full regular activity. I rolled my eyes at her but she stern anyway. 

“I can walk...I can eat and shower. The weight will return eventually.” I protested. I could hear Tor snort from the side of the room. Wrath had demanded he return to the field and while I wasn’t comfortable with the idea, I didn’t stop him. 

“Yes, I understand that, I do; however, you need to regain the weight before you do this.” 

“Give it a week with hearty foods and I’ll bulk up.” 

The problem was that I wanted to go to South Carolina to retrieve my sister and bring her back to me. It had been discussed with the King and all I was doing was waiting on the rest of the paperwork to be documented before I could go. It would take a week, he said.

“Aunt Jane….” I cajoled. 

“Don’t you dare _‘Aunt Jane’_ me. Right now I’m Doc Jane and I’m telling you no.” her voice was stern and even I had to back down. “I’ll send some food up for you.” with that she left me and Tor. 

He turned around and smiled at me. “You had to fight her didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. Even pulled out the ‘big guns’ on her.” I returned his smile. 

“Didn’t work. Told you she’s a tough one.” 

“At least I tried….” I sighed and shook my head. “Come here   _ hellren _ .” 

He happily complied. Taking his jacket off, he sat down on the bed and I crawled into his lap. It was nice to be able to do this finally. Freely. Nuzzling my face in his neck, I breathed him in. His hands came to grip my slim waist. The daggers that were strapped to his chest should have scared me but I felt safe. 

“Hungry are you?” 

“Not really. I just want to be close to you.” I mummered lifting my head to look at him. Kissing him softly, my mouth instantly parted. I was greeted with a low groan from him. My fingers playing with the nape of his neck, I felt him lean us back onto the bed. With me on top. The longer we laid there kissing the more heated they became. Gasping as he rolled us over, his mouth never leaving mine; I moaned as his hands touched my bare skin. 

He broke the kiss and I arched my neck over exposing myself to him. His lips supple against my neck, I could tell he was ready to take my vein before his phone buzzed. “Damn it…” he swore under his breath. 

Breaking away from me, he sat up and flipped his phone open. Resting on my elbows, I watched him pace the room. I was becoming accustom to my own body and how it was finally able to work. I was astounded when I found out it was actually working. 

His voice was low, but he grabbed his jacket and threw it back on.  _ So much for time together. _ I thought bitterly. Yes, I was still in recovery and yes it was weird for me to be here, but wanted to start somewhere with him. 

Slow it would have to be. Neither of us knew when he would get another night off. He had been off the field for over a week now. So, I guessed nearly a week. He wasn’t as optimistic as I was. Closing his phone a minute later, he turned to me. 

“I’ve gotta go.” 

“It’s fine Torhture. I promise. You already know my point about this.” 

He nodded at me. “Yes, I do and while it’s a good point, you haven’t had the time to adjust.” 

How I love him, but he was making excuses. “I’ll be fine. I’m adjusted well enough to your bed.” a smirk crossed my face as his eyes lit up. 

“Now go and protect the race. I will be here when you return to me.” I assured him and stood to kiss him. He gave me one last look before he left the room. Closing the door quietly behind him, I heard a whoop of laughter before his voice disappeared.

Taking a seat on the bed again, I was tired of sitting around and doing nothing. Sure, I had visitors but each one seemed muted to talk to me. More like stare at me for an incessant period of time before moving on. Was I that fragile? 

Was there something that I needed to know and no one was willing to tell me? The only ones that seemed brave enough to talk to me were Jane and Bella. I was sure that Zsadist had warned Bella of my ‘condition’ before she met me. 

I remember how her eyes looked as they scanned my frame. Like she couldn’t believe that such atrocities could ever exist outside the perfect world that she had been brought up in.  _ I am sounding bitter again. _ I couldn’t look at her, let alone talk to her about what had happened to me. It wasn’t shame, it was fear that kept me from talking for so long. 

She came and went and I hadn’t heard from since. I hadn’t even left the room. I wanted to explore the grounds but no one offered to take me anywhere. So, I figured I had to learn this on my own. I felt like a caged bear that wanted to escape his prison and live in the wild. Part of me wonders if I traded one prison from the next.

Easing myself off the bed, I wanted out. I had enjoyed my sense of freedom but it was time to let my wings fly. The clothes that had been brought along with me fit but were still baggy. Shoes were next and I found a comfortable pair. I would be exploring for quite a while. 

As I left Tor’s room---I don’t know how long it would take me before I would call it ‘ours’-- and took  left. I knew that going right would take me to the King’s study--which I’m sure is where he was at. But left took me to the ground floors. Where life was active. Where there were people milling around. I didn’t care if I ran into a  _ doggen _ anything would be better than sitting in my room alone. 

I peered down the flight of stairs that led to the ground floor. My curiosity overwhelming me. I could hear laughter floating through the air and  it seemed surreal. My Father’s house never held laughter unless it was me or Mayrah. 

Mayrah. I missed her like the flower misses the sun in winter. I missed her small frame wrapping around me or her head leaning against my shoulder while we had reading time. Hell, I even missed her ‘squeal of death’. The week couldn’t close fast enough for me. I remember it took forever before the paperwork was ready to give custody to me. The fact that our parents were still listed on the birth certificate didn’t help matters any. I never asked who signed the paperwork. I was just happy that I didn’t have to lose my sister like I did my brothers. 

Even those idiots I missed. How they would be disgusted at my treatment from our Father. Our Mother. The way the  _ doggen _ turned a blind eye to the fact that I was being starved and beaten. In this house, violence like that didn’t exist. Yes, I had seen my  _ hellren _ go toe to toe with my Uncle, but that’s about as much as I have seen. 

I didn’t feel right invading their fun. There was little time to have fun at my Father’s house. I could go back and work. Someone had brought my laptop with me. I knew I was behind on work and I wouldn’t get paid for it. I didn’t need to work, but it was something to keep me occupied. I had been working since Mayrah was an infant. It seemed weird to quit now. 

“Is it safe for you to be out of bed?” a male voice said coming up behind me. I turned around to face my intruder. I hoped he wasn’t going to send me back to the room. I vaguely remembered his name but his face stood out. Long blonde hair tied back, a square jaw and a mean scowl to complete his look. He intimidated me.

“Doc Jane would rather me be on bedrest, but I’ve been down for three days.”

“Three days isn’t enough. What Stryfe did to you….” the male gripped a dagger that was hooked to his belt like he was ready to fight my Father now.

I lowered my head and felt the sting of tears on my lashes. Wrapping my arms around me, I felt a breeze past by the hem of my dress. A black blur was all that I could distinguish. I didn’t need to hear anything about my past. I wanted to focus on my future.

“I am well aware of what he’s done to me. Thank you very much and while I don’t care what he’s done anymore to me, I want to concentrate on my future.” 

His laugh startled me. Bellowing and deep. I didn't’ realize I had made a joke until he stopped abruptly and shook his head at me. Like he was in amazement of me. 

“I see why now Tor’s bonded to you. You’ve got fire.”

“I’m just tired of the fragile doll image. I’m a lot stronger than everyone here thinks.” I paused and chewed my lip. “I am allowed to be out, aren’t I?” 

“Don’t rightly know...I’d say so. I’m sure Wrath has no problem with it.” 

“Dagger...leave her be!” another male voice interrupted our conversation. What was so wrong about talking to this male that I couldn’t do with another.   


“Fuckin’ really? We’re just talking.” he protested. The male gave him a look and he hissed at him before leaving. 

“We were just talking.” I stated hotly. “There’s no need to run him off.” 

“Yea, I can see that. He, uh, has a way with females that get in him into trouble.” the male confessed. I arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. I stood before him, he was quite different than most of the males I had met so far. Long multicolored hair and golden eyes. A rarity among our species. 

“If you’re going to tell me to go back to my room, you best save your breath. I’m not in the mood now.” 

“Woah! Wasn’t going to say that. Just wondering what you’re doing out here alone.” 

“I needed to get out. To breath air that wasn’t swarming with reminders….” 

“I see. May I escort you downstairs?” 

“I don’t want to interrupt anyone. I mean, I’ve had visitors but even fewer have spoken to me.” 

“You won’t and I can speak for a few of them that they don’t know how to approach you.” 

“Well if you see them again, let them know that it’s a lot harder to break me than what happened.” I bristled. 

“Duly noted.” 

We descend the staircase and I kept my eyes from wandering too much lest it seemed like I was drinking in the scenery instead of watching where I was going. How embarrassing to fall down the stairs when I’m just now feeling better. Oh, would it be my luck. 

Reaching the bottom this place only reminded me of reading about palaces. I suppose, this could be considered a palace. It was the home of the First Family. I, then, realized no one had given me a tour of the place but then again I had been trapped in bed. Oh how Aunt Jane would blow her top seeing me out and about. I almost felt like a naughty child sneaking cookies. 

“You haven’t been given a tour, have you?” 

“Is it obvious?” 

“A bit, but it’s no worry.” he said indifferently. 

“I suppose I can learn the layout later. It’s not important.” 

Just then two more males walked in from the far side of the room. It looked like they were coming in from outside. Or downstairs. I’m coming to believe this place was built to be a labyrinth. Full of underground corridors and tunnels that led to everywhere and nowhere. 

_ Now I’m sounding like a booknerd.  _

One I knew instantly...the other was---like all the others--vaguely familiar. I sighed as my Uncle zeroed on me. His features hardened from the sight of me being out of my room  or it could be that I was conversing with someone other than my  _ hellren. _ Either way I didn’t want to hear it. 

“Great….” I mumbled under my breath. “here he comes.” 

“You and V still having issues?” 

“If those issues have subscriptions, then yes.” 

“He’s wound tight but he’s not that bad.” the male tried to downplay my Uncle. I appreciated it but nothing can downplay a son of the Bloodletter. It was  _ ‘his way or go fuck yourself’.  _

“You’re way too kind….” I gave him a pained smile. He returned it but I can tell he would rather be somewhere else. 

“Arianna, what are you doing out of bed?” my Uncle stopped before me towering. 

“Gee...how about  _ ‘Hi Ari, how are you feeling tonight _ ?’” I replied sarcastically. 

The remaining two males laughed at me. Deep bellowing laughs that could shake the foundations of the compound. Vishous didn’t look so humored as the other two but I didn’t care. He didn’t respond but waited on me to give him a proper answer. 

“Really? Past pleasantries, are we?” I sighed and shrugged, “If you must know, which I’m sure you do, I’m tired of laying around. Exercise will do me good.” 

The laughter continued but ceased when V hissed at the both of them.

“Calm the fuck down V….” the one with the Red Sox cap said. The other said nothing. 

“You could have told someone...one of us would have gotten you.” 

“Which one would that be? Half of everyone here has refused to talk to me. Oh, wait...they can’t bring themselves to talk to me.  There’s at least five of you that will.” 

“Five?” 

“Caught Dagger talking to her earlier.” golden eyes said cautiously. Vishous let out a low hiss that could only be described that I should stay away from this Dagger. 

“Bella or the other  _ shellans _ haven’t stopped by?” 

“They have but at least everyone has left crying.” I shrugged my shoulders again. I wasn’t fully unaffected by this but it still stung. 

“And Jane?” he asked. I gave him a pointed look and his smile was feral but understanding.

“Things will surely get better.” the golden eyed one assured me. 

“I hope you’re right.”

“Where’s Tor?” Red Sox asked. 

“Out on rotation. He’s got a week to make up for. No offense, Arianna.” 

“None taken. I assured him I would be fine.” 

Everyone stood around after that. No one wanted to speak any further but I ready to explore the grounds. 

“Vishous has horrible manners, I’m Butch.” Red Sox said nodding at me. V glared at him. I knew there was bond between the two males that surpassed mere friendship. 

“....And I’m Phury.” the golden eyed one said. “My brother was one of the ones that rescued you.” 

“I think I remember him….”

“Oh you would remember him alright….” Butch added. “Since Marissa is home for the night, I’m off to find her.” he said before leaving us alone. 

“I’m leaving as well. I’ve got second round of rotation tonight.” Phury mentioned before turning on his heel and leaving us. 

Now it was just me and Vishous. Wrapping my arms around myself, the silence thick in the air, I  sighed and turned to leave. There wasn’t any use of us standing there in complete silence if he wasn’t going to do anything but stare at me. While the male were giving their goodbyes, Vishous hadn’t taken his eyes off me the entire time. It was a comfort but unnerving as well. 

The glare from the lights hurt my eyes as I was used to the darkness of Tor’s room. Turning on my heel, I began walking toward the same direction as Butch had taken. I wasn’t sure where it was going to lead me but anywhere was better than here. 

“Where you goin’?”

“Out...I’ve been cooped up for a week without being able to breathe fresh air.” 

“I’ll...show you to the outside grounds.” he offered. 

“Thank you Uncle.” 

“You know you can call me V? Everyone else does….” he offered to me while we walked across the foyer. 

“And I’m not everyone.” I interrupted him. He looked at me sharply, but I could see a faint smile cross his face in approval. Like he wasn’t used to anyone interrupting him and challenging him at every moment.  I didn’t know what to think of him. The only experience I had with the any son of the Bloodletter was my Father and I was afraid that my Uncle would be same as him. We came to a door that had a punch key code. I didn’t say anything to him I was too busy mapping the place out. 

Holding the door open, he placed his hand on my lower back as if it was a guiding hand. It was a simple gesture that shouldn’t mean anything but I flinched anyway. Fresh air greeted me when I stepped through the threshold. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and stood there for amusement. It had been so long since I’ve felt this free that I wanted a moment to revel in it. 

I began walking away from him. I didn’t know if he was going to follow me or not but it seems he didn’t have anything else to do tonight. Finding a pathway, I walked it slowly. The perfumed air swirled around me like a summer’s breeze. This was infinitely better than sitting on a balcony every night during the warm months just to have an escape. 

I heard a trickling of water and knew there must be a fountain or waterfall around. Following the sound, I soon came up to a small manmade pond that housed fish. Fish? Really? When was the last time I had seen one of those.

Yards of lilies, hyacinths, sunflowers, irises, and bird of paradise surrounded the areas as well as number of trees that I couldn't identify. I could totally see myself here often. During prayers or working outside. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, I sat there and just  _ absorbed _ . This was just only a small corner of the outside. It seemed to stretch forever to me. Of course, I’m sure it was quite small in comparison to others. 

The weight of the bench shifted as Vishous sat down. “Arianna, you know I’m not going to hurt you.”

“What are you talking about?” I feigned ignorance. Of course he was talking about me flinching.

“I don’t know the full extent of what my brother has done to you and I don’t want to know, but I want you to know that I’m not like that. I have dominant control issues, but I’m not partial to violence against females.” 

I only nodded. 

“Does knowing this knowledge make your heart heavy?” I asked keeping my eyes off him. I have seen the sadness in Tor’s; I didn’t wish to see it in my Uncle's.

“It makes me a lot of things but I’m not a sentimental type person….” 

“You’re cold, calculating, intelligent with a complete _ ‘don’t fuck with me _ ’ getup.” His eyes widened at my assessment but I only shrugged. “But there’s more to it. There’s always something more to a person underneath it all. Something they hide. Whether it's from fear or choice.” 

“Wise for your years…” 

“I grew up too fast.” I said simply. “I need to do my prayers, may I please have alone time?”

V gave me a nod of his head and stood to leave. There wasn’t anything that would harm me out here. Besides, I’m sure the place was wired up tighter than the Pentagon.

“I have trust in you Vishous, son of Bloodletter. Even in the little time I have known you but with time comes my complete trust.” he stopped in his tracks hearing my voice. His head bowed but he nodded once more before disappearing from my sight. 

  
Removing myself from the bench, I sat close to the waterfall and closed my eyes and began to repeat the chants and prayers that I was taught so long ago. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning of future smut.... 
> 
> As always: I don't own it!
> 
> Enjoy!

When I returned inside the compound, the air was a flurry of activity. It seemed that I had lost track of time tonight and spent more time in prayers than I envisioned. The aroma of food wafted through  the corridors that would lead to the kitchens, I smiled at the thought of real food. Maybe sitting down to a table of people who didn’t hate you. Who couldn’t care less if you ate or starved. My sandals echoed around me and I took the time to glance around the foyer of the compound. 

It was very art deco. Statues from centuries ago adorned the carpeted flooring. It looked more like a French palace to me. Gold molding and crowning splashed against the pristine whiteness of the walls. The ceiling was a baby blue sky with angels or cherubs painted into it. The floor was a cold white marble that stretched from wall to wall. 

It was an odd place for a band of warriors to live in. The decor didn’t seem to fit the rough edges of the males who lived here. Nothing was out of place and it reminded me of a museum too. The staircase was my favorite...It itched to have someone slide down it. 

“You know I”m surprised that no one has tried it.” a very male voice said behind me. A voice I knew so well. Turning around, I looked up at the face of my  _ hellren _ . 

“Tried what?” I asked hiding the amusement in my voice. 

“Sliding down the banister .” his eyes darkened as a fingers caressed like butterflies against my cheek. “Where were you?” 

“In the gardens outside. I was tired of being indoors.” I replied. He nodded and brought his lips down to mine in a swift quick kiss. 

“Yo! Tor you _ **finally**_ joining us for Last Meal?” a voice shouted across the room. Breaking eye contact, I turned and he looked to see Rhage coming down the stairs with his  _ shellan _ . 

“We might...if you’re up to it.” he said giving me a look. 

“We can. You need to rejoin the world Tor.”

“As do you.” he said giving me a pained smile. I would have to remind myself to talk to him later about this. I wasn’t dying and I wasn’t leaving him. Taking my hand, he led me to the ornate dining room. The room was big enough to house at least thirty or more members. The walls were teal with a gold molding that accentuated the overall French style of the compound. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the dining table below it. Unlike the foyer, this room had hardwood flooring that help offset the dark dining table. 

The King sat at the furthest end, the Queen perched in his lap. Of course no one would say anything about it. I wasn’t sure how the order of seating was to be until everyone started to sit down.  _ Doggen _ rushing back and forth setting food on the table as well on the silver carts that were stored at various locations in the room. 

It reminded me too much of home. The entire room in fact. I could see myself standing behind a chair clutching it for dear life as everyone around me ate. The smell of savory chickens or beef and buttery vegetables with decadent desserts. Permitted to watch but never eat. Never eat with them. Like I was a sewer rat. I could sniff it but one taste and it would kill me. I hadn’t realized it but my hands started to shake. My fingers reflexively reached for something to grab a hold of. Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a shuddering breath.  _ I could do this _ . I was going to be fed. I was going to be allowed to eat food with people who, I hoped, genuinely cared about me. 

“Ari… are you OK?” I could hear Tor ask me. It was like he was speaking through a tunnel. I couldn’t breath. The memories swarmed around me like a choking voice. 

“No! No...no...I gotta…” my eyes flew open and everyone was staring at me. Darting out of the room, I rushed through the main part of the house. Thundering footsteps chased after me like I was a deer caught in a game. I didn’t make it to the stairs when two arms pulled me away and held me tightly. Or as tightly as they could. 

“Shhh...it’s OK. Ari, it's OK.” the words whispered to me. Lowering us to the ground, they held me in a safe cocoon. Soon enough my body stopped shaking and the world opened around me. Jane and Vishous were standing close by and I twisted my head up to see Tor’s dark eyes look down at me. Concern flooding his eyes but relief was present. 

“I’m sorry.” I blurted. 

“It’s fine.” a chorus of voices met me. 

“What happened to me?” I questioned them. 

“Ari.” Jane came closer to me and squatted to my eye level. “You had a panic attack.” 

“Did I?” 

“It’s only caused by something you fear. Do you know what triggered it?” 

“The dining room…..” I trailed off. I could see it in their eyes. They wanted to press me for more information. I wasn’t ready to give it out here in the open. 

“Everyone thinks I’m a freak, huh?” 

“Not at all.” Tor whispered. “At least I don’t.” 

“It’s understandable Arianna.” I looked at Vishous questionable. “It really is. Don’t sweat it.” 

“Can you handle eating with us or do you want to dine alone? At least until you feel comfortable?” 

I took a big breath and stretched myself to stand. Tor moved aside, his hands firmly on my hips steadying me. Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed and knew I had to brave it. This wasn’t my Father’s house. There wasn’t anyone here that would judge me. Punish me for something. 

“You don’t have to do anything tonight Ari.” Tor said quietly. His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I know, but eventually I have to overcome this, right?” 

“Yea, but it doesn’t have to be tonight. I’m used to not eating with everyone. You can ask anyone.” he confessed making me feel a bit better. At least we wouldn’t be missed. 

“Fine. I’ll join when I’m ready.” I confirmed. “Just make sure I’m not the talk of the town in there?” 

Vishous and Jane nodded, “Well if you feel your ears burning you know someone is talking about you…” she quipped. Both males looked at her in horror. “What? It’s what my Nana used to say….” 

“I’ve heard it before...no worries Aunt Jane.”

V and Jane turned to leave us and finally Tor and I were alone. Taking his offered hand we walked slowly up the stairs. Both of us uncharacteristically quiet. Entering his room, I took off my sandals and sat down on the bed. He hadn’t moved but then begin pacing.

“You aren’t sure about us anymore, are you?” my voice barely came out as a whisper. 

His head snapped up fiercely. “No! It’s not that. It’s just there’s so much that they did to you that sometimes I’m not sure I want to know…..” 

Coming to my feet, I walked over to him. Placing a hand on his face, I watched as he leaned into my touch. “Mother’s game. She would have me join them for First or Last Meal and instead of letting me eat, I would have to stand there and watch them eat. All while not being fed for several days. Imagine the hunger and the desperation of seeing food but not being able to taste it?” 

When I looked upon his face again, silent tears greeted me. His face screwed up tightly as if he were trying to stop them. When I hurt, he was hurting. When I cried, he joined me. And when I loved him, he was there to show me. 

“I wish I could take those memories from you.” 

“No one can.” 

“I know. You need to eat, though.” 

We sat in comfortable silence after that. Eating dinner alone was a comfort for me. At least now Torhture was with me. Along this ride from the hell I was accustomed to too the heaven that awaited me. 

The week flew by and I didn’t have another incident. Tor was assigned another rotation before the weekend was to arrive. The night that Friday dawned upon me was the night I was to find out what was to become of Mayrah. 

My little one. In my own grief of finding her and bring her back to me, I never noticed that two of the Brotherhood had disappeared the night before to go and get her. That this was going to be a surprise. I was for certain Tor didn’t have a clue either. 

The King had been tight lipped about the information but I hoped he was working hard to bring her back to me. Legally she was still mine, but everyone thought  I had died two weeks ago. After my panic attack the amount of visitors diminished. I was back to being the fragile doll that no one knew how to handle. Expressing this to Tor, he showed me his favorite place in the compound--beside his bedroom.

It was the Olympic size pool that was house far underground. When he wasn’t with me, teaching or fighting; he was here. This was  place for him to escape, plus he mentioned that swimming would help me build muscle. I wasn’t so sure. I was a dancer, not a swimmer. We toyed around with the idea but eventually headed back upstairs. 

“Is there anyway I could dance instead? I don’t want to take away your hobby.”

“We don’t have a studio. I could talk to Wrath; see what he says.” My eyes brightened, “but don’t get your hopes up to far. Might not be enough room.”

“Well until then, I’m practicing in our room…” 

His eyes darkened and he pulled me toward him. His lips grazed the tender spot under my ear, “I’d like that.” 

“Mhmm...are you on rotation tonight?” 

“Not tonight...I’m wanted here tonight.”  I looked at him sharply and he shrugged. “Don’t know. Wrath said I was to stay on the grounds tonight.” 

In our small world existence, we didn’t notice there was a crowd growing in the front hall. That half of the Brotherhood stood around and waited for us to realize they were there. As more of the entered the room, the less air it contained.

Something was amiss. Something was about to happened and my gut feeling was giving me mixed signals. I always trusted my instinct but lately they have been clouded. It was close to Vishous's ability of being able to see the future. 

“I think we have eyes on us.” I whispered. 

His eyes flickered toward the mass of bodies that surrounded the stairs. “I think we do.” 

Taking my hand we didn’t get far when I heard a squeal. I knew that squeal. I had dubbed it the ‘squeal of death’ so many times that I could hear it in my sleep. Short stomping feet pounding against the marble flooring and as they stepped aside a little girl with dark hair flew from the embrace of my Uncle. 

“Mayrah!!” I cried as she scrambled to free herself. Running toward me, her little arms outreached to me. Collapsing to the ground, she flew into my open arms. Her tears loud in my ears but relieved to finally hear them again after so long. Her small frame shook with tears while I Held her tightly to me. I wasn’t going to let her go. 

“Ari...Ari ...Ari…” she sobbed. “I thought you were dead. So they sent me away! I didn’t want to go with them but they insisted.” 

Placing my hands on the side of her face, I forced her to look at me. Her red rimmed eyes tore at my heart,  “Listen to my little one….You will not go anywhere else. Do you hear me?” she nodded and threw herself back into my arms. I held her and slowly moved to stand. Tor’s hands on my hips helping me come to standing. Her tiny arms wound around my neck and I held her close to me. 

But soon, my own weak body betrayed me, “Mayrah, I’m still not well….I have to put you down.” 

“O--okay.” she sniffled and I gently set her on her feet. Gripping her hand in mine, she turned and looked up at Tor. “You’re the mystery phone man!” 

Light laughter floated through the main hall. I chuckled and nodded at her, but Tor beat me to it.

“I am.” 

“Did you rescue my sister?” she gave him her moony eyes of adoration. “Like her white knight?” 

That was my moment to blush like a madwoman. “She’s going to embarrass me to death…” I mumbled. 

I glared at the rest of the Brotherhood and while some seemed to keep their composure the rest were on the floor laughing like they were dying. Our Uncle hid his face while the tittering of laughter from the females were enough to make me blush again. Torhture, on the other hand, didn’t seemed fazed by her question. 

“I’m not a white knight Mayrah but it wasn’t me who took her away.” 

“Well...who did?!” she cried indignantly. 

He crouched down to her eye level and gave her a pained but short smile. Turning her body to look at the rest of the Brotherhood, she looked back up at in explanation.” Those two did.” He pointed to Dagger and Zsadist. 

Breaking away from my grip, “Wait here!” she rushed over to them. Grabbing Dagger who stood further away from everyone she dragged him over to Zsadist. Both males didn’t seem real humored by being dragged around the house by a child.  Motioning for them to get down to her level, they ignored the laughter that danced around them.

I watched as they crouched down. Both males weren’t fond of each other, but to Mayrah; they were her heroes. “Did you rescue Ari from our Father’s house?” 

“We did.” the said in unison. She shocked them when she threw her arms around them and squeezed with all the strength her little body had to offer. I stumbled between a sob and a laugh at her. 

“Thank you.” I could hear her whisper before she sprinted back to me. Those that knew they could tell they had been affected by the simple gesture. 

After the tearful reunion, Mayrah was led upstairs by Fritz who was happy to shower to her room. I wasn’t even aware they had a room set for her but when I heard the faint squeal, I knew she had been shown something wonderful. Everyone had scattered after Mayrah had been escorted upstairs. Only a few of us lingered. The silence so thick I couldn’t breathe.

“Who brought Mayrah here?” I interrupted the silence. 

“I did….” Vishous said looking at Jane then at me. “She’s a talkative one.” 

I snorted. He had no idea how much that girl could talk. How many hours I have spent listening to her jabber on about nothing and everything. “Thank you. This means the world to me.” 

“She’s family Arianna. You have an Aunt and Uncle who were devastated to hear about you. They hope that Mayrah will be taken care of here.” 

“They think I’m dead too?” 

“Yea. Wasn’t a pretty sight when I told them I was your blood. Your Uncle clocked me. Hits like a motherfucker.” 

“I want you two in the room when I speak to Mayrah.” Wrath said suddenly. 

“Why?” I blurted but mentally smacked myself. 

“I want to know how much she knows.” 

“I tried to keep what I could away from her.”

“Sometimes that’s not enough.” Beth spoke up. 

“We’ll be up there. When do you want to do this?” 

“Right now good for you two?” Wrath asked. I had long stopped calling him King. No one in this compound seemed to given him that title. Of course most of them were his Brothers and the rest were  _ shellans _ .

Following him up the stairs, I held Tor’s hand as he half dragged me. I didn’t want to do this but I knew I had no choice. I didn’t want to know what my sister knew. Taking a seat that Tor offered as we stepped into the study, I looked up at him grateful. A few minutes later, Mayrah skipped into the study and crawled into my lap. 

It felt wonderful to embrace her and inhale her familiar aroma. Sitting in my lap, she reminded me of a young a lot smaller than her; not the seven year old she was. 

_ “Mayrah, I need to know what you know. Is there anything you can tell me about your life with your parents?” Wrath cut right the point.  _

She looked at me, before I nodded at her. There wasn’t any prepared speech for her to give. We never had the opportunity to tell anyone how we lived. Turning back around, her eyes pierced the King; trying to gauge who he was and if he was there to help her. I held my breath as she opened her mouth to speak. Her fear of the King evident but no more than her fear of our Father. 

“Are you talking about how Father wasn’t nice to Ari?”  

_ “I am.” he said leaning forward onto his elbows. _

“How do you know such things?” I ask in awe. 

“ _ Mahmen _ would always tell me that you were sick or didn’t feel good. I remember sneaking into your room one day when they were asleep and you were bunched under the covers and your face was blue and green. I knew something was wrong, but when I asked  _ mahmen _ she looked she wanted to slap me for disobeying her.” 

My breath caught in my throat. I remember that particular incident. I had embarrassed myself at a  _ glymera _ party and Father dragged me home and slapped me several times. Which result in a broken nose. I crawled under the blankets and told Greta to inform my sister that I didn’t feel good. She wasn’t to bother me, I didn’t know she had snuck into my room to check on me. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Greta ushered me from the room and told me I’d better not ask questions again.” she shrugged simply.

_ “And the night that you came home and Arianna wasn’t there?”  _

“I was scared. I know I have a  _ mahmen _ , but Ari is the one that takes care of me. I didn’t know what would happened to me, but they told that I was going to live somewhere else. They told me that Ari was dead.” 

_ “Did they tell you how she disappeared?”  _

“No.” she shook her head. “I heard them whispering about a “King” and “paperwork” but I don’t know what they mean.” she looked at me and Tor then back to Wrath and Beth, “Was my sister hurt real bad?” 

The adults looked at each other; none us knew how to answer her question. Running my fingers through her hair, I hesitated to tell her anything. I couldn’t look at Beth because she was trying very hard to keep the tears from spilling onto her face and giving it away. Tor and Wrath seemed to have a silent conversation that I’m sure was about Mayrah. 

“I….”

“Well….”

“Mayrah..” we all spoke at the same time. But it was Wrath who spoke for everyone. 

“Mayrah you must realize that this is a delicate situation…..” 

“Is she safe here? Am I safe here?” Mayrah interrupted. I glared at her. She had better manners than this. Wrath didn’t seem fazed by this but continued. 

“When Arianna was brought here she was hurt but it wasn’t nothing that Doc Jane could fix.” Vague.  _ Thanks Wrath _ . I thought. “But yes, you both are safe here.” 

I could kiss that man for his words. I think I would be forever indebted to him. The lie he told her to keep her worry mind at ease. Pulling her off my lap, I kissed her forehead, “Run along little one. The grown ups have to talk now.” she nodded looking at Wrath before skipping out of the study. 

“Thank you….” I whispered as the door closed. 

His wave of hand dismissed the gratitude. “Do you have the paperwork stating custody of her?” 

Tor handed me a packet from out of nowhere. I shot him a grateful look and his lips parted into a smile. Flicking it open, it was all the paperwork that had been signed years ago. Handing it over the desk, Beth took it from me, and sat it down before Wrath. We sat and waited for fifteen minutes before Wrath looked up from the paperwork. The magnifying glass set aside. 

  
“It’s all there. Since she is still in your custody, she will live here. Unless you and her find somewhere to live?” 

“Then I go with them…”  Tor said from out of nowhere. 

“Not feasible Tor. You have to stay here.” I grasped his hand as he let a low growl. 

“If it’s at all possible,” I interjected before a fight started. “may we live here?”

“Of course you can!” Beth exclaimed looking at her  _ hellren _ . He gave her an incredulous look. “We cannot abandon them, you know that?”

He chuckled and nodded his head. Grasping her hand he kissed the back of it before returning to us. It was a private moment that I felt I shouldn’t have seen. Nothing was said for a moment, just the rustling of papers were the only sound in the room. “Then it’s settled. We’re done for now.”

I stood to leave the room. Taking Tor’s hand, I gave it a gentle squeeze and looked up at him  before turning back to Wrath. “What happens if my parents come looking for Mayrah?”

A slow feral grin spread across his face and I knew then what it meant to look at the face of death and evil. “Let them come. It’ll be a party.” 

I felt a tug on my hand and Tor pulling me from the room. The door closing behind us softly. He turned to me and held me close to him. Just one more step down. Now I had to face my parents when they came for Mayrah. And I knew they would come for her. It was inevitable. She was officially their daughter by blood so when my Aunt and Uncle contacted them and said someone took her they would come looking. 

And come looking here they would. At least Wrath was prepared for a fight. I wasn’t. Even Tor looked to like he wanted to shove his dagger down my Father’s throat. We had talked long into the night a few nights ago and I told him bits and pieces of my life. I wasn’t ready to tell him anything else. 

At least Mayrah had been rescued and brought back to me. But the repercussions were going to leave a dent in the wall. Breaking from the embrace, he took my hand and we walked toward our room where we passed Mayrah’s. Peeking it, she was playing with her doll set that I had bought her last Christmas. Her room was painted a light purple color with dark purple bedspread and wall art. She might have been girlie enough to like pink, but purple was her color. 

I gave her a small wave and told her that I would show her to the gardens where we would do our prayers after Last Meal. She nodded and we left her in her new room to get acquainted. Entering our room, I took a seat on the bed. I had finally braved it up a couple nights ago and ate dinner with the rest of the household and I felt braver each night that passed. Mayrah would be agem at the dinner table. 

“Why do you still do prayers?” Tor asked out of the blue. He was restless tonight. Not on patrol and half the night gone; he was itching to do something. We hadn’t fully mated yet because of my weakened state and I was edgy about it. It had taken me this long to become comfortable with myself. 

I shrugged and pulled him down to me. Crossing my legs, I turned to him and laced our fingers together. “It’s something Mother forced down our throats as children so when Mayrah was old enough, I taught her. Mother stopped going after my brother’s died.” 

“Old habits?”

“Die very very hard.” I finished for him. “It’s OK though, I find peace there.”

“Do you find peace with me?” 

“I find happiness and love with you.” 

Pulling him close, I crawled into his lap. My forehead resting against his. I could feel his breath tickle my lips before we closed the gap and I felt his lips finally on mine. It was slow but soon turned passionate. Rolling us over, we kept kissing until he broke away and trailed a liquid fire down the side of my neck. Arching for him, I felt his fangs scratch the surface before plunging into the soft flesh. The stinging pain was replaced with bliss as he began to feed off me. We both knew it was too soon, but neither of us wanted to call forth a Chosen.

My hips rolled into his involuntarily and I gasped when his bucked into mine. The embers that had been stoked with all the stolen kisses and private moments that seemed to go nowhere was roaring under my skin. I wanted him. Desperately. I didn't care if it was going to hurt or I was took weak to engage in such activities. I knew he kept things quite tame and frankly  I was tired of tame. Reaching for his shirt, I slipped my hands underneath feeling his hard body. My nails skimming the lines of his body while I ached from his intoxicating mouth on my neck. 

“I want you Tor.” I whispered but my voice echoed off the walls. Amplifying my request. He broke away from my neck and looked at me. 

“Are you sure?” he asked cautiously. 

Propping myself on my elbows, I looked at him, “I wasn’t expecting this to be a celibate mating.”

“I just mean…” he licked his lips, “that you’re sure so soon.”

  
I gave a tiny nod of my head. “I am.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning of smutniss!
> 
> As always: I don't own it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Torhture POV _

Reaching for her, I knew my eyes darkened and pulled her into a kiss. Her mouth hot on mine as my hands began exploring parts of her body I  had yet to touch. I’m not going to say I haven’t thought about us finally completing the mating---and I have--- but I figured it would some time later; not now. 

Hovering over her, I skimmed my fingers under her shirt like had done me a few minutes ago. I could feel the ribs still protruding but nowhere like it was a week ago. Doc Jane’s diet had doing her wonders. Ripping my shirt off, I saw her eyes widen. They roamed my body from the lines of my chest to the star scar that was over the right pectoral. Bringing her into another kiss, I gently eased her out of her shirt and toss it aside. Not caring where it landed. 

This was the most exposed we had been since I brought her home to me. Kissing along her jawline, I dipped my mouth to her collar and further still . My lips grazing over her breasts that were filling out again. Her sharp intake of breath fueled me to pull the cup of her bra down and take the nipple into my mouth. 

_ Dearest Virgin she tasted good…. _

Her fingers tangled in my locks urging me on. I had to get this bra off. If it were me, she would wear another one again. Squeezing my hand under her body, her back arched into me making me groan. Flicking the bra off, I nudged it off with my nose before tearing to the rest of the way with my teeth. I was her first and last, I wanted her to feel and remember this. Her face was flushed, her breathing heavy but I could tell she wasn’t going to tell me to stop.

Taking special care of her breasts, I ached to be firmer with them but tonight was not the moment. Plucking and teasing each nipple into hardened nubs, I ran my tongue down the lengthy of her stomach. She had propped herself back on her elbows, like she wanted to watch me, her fingers grazing my upper back. Touching my shoulders, my neck, my hair. Her hands were everywhere on me. Leaving hot scorching marks all over me. 

Flicking my eyes up at her, my hands resting on the hem of her pants, she nodded and I didn’t hesitate. I had come this far and I didn’t want to stop. Kissing her stomach, I pushed them down her legs and my lips trailed slower across her hip. Her breathing was labored under my touch driving me insane. The scent of jasmine floated through the room and I shucked my own pants off. 

Moving slowly up her body , I placed small kisses on her breasts before touching her neck. Devouring her mouth, she broke the kiss gasping as she felt my hardened length pressing firmly into her. I know this was almost too much for her but she didn't tell me to stop but urged me on. Achingly, I pushed member into her. As her walls gripped and accommodating my sheer size, I groaned, throwing my head back. My fangs lengthening while her whimpers stopped me. I knew I was hurting her but the male driven possession in me pushed me forward. 

All around us, the bonding scent moved gently around us. It was all over us. I wanted it embedded into her skin. Letting others know that she was mine and mine alone. I had expected her to be untouched but this was too much for me. I was going to erupt before I could please her. I stilled above her and held my breath. Worry flooded her eyes when they finally opened. 

“What’s wrong?”  she breathed. 

“Nothing love. You’re exquisite.” I shook my head easing her worry. 

Slowly, I began to push in her; my cock had finally sunk into her. Pulling out of her, I eased back in slowly. Her gasps and cries of pleasure already in my ear. The pain I knew she had experienced was tapering off. Increasing my gentle thrusts, I begin to pick up tempo but very aware to take it to her pace. Closing her mouth with my kiss, I swirled my tongue touching every crevice of her mouth.

Sweat broke over my back. A light sheet covering me, I had been exercising willpower this entire time. Her fingers tangled into my locks and her hips rolled into mine. How I wanted this to last but I knew I wouldn’t be able too. “Tor, please make me come.” her voice warbled in my ear. 

I could feel her close. I knew it. Upping my thrusts, I plunged my fangs in her neck and I felt her orgasm snowball her. Her cries shook me to the core, I grunted once more, my fangs slipping from her neck and exploded inside her. My orgasm intensifying with every last shuddering thrust. After long minutes, I finally came to a still. Motionless, I held her close to me resting my head on her chest. Her heartbeat erratic and unsteady in my ear. 

Rolling myself from her, I dislodged my member from inside her. Pulling her close to me, her body splayed against mine. We laid there before I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her body relaxed for the first time since I met her. Propping myself on my arm, I looked down her. My eyes intense as I canvassed her face. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at me. 

“You’re mine forever.” I whispered my lips close to hers. 

“Always. Gravity keeps pulling us closer and closer.” she kissed my lips and I resisted the urge to take her again. And again...until she couldn’t handle it no longer. 

This moment was perfect. My  _ shellan _ and I alone. Mated finally. Nothing could ruin this moment. Just then a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. It was danity so I knew it wasn’t any of my Brothers. Throwing my sweats on,  I tossed Ari my button up and she threw it on. Fixing her hair, she tried to make herself look presentable. Gorgeous, in my opinion.

Opening it, I saw Mayrah standing there. Clothed in white dress robes, she waited expectantly for her sister. Seeing her, she dashed into the room and bounced on our bed. I raised an eyebrow at Ari who stifled a laugh.  _ That _ was my mating bed, not a trampoline. Closing the door, I crossed the room and turned into their conversation.

“Ok, Ok...Mayrah, I will get dressed.” 

“You better. I’m getting hungry.” she whined. 

I watched as Ari climbed out bed, her legs wobbled slightly before gaining footing. Crossing the room, I hoped Mayrah didn’t realize what had happened between me and her sister.  _ She is seven for fuck’s sake! _ Emerging from our closet a minute later, she had slipped into a white dress that reached her ankles. It covered her body but I could tell that no one would notice her thin figure. 

Around her neck, hung a chain with a glass apple and dagger interwoven. The apple symbol  to the Scribe Virgin and the dagger for the Brotherhood. I was entranced by her. While she was slipping on shoes, she wove her hair into a braid that cascaded down her back. 

“I’m ready. But we’ll eat first since you’re sooo hungry.” she teased her sister. Mayrah bounced on our bed one more time before realizing where she was and climbed off. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, her own dress robes swaying. 

“Ari what will happen if our parents come looking for me?” she asked suddenly. My stomach sank at her words. Innocent enough, but I knew this wasn’t something that Mayrah, nor Ari, wanted.

“Don’t know Mayrah.” I saved Ari from having to explain. “You know that you won’t be going anywhere.” She turned her precocious head at me and nodded. 

A bell rang somewhere in the compound signalling it was time for Last Meal. I don’t know why Fritz assumed he could call us to dinner like cattle. Most often times it wasn’t Fritz but one of my Brothers, who thought it was funny, rang it. Many times, I would hear subtle mooing from a few who found their way to the dining room. 

“What’s that sound?” 

“It’s the dinner bell. Someone found it incredibly funny to install a bell for us to come eat.” 

“Really? I suppose you hear the occasional moo?” Ari asked hiding a smirk. 

“Sadly enough you do. Sometimes it’s Butch or Rhage. V’s been known to do it. Sounds like a dying cow, if you ask me.” I replied warily.

“Mayrah, please wait outside for us.” Ari instructed her sister gently. A quick nod of her head and Mayrah skipped from the room closing the door quickly.

I looked at my  _ shellan _ and she shrugged and shook her head. “She’s always been like that. Hasn’t failed me before.” 

Coming to my feet, I tossed my sweats to the side and threw my jeans and button up back on. Pulling Ari close to me, I inhaled her. Tasting her soft skin with my lips, her neck arched for me. Begging for me taste her again. I knew in a few days she would have to feed from me and I took the opportunity to just  _ be _ . My body ached to give her what she needed. My cock stretching and lengthening at the thought of it.

“Mhmm...Tor,” she gasped feeling my hands start to bunch her dress around her hips. My mouth dominated her lips as she drowned into me. 

“I want you again.” I mumbled roughly. 

“And I you…”. like a half prayer, she whispered; her eyes still closed. 

“I have waited forever for you.” I confessed pushing her against the wall. Her moans were the only sound in the room. Nipping and sucking along her neckline, her hips rolled into mine like she had done earlier in bed. 

A knock on the door interrupted us. Letting out a strangled cry, I pulled back from her. Desire coursing through my veins and I swear that I could hear it swimming through hers. Kissing me softly on the mouth, she wiggled from my grip leaving me to rest against the wall. I heard her feet smack the floor lightly as she opened the door. Light spilling into the room and Mayrah stood there waiting expectantly. Before she could step in, a hand pulled her back .

“Woah, Mayrah...leave them be, OK?” I heard Vishous say.  _ Thank fuck for him.  _ He didn’t even have to look in the room to know what had been interrupted. 

“But it’s time to eat!” she whined. 

“I realize this kiddo but they can come down when they’re ready.” It was like being saved by the fuckin’ bell tonight. 

“All right…” she groaned, but the voices disappeared as they ventured down the stairs. I watched as Ari closed the door and turned back to me. Her eyes were dark as she came to me. Slowly, stealthy like a cat. Pulling me roughly to her, she led us back to the bed where my hands found their way back up her dress. 

Half an hour later, we re-dressed and headed downstairs hand in hand. As we entered the dining room, a squeal shook the walls. Mayrah jumped up from her seat and crashed into us. It was unusual to have a young hug me and want to be around. Though, she wasn’t mine, I think I could care about her. 

Letting us go, we took a seat close by her. She was wedged between Jane and V. Happily chatting away to everyone that could keep up with her. I had to laugh when she bombarded Z about why he didn’t have hair. Ari buried her face in my shoulder, her own body shaking like mad. Dinner wasn’t going to be boring anymore. Then she turned on us. 

“So why are you late?” she asked between bites. “Were you having sex?” 

I choked on my food and V, Rhage, and Butch spewed their drink over their plates while the  _ shellans _ buried their faces. Ari, fortunately for her, blushed. Wrath faked a cough and no one could look at us. 

_ “Uncle V!” Mayrah shouted.  _

“Where on Earth did you hear that kind of talk?” Ari hissed at her.

“What? It’s true isn’t it?” 

“No more of it Mayrah.” she began to protest, but Ari waved her hand at her sister, “I mean it.” 

“Fine.” Mayrah pouted. “You’re not fun Ari.” 

“Oh I’m tons of fun little one, but not for this.” 

I don’t think I’ve ever heard her be this harsh to anyone. True, it wasn’t Mayrah’s business what we were doing and I applaud her for taking control of the situation. Of course, she wasn’t being as harsh as any of the parents of the Brothers that surrounded us. I think Mayrah got off quite easy.

Looking around the table, I could see my fellow Brothers listening intently to the conversation before them. It wasn’t often that someone called us out about our bedroom activities; especially ones as young as Mayrah. Maybe this is one of the reasons why none of us have procreated. Escaping embarrassing conversations like this. 

_ “And this is one of the things you have to prepare yourself for…”  _ Ari spoke to Bella and Z. Bella who’s blush was as deep as Ari’s. 

“Prepare for what?” I asked rejoining the conversation. 

“Young asking bold questions to things they don’t know about.” she said with exasperation. Mayrah’s question had annoyed her so I didn’t take it personally. 

Wiping her mouth, Ari stood up. Looking at Mayrah, “Are you ready to go?” 

“She’s not in trouble, is she?” Jane asked worried. 

“Nah. It’s time for prayers.” Everyone looked relieved to hear. Kissing my mouth softly, “We’ll be back shortly.” 

I watched them walk out of the dining room and I sighed looking at my food. I’ve wondered what they pray about. I know who it’s too but what is actually said eludes me. 

_ “I’m sorry Ari. I didn’t mean to ask.” _

_ “It’s OK little one. No harm, no foul.”  _

“Well dinner will never be boring again…” Butch spoke up. 

“No, it certainly will not.” Jane said. 

“Outspoken, isn’t she?” Wrath asked before kissing Beth’s hand. 

“Precocious more like it. Ari’s said she’s always been like this. Which leads to think that Ari was just as bad.” I said resting my elbows on the table.

“What did she mean by prayers?” 

“Chants, prayers--personal and holy--those things.” Cormia spoke up from her seat beside Phury. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders lightly. “I’ve seen Arianna in the gardens several times since she’s been here.” 

“Something her Mother pushed her into when she was young. I guess it spilled over to Mayrah.” I added. 

“I think I remember something Mayrah said about prayers. That she hadn’t done them since Arianna was taken.” V said thoughtfully pushing his fork around his plate. 

“Those would be it.” I confirmed. 

I turned back to my food and my thoughts drifting to mating Ari. I felt complete with her. Like the other half of me was found and I could finally breath again. Live again. Finishing my food, I stood up and left the room. No one dared ask me where I was going but I knew where I was going. Down to the pool for a few laps. I had been lax lately with everything going on, I hadn’t the time to swim. Diving in ten minutes later, I began my lap of one hundred. I wasn’t a gym hound like the rest of my Brothers but this is where I kept lean. Where I could think.

Without Ari around, it was like I was my old self. I realize she was above ground and not miles away from me but I had spent the better part of a year sneaking over to see her and denying myself the honor of being lost without her. Because I knew that I would see her again. I would see her again later. I would climb in bed with her, wrap my arms around her and breath her in before I fell asleep.

That was my paradise and I thank the Virgin I had found her when I did. Pushing myself, I entered another lap and forced the air into my burning lungs. Back and forth, side to side, I didn’t think about anything but me and the next lap. Another hour passed when I surfaced out of the pool and there she sat. On the side of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. Swimming to her, I floated between her legs.

“I’ve sent Mayrah to bed. So no interruptions.” she teased smiling down at me. I had half a mind to drag her in. Her long legs tread the water around me. I felt it swirl around me like cotton candy. Wrapping me in it’s tight bubble. 

“Tonight’s dinner was interesting.” 

“I warned you.” 

“Yea, but no one expected that.” 

“How did everyone take it?” 

“Pretty well, actually. I think they like her. Of course, I’m sure they’re wary of being public with their  _ shellans _ now.”

Her laughter rang gloriously in my ears. I hadn’t realized but she had changed out of her prayer dress into a dress. I hadn’t seen her in shorts yet. Shaking her head, she pulled something off her wrist and tied her hair back. Yawning, she stretched before me and I moaned softly caressing her soft thighs. 

“You must be tired.” she mused. 

“I’ve never been more awake.” I replied seeing her eyes widen. 

“Come to bed anyway.” she stood before me stretching her hand to me. Pressing my hands on the side of the pool, I lifted myself up. She, then, handed me a towel. Drying off, I took her hand and we walked away from the pool and my thoughts. 

  
Climbing into bed thirty minutes later, I realized I had never been more happier than I was right now. Only I didn’t know that soon her parents would show and hell would break loose. That more secrets that have stayed long buried were going to resurface and my lovely  _ shellan  _ would learn more than she ever wanted to know. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always: I don't own it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I was getting ready for another night of rotation, but I would rather be in bed with Ari. Who was sitting pretty wrapped in the sheets. Looking back at her as I armed myself, I sighed. Her smile lit up the dark room and I resisted the urge to climb back in bed with her. Strapping my daggers across my chest, I dug around the closet for my coat. Finding it, I tossed it in a chair and sat down on the bed. Slender arms came round to snake themselves around my neck and place light kisses down my throat. 

“You’re teasing me.” 

“Am I?” she asked innocently. 

Growling, I turned on her quickly pinning her underneath me. Nipping along her neck, it arched for me. Inviting me. Hunger was the last thing on my mind. Snaking my hands down her body, I grasped the sheets and pulled it slowly down her body. The fabric brushing against her taut nipples making her gasp. I was learning how to make her moan. How to make her scream my name. Since the night we mated I had taken great pleasure in learning her. 

“Now who’s teasing?” she asked playfully. 

I laughed softly. My words catching on my throat. Looking in her green eyes, I swept loose hair from her face and smiled. Kissing her quickly, I knew I had to leave her. I didn’t want too.  _ Virgin, how I didn’t. _ But this came first. And I knew she would never tell me to quit what I loved doing. Throwing my jacket on, I shoved my feet into my shitkickers and with one last kiss, I left the room. 

Bounding down the stairs, I met up with Vishous. I guess it was me and him tonight. I was surprised. Normally it was him and Butch who teamed up. I suppose it was Tohrment’s funny way of saying that family had to hunt together. I didn’t give a fuck who was with me. I had a  _ shellan _ in my bed that  I wanted to get back too. We waited the fifteen minutes, making small talk, for the sun to set. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I replied. We dematerialized out of the compound and into the streets of Caldwell. It was barely after sunset and the humidity in the air was enough to make you choke. It’s what I hated about summer. Activity had been low these past few nights according to Rhage and Z who’d been out. Hoping tonight it would be just as quiet. Passing behind Sal’s, we picked up on the baby powder scent of  _ lessers _ . We looked at each other and a both of us possessed a feral grin. 

I was one of those that liked to stay back and observe before I killed. V, on the other hand, jumped into action. Coming upon a  _ lesser _ , his dagger was already in hand. The  _ lesser _ must have sensed him because as soon as V sliced the dagger, the  _ lesser _ ducked. Which, then, started a dancing fight between them. 

The spare was crouched down in the fetal position. Fear coming off him in shakes. He must be a newbie because he still looked too fuckin’ human. Towering over him, he peeked from his hiding spot and advanced at me. Plowing into me, I staggered back and my body punched the nearby brick wall. Reaching for my own dagger, I swung at him as he ducked as well. Kicking me from under my feet, I landed squarely on my back. Groaning, I rolled over in time for his foot to escape breaking my rib cage. 

Swiftly coming to my feet, I was already tired of this game he was playing. Bouncing around like a boxer in a ring, I circled him slowly. My eye on him carefully. Pulling a hidden dagger from my back, his eyes flicked to the side to see his comrade fall to V’s dagger. A quicky blinding light was enough distraction. Dodging him at him, I easily plowed my dagger in his heart. Closing my eyes, I could see the white flash before it disappeared. 

Panting, I looked at V who was covered in blood. “I hope that’s not all yours.” I said cleaning my blade off. 

“Shouldn’t be. The asshole did get me on the shoulder.” I could see the blood pouring out of wound on the shoulder. 

“If you need to bounce back, send someone else.”

“Yea...Sounds good.” he said swaying on his feet. Pulling my phone from my back pocket. A miracle it wasn’t broken. 

“Butch, I need you to come pick up V. He’s been sliced up.”

_ “Fuck. Is he OK?””  _

“Yea. He’s lost a bit of blood.” 

_ “I’ll be there shortly. Where you at?”  _

“Behind Sal’s.” I said into the receiver. After hanging up, I looked at V who was still looking pale. 

“He’ll be here shortly.”  I told him and surveyed the area. I wonder if we could get into the back of Sal’s to sit. Their relationship with  Rehvenge was on a handshake since Bella mated to Z. I honestly didn’t trust the fucker with my life. 

Soon, the Escalade showed up and Butch jumped out rushing to aid V. “Seriously, can’t you fight?” 

“Fuck you cop.” 

“Yea, that’s why the call me the stud.”  he smirked and I helped him haul V in the backseat. Before I could turn around, Dagger was behind me. Deadly and just as dangerous as me, he was leaning against the brick wall paring his nails with a dagger. I rolled my eyes and strolled to him. 

“So we doin’ this?” he asked. 

“Suppose so. Two more went down tonight. Jane’s gonna have a fit.” I said as he laughed. 

“It’s why I never took a female of my own. Too much hassle if I get hurt.” 

“Doesn’t stop you from chasing every female you find though, does it?” 

His eyes bled black and I realized I had pushed. “Fuck you Tor.” 

I shut my mouth for good measure. We needed to get this done rather than sit around talking like old ladies. Stomping off, I kept my eyes and nose open for the  _ lessers _ . Good thing the ones that nicked V was dead. Down back alleys we went until it was way late into the night. Since the run in earlier with V, we had only found two more. 

How unfortunate. Having Dag close by kept me wound tight. I didn’t like it. Checking my watch it was already three AM. Rhage was right when he said that activity was low and I believed it. There could only be a few things that would keep the  _ lesser  _ activity low. The  _ Forelesser  _ was dead or they were recruiting. I hope to fuck it was the former. It wouldn’t take the Omega to find another _ Forelesser.  _

Before we could call it a night, I smelled a faint baby powder smell coming from an alley close by Iron Fist. Motioning for Dag to follow me, we silently crept down the alley way but found nothing. Nothing but a dead civilian. Crouching down, I checked his pockets and found a wallet. Flipping it open, it belonged to a Harold Long. Whoever the fuck he was. 

“Dude needs to get picked up by Havers. Can you call it in?” I asked looking at Dag. He nodded and flipped his phone. He talked for a minutes and closed it.

"Yea, someone will be here shortly. You wanna stay or bounce?” 

“Don’t matter to me. I'd rather leave.” 

“I’ll stay.” he offered. I nodded and dematerialized from the scene. Seeing the four walls of my room, I could tell that Ari had been here recently. Disarming myself, I carefully cleaned and placed all my weapons back into the weapons cabinet. Shucking my clothes, I tossed them in the hamper and turned the water on as hot as I could handle it. Shaving, I took my time and let the steam fill the room until it was thick as marshmallow cream.  

Cursing as I stepped into the shower, I realized I had turned it on full blast and now it was scalding. Long night, indeed. I never heard the door open or the clothes softly falling onto the floor but when two arms wrapped themselves around me, I smiled knowing it was Ari. 

“What a nice surprise. A naked male in my shower.” she teased lightly kissing along my back. 

“And a nicer surprise, a naked female in my shower.” I retort. Turning around, she lazily looked up at me. Kissing her mouth, I lifted her up to wrap around me. Sliding into her easily, I realize this was the best orgasm of my life when she sank her fangs in my neck. The first time paled in comparison to this. Letting her down gently, I kissed her mouth again and grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning myself. Her eyes staying on me as I did. I knew she was enjoying the show as much was I was giving it. 

“Do you wish me to wash you?” I asked squeezing her ass. 

“If it gives you pleasure.” she mummered against my lips. 

Nodding, I grabbed a spare washcloth and began gently wash her body. Starting with her legs, I trailed up toward her thighs and her stomach. I skipped over her center. I wanted her aching for me before I reached there. Spinning her around, I languidly cleaned her back. Kissing along her shoulder, I tasted bubbles but didn’t care. I wanted her again. My thick cock brushing her ass, I pushed it through her legs and rubbed it over her center. She moaned, casting her neck to the side and winding her arm around my neck.

“Please take me.” she whispered. 

Growling, I pushed her forward till she was bent over for me. Sliding into her, I threw my head back seeing stars. This angle was a good angle. I liked it. Fuck that, I loved it. I begin pumping into her slowly , but she began pushing back into me.  I kept my pace steady and long and before I knew it, her walls were clenching tightly around me. Placing a hand on the side of the shower wall, I emptied inside her. 

“Fuck…” I groaned as she slipped away from me. This female was going to be the death of me. And was going to enjoy every moment until she did. Leaving me alone in the shower, I hurriedly turned it off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around my hips and followed her to the room. Thank the Virgin, Mayrah knew better than to annoy us constantly.

“How’s V doin?” I asked finding a pair jeans.

“Stable. I think Aunt Jane wants to slap him.” I heard her chuckle

“I didn’t see him get hit. Just called it in.” 

“As long as you’re on one piece I don’t care.” she confessed.

“So what mischief did you get into tonight?” 

“Mayrah begged for someone to take us back to our parents house so she can grab a few things….” 

“Ari….” I advanced on her. I didn’t want to go anywhere near that place again. 

“I know..I know. I tried to tell her to wait, but she refused to listen. Even to me. So, me, her and Zsadist went. She grabbed what she needed and we came back. No one was there. It looked like no one had been there for weeks.”

I nodded and let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. “I don’t want you to go back there.” 

“Don’t worry. I won’t. Here is where my home is.” she reassured me. “Now let’s eat. I’m hungry.” 

Hand in hand, we left the room and headed down to the dining hall.The light sounds of voices filtered out the room and I had to finally smile. I was able to be part of this finally. All it took was finding my mate and bringing her home to me. Before we could take a seat, we heard the hard patterning of small feet storming at us. 

Ari turned around as soon as Mayrah threw herself in her arms. “Please, please, please, Ari. Don’t let them take me.” 

“What are you talking about?” Ari asked easing Mayrah out her arms. 

“This!” she thrust a paper in Ari’s hand. Looking at her sister questioningly, she opened it and read the contents. When she was done, she was trembling. Standing shakily on her legs, she looked at me then back to her sister. 

“Have you given this to Wrath?” 

“I just found it. He kind of scares me.’ Mayrah’s tiny voice confessed. I had to suppress a laugh. Wrath  was intimidating but no more scarier than the rest of us. 

“Come on. Let’s go talk to him. He needs to see this Mayrah.” Ari said as Mayrah nodded and ran toward the staircase. 

“What’s in the letter?” 

“My parents know that Mayrah is missing and want custody of her. They’re requesting an audience with Wrath.” 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“Yea, I am. They’ll stop at nothing to get her.” 

When we reached the door, Mayrah was patiently waiting on us. She looked a little naughty. “What did you do?” I asked her. 

“Well, I opened the door and he told me to get out. I think I heard a female giggle.” 

There was a reason why he told her to get out and for good reason. He was in there with Beth. I stifled another laugh but smiled down at Mayrah. Just then the door opened and Beth poked her head out. “Everyone can come in now.” 

“What’s doin’?” 

“This is for you. Mayrah found in her possessions from earlier.” Ari said handing him the letter. We waited while he grabbed his microscope and read the letter. Mayrah wanted to say something but I kept nudging her to not talk. We weren’t here to beg but to inform. When he was finished, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“You found this today Mayrah?”

“I did. I got scared and ran to Ari. She said I should let you read it.”

“And she’s right. What do you propose to do?”  he looked at us.

“They want to see you, Not us.” I replied. 

“Do you think it’s going to come down to a scream fest?” 

“More than likely especially if they know I'm alive.” Ari said hesitantly. “They can’t have custody of her until I am.” 

Wrath shook his head and looked at us again. “ I don’t like drama in this compound, true. But if it comes to it, it better be handled quickly.” I could feel his glare behind his wraparounds. He was meaning me. I would love nothing more than to strap Stryfe down and dissect him with a blunt blade. 

“All we can do is try.”

“No, I can try. They are my parents. They won’t be pleased.” Ari said wringing her hands. I could tell she a mix of nerves and budding anger. She didn’t want to face them about as much as I did. 

“Let’s get down or Last Meal and we’ll deal with this when they arrive.” 

“You’re seriously going to let them come here?” I exclaimed

His eyes narrowed at me and I was fucked. “Yea. I am. What of it Tor?” 

_ “Mayrah, when they get here, I don’t want you anywhere near them.”  _

_ “But Ari!”  _

_ “No buts.” _

“I don’t want either of them around them.” 

“Not your call. They wish to see me. I’ll have Fritz drop a letter to them. They’ll be here.” 

“Maybe Jane or Bella can keep her occupied.” Beth offered.

“Vishous will be there. He won’t miss this for the world.” 

“He’s injured.” 

“By tomorrow night, he won’t be.” Wrath’s grin was cold enough to freeze water. I could see Ari shiver from it.

“I’m hungry Ari.” Mayrah said quietly tugging her sister’s sleeve. 

“All right. Run along…please? We’ll be there in a few.”

Mayrah nodded happily and ran off. Closing the door behind her, Ari turned to look at us. “I don’t like this idea. But it seems I’m overruled.” She turned away from us and walked out as well. I knew this was going to be a bad idea to bring them in the compound. Where every member of the Brotherhood lived and every member knew what happened to Ari. None of which any of them liked. 

It was like setting a open flame besides a box of explosives.

And in the end, everything exploded. 

  
Ari and I were silent for the rest of the night. Dinner had been eventful like it had been since Mayrah had come to live with us. Her room was far enough away that we weren’t bothered by her but close enough that if she needed someone we were close by. When we climbed into bed that morning, I could feel her tense body coiled like a snake. Holding her as close to me as I could, I prayed she would relax and sleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always: I don't own it
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> This is part 2 of updating tonight. I don't have many more left to post.

_ Arianna POV _

 

They were coming. Wrath was going to let them come to the compound where they would demand custody of Mayrah. Where they would scare my sister into submission like they had done to me all those years ago. I laid there in the darkness of  our room and cried silently. Tor was on his back asleep. Dead to the world at the moment, so I knew he wouldn’t bother me. 

Sneaking quietly out of bed, I began pacing the room. I knew it was around midday and they would be arriving shortly after First Meal. What a surprise they would encounter when they found out that I was still alive. Damaged, but still alive. The total destruction of the careful web of lies they had constructed were about to disintegrate. 

Looking back at Tor who was still sleeping, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Worrying wasn’t going to help me any but right now it’s all I could do. Worry. It’s become a  faithful friend to me since my brothers died years ago.  Worry when my next meal was. Worry when I was going to be punished again. I swear I had tried to be the best good girl in the world but my Mother and Father would always find fault within me. Like I was permanently at fault for everything. I didn't want this to spill over to Mayrah. 

Sweet and innocent Mayrah. 

I had tried my damnedest since her birth to conceal the ugliness. To keep her as unblemished as I possibly could. To have her touched like that would shatter me. A shiver ran through me giving me goosebumps even though the room was warm. Rubbing my hands over my arms, I continued to pace the floor. THe only thing I knew that would help ease my worry was dancing. 

Plus it would exhaust me. Not like having them here later wouldn’t exhaust me. I wasn’t lying to Wrath when I said it would probably be a screaming match. I hoped that someone could keep an eye on Mahray while we did this. I didn’t even want Tor in the same room. Didn’t want my Uncle in there either, but he had been adamant at Last Meal that he wanted to be there. It was going to be a spectacle. 

Slipping into my ballet tights and threw on a shirt that I would tear down to wear when I danced. Finding my ballet slippers, I snuck as quietly out of the bedroom as I possibly could. Closing the door, I hoped I wouldn’t run into anyone. I didn’t need their grief. The compound was quiet for the time of day. It didn’t matter what was going on this place was always full of life. Creeping down the stairs, I held my slippers tightly in my hands and walked along the main hall to the door that would lead to the underground area that housed the Equipment room, classrooms, offices, Weapons room, PT, and so much more.

After I had arrived, Tor spoke to Wrath about installing a dance studio for me. When he agreed, I was ecstatic and Fritz had set to work to clear out a space. Adding a wall, a mirror, a  _ barre,  _ and surprisingly hardwood flooring. I had my place to dance. Punching in the keycode, I could be louder down here. Walking normally, I hurried as fast as my feet would carry me. Ever so slowly, I had regained back my strength and my weight. Once Aunt Jane declared I was fit to dance again, I had to suppress a squeal.

Swinging the door open, I flipped on the light and looked around. Walking over to the Ipod dock, sat the Ipod that Tor gave mea s a gift. Uncle had downloaded as much music as it would hold. All I had to do was find something I like and I was set. Surfing through the channels, I needed something to let off steam. I could dance to any genre of music so I found the section call “Rock”. Raising an eyebrow, I hit play for the first and the room boomed with the guitars and loud drums. A male, whoever he was, screaming the lyrics. 

_ It’ll work. _

Slipping my shoes on I laced them around my ankle. Tying my hair back into a bun. It made it as tight as I could without breaking the hair. Walking toward the  _ barre _ ,I begin warming up.  I closed my eyes and imagined the world had disappeared but nothing and me and melody. Finding a groove a few minutes later, I lifted myself on my toes and I disappeared. 

I never heard the door open. I felt so free like this. So long ago I had tried to incorporate figure skating jumps in my routine but broke my ankle. This time I was older , though rusty, I still kept trying. Sweat poured down my back, darkening the shirt I had cut apart to expose my midriff. Water bottles lined the room and I knew I had a mess to clean up. Lifting _en_ _pointe_ , I begin with _arabesque_ that transformed to _ala second then en haut._

Had it been yesterday the last time I danced, I wouldn’t have to spend all this time to warm up and reacquaint myself with the forms. But it had been over a decade, really, since I’ve truly danced. 

A soft ‘ahem’ during a quieter song broke my concentration. Spinning too quickly I landed on my ass in surprise. Blinking several times, I realize that my intruder was Tor. Smiling up at him, I lifted myself to my feet. I had to force myself from lifting _en_ _pointe_ , I walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around me, I laid my head on his chest and sighed into him.

“You weren’t in bed. I figured you’d be down here.” 

I nodded and sighed again. The exhaustion that I was looking for had finally settled in. Too bad it was time for everyone to rise and start their night. Peeling back from him, he lowered his head down and planted a small kiss on my lips. 

“Did you sleep any?” he asked me.

“Not really. Maybe a few hours. I think I’ve been down here for at least 2-3 hours.” he only nodded and looked at me mournfully. 

“You sure you can do this today? They will be arriving in the next couple of hours.

_ Hell to the no, I can’t do this. _

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really you don’t.”

“I’m going to shower before I meet you in Wrath’s study.” I told him kissing him softly. 

“Might be the best idea.” he confirmed and led me out of the room. My quiet solace was over. It was going to be over tonight whether they liked it or not. 

Entering the shower a few minutes later, I let the hot water wash over me and pretended that it was drowning me. Hiding me from the world that was going to show its ugly head. Washing quickly, I hoped this would wake me up. But when I entered our room there was a platter of food and caffeine waiting on me.

“I figured you didn’t want to eat with everyone tonight. Beth says that Cormia or Beth will spend some time with Mayrah tonight.” Tor said coming into the room. Closing the door behind him, he took a seat on the bed and waited for me.

“Thank you and no I don’t. It’s bad enough I’m exhausted but to fall asleep with my face in my food is too much for me.”

I dressed and we ate quickly. Too quickly. IT felt as if I were being sent to my death which was absurd because I wasn’t going anywhere anymore. Despite what my parents say. Rubbing his thumb over back of my hand, I sighed and stood up abruptly.

“Let’s get this over with.” I said and we walked out of our room and down the hall to Wrath’s study. Knocking, he called from the other side and we walked in. Taking a seat, I notice that my Uncle as there as well as Aunt Jane. Beth stood by Wrath and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. 

“No one is allowed in here except us.” Wrath assured us. For this, I was grateful. The less eyes the less they could make a show. Jane gave me an encouraging smile while Vishous looked like he was still sore from last night.

A knock interrupted the thick silence that had formed in the large study. I knew it was Fritz. I could smell mother’s perfume float through the crack of the door that had yet to be opened. I sat rigid in my chair and I felt Tor’s hand massage my shoulders. Trying to ease my tension. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened and Fritz announced my parents who waltzed in like they owned the place. Mother made a sweeping curtsey that dipped her all the way to the floor while Father bowed quickly and stood his place. I couldn’t imagine what he thought about being here in front of two of his former Brothers. I realize they haven’t seen me yet. Both Vishous and Tor had pulled me to the side while they made a fool of themselves. 

“We want our daughter.” Father said gruffly. Not even a please fell from his lips.

“She’s right here.” Wrath said nodding toward V and Tor. They stepped aside, like warrior bodyguards they flanked by sides. 

“Arianna!” my mother gasped looking wildly back and forth between Wrath and myself. “You’re here?” she asked but her eyes narrowed. 

“I am here.” I spoke up. My voice didn’t come out as strong as I wanted it too. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was brought here after you and Father left me to die.” I spat. Darkness would not become me. It was underneath me. I shook myself mentally. 

She gave a fake laugh looking around the room but I could see the worry blossom in her eyes. “Oh, no we didn’t. You were fine.” 

“Fine?” Wrath spoke up before Tor and V could open their mouths. “When she was brought here she was dripping blood through the halls. Covering one of my Brothers completely. I don’t call that fine.”

“What business is it of yours Wrath?” Father asked and I felt my heart stop. Either FAther was stupid or he was wishing for a death sentence. The room had gone cold instantly and I shivered and huddled closer to Tor. Jane had done the same thing  to V. 

“It’s my business when Torhture received the backlash of your punishment.” 

“The curse…” my mother breathed clasping her hands over her mouth. 

  
“Yes, that’s what I was told later on after Arianna had woken up. I  was skeptical first but the more she described it the more I realized she wasn’t lying to me.” 

“You’ve fed off him!” Mother accused.    


“I did. I was hungry...starved for blood and he let me. I don't regret it.” 

“Neither do I.” Tor spoke up for the first time. 

“Who are you?” my Father spat. 

“Torhture, son of Discord.” 

“Ah, yes. I knew your father.”

“We want Mayrah.” Mother said. 

“You can’t. I’m still alive.” she eyed me. “It’s in the paperwork that I had so carefully constructed for something like this. You’re not taking her away.” 

“You’re not her mother!”

“I raised her. That’s more than what you did.” Where on Earth was this bravery coming from? I wasn’t nearly as brave before living with them. I suppose it’s now because I don’t live in fear of them any longer. Mother took a step closer to me, and I felt V and Tor stiffen their stance. She must have seen it too because she stopped.

“Tell me Arianna...what did you tell them? DId you tell them how you were starved and punished? Beaten, slapped, verbally abused?”

“I didn’t have to tell my anything. The proof was there when they brought me in.” 

“She’s not lying.” Both Tor and V spoke up. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Waiting for an explanation. “I was there , as well as my mate, when Arianna was brought in.The bruises, the blood loss, the broken bones and the whip lashes.” 

“And I was there many times and I could tell something was wrong. That something was amiss….”

“That was you sneaking onto my grounds. Into my house? “ Father seethed pointing a finger at Tor. 

“Yea. It was me. I met Ari ages ago and found out where she lived. I had to keep seeing her.” 

“Did you know it was my house? That it was  _ my _ daughter, who is under  _ sehclusion,  _ that you were trying to sleep with?”

“We never!” Tor’s hand slipped from mine and he advanced toward my Father. 

“ENOUGH!” Wrath’s voice bellowed through the room and I stood as still as everyone else. “  _ Sehclusion _ is outlawed Stryfe. You know this and you broke the law.” 

“I don’t care if I did or not. She’s being punished for killing her brothers.” 

“I didn’t do it! I couldn’t drive when it happened.” I cry. 

“Of course you did. Who else would have done it?” Father asked. “ _ You _ and your mother were badly injured but they died. She said you had begged to drive.” 

“No! It’s not true.” I begged.

“Stryfe, you better be telling the fuckin’ truth.” Wrath glared at him coming to his full height. I could see Father and Mother look at each other for a nano second. 

“You’re lying.” I said softly. Finally realizing I was telling the truth the whole time. 

“No, we’re not.” my mother accused. 

“Yes, you are. I saw the exchange. Why would you lie?” 

  
“Because we thought they were dead. Only they aren’t. Their lives were spared.” 


	26. Chapter 26

“What do you mean?”

“It means three years ago, we found out they were indeed alive. They were in the Sanctuary.”

“Impossible.” Wrath said.

“I wish it were true. The car was set fire and we thought they had perished while Arianna escaped. That’s why she’s been punished for all these years.”

“You could have stopped once you learned the truth.” Tor accused. “You could have left her the fuck alone!”

V had yet to really say anything. Jane and Beth had stayed silent the whole time. Learning and listening.

“Couldn’t have. We weren’t allowed to have them back. We told the entire _glymera_ they were dead. What do you think would have happened if we presented them alive and well?”

“Screw the _glymera_!” I replied scathingly. “This was my life, my body and my mind you tortured for years because you couldn’t handle losing your sons. Mayrah would have suffered as well but I put a stop to that.”

“Shut up.” my mother shot at me. “You know nothing of losing a child.”

  
“You want to take Mayrah from me. I think I’ve got a bit of a clue.”

“Speaking of which,” my father interrupted. “We want her.”

“Not while I’m alive. And if I’m not, she’s going to someone else.”

“Like who?” Father sneered. “Like you know anyone.”

“Us.” Vishous finally spoke up. Jane looked at him sharply for a moment but the burning gaze in his eyes silenced her questions.

“Yea, who the fuck are you.”

“Vishous.”

“ _Vishous?_ ” father asked in awe. “You’re alive?”

“Yea, what of it?” I knew he remember what I told him, but if he was going to give it away, he didn’t say it.

  
“My brother. Surely you must understand where I’m coming from.” Father said.

“I’m a little confused as to what I'm supposed to understand.”

“Punishment for insubordination.” he pointed at me.

“You mean beating an innocent female for your failures.” V interrupted. I had to suppress a smile because Father’s face fell.

“That’s not what he means.” mother spat.

“Listen I don’t give a fuck if we’re half brothers or not. I don’t condone violence toward females. No matter what they’ve done. I saw what your hands can do and I won’t allow Mayrah to leave with you.”

“But...but ….” father sputtered.

“No if, ands, or asses about this. There’s a part of me that is like our Father, but there’s another half of me that isn’t. So go fuck yourself.” V explained.

“Now it’s up to me to decided on what to do with you two.” Wrath finally spoke up.

“What do you mean?” mother asked worry flooded her voice.

“The lies, the physical abuse, kidnapping… oh the list can go on.” he sneered evilly.

Both mother and father paled. I could have done a happy dance but I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. I kept my head up and clenched Tor’s hand tightly. I knew he was wound tighter than a cobra and anything that was directed toward him, he was going to snap.

“Death seems to be too easy. So I’m going to have to be creative.”

“Wait! Before you sentence will you allow my sons in the Brotherhood? I don’t care what you do to us.”

“Just the two?” I could tell he was thinking it was a possibility. Two could easily be placed in class.

“No, there’s, uh, four more.”

“Excuse me?” I asked. “You mean to tell me I have four more siblings.”

“You do. One that is the eldest. And three that are younger than you.”

“How?” my voice trembled.

“Chosen.”

The Scribe Virgin was going to be pissed about this. That her Chosen had been used for Father’s sick pleasure and were impregnated to take care of his young. Phury, being the Primale wouldn’t like this either. I’m not sure how much he would care but I know he was rather close to them.

“Does the Scribe Virgin know about this?” Wrath demanded.

“ _No, but I do now.”_ an ethereal voice said joining the conversation. Everyone bowed or curtseyed toward her. Wrath began to stand to address her but she waved him aside.

“ _I will not waste time to ask questions since I know this is a joint affair.”_ the Virgin turned to my mother and her hooded head shook sadly. _“I had expected more of you Alyssa. But I see you chose your mate’s ideals over the ones you were raised with.”_

“I...I....” my mother stuttered. “I didn’t not mean to offend you.”

 _“Well you have.”_ then she turned to my Father. “ _You have violated my Chosen for the last time. Your sons will be sent back here to learn the horrors their father has done. For your punishment, both of you will be denied access to the Sanctuary and my thoughts. Stryfe, son of Bloodletter, you will be barren from this day hence.”_

We all stood there agape with her sentencing. Denying Sanctuary and sterilizing my Father was harsh. If Father wasn’t holding onto the chair before him, he would have collapsed. My heart thudded painfully in my chest and as I watched the scene unfold before me. I guess everyone had their comeuppances every now and then. The Virgin surveyed the room and her eyes landed on me, then Tor.

 _“When you two are ready. I will be there.”_  her smile was serene but just for a moment before she turned to Wrath. _“You will take mind to bring these males into the training program. We always need more warriors.”_

“I will consider it. I must see them for myself.” she gave a swift nod of her head in approval and vanished before our eyes. The room was silent as a grave and I was damned if I was going to speak first. Tor’s hand gripped firmly in mine, I knew he was tense and ready to leave the room, but I had a feeling this wasn’t over.

Had she really said she would be there at our mating ceremony? I could have burst into tears from joy. Apparently, she had been listening all these years. My prayers, my chants, my sobs.  Every single time. Once I met Tor, the prayers shifted toward his well-being. Making sure he was safe. And always about Mayrah.

I wanted to run. Run from this agonizing scene. Run from the stares of my mother who could have killed me with her glare. Her eyes narrowed like they used too when she found me doing something she disapproved of. The shock of losing ties with the Virgin and Sanctuary didn’t seem to affect her. It would have caused me agony.

It was her words that broke the silence. “You’re mated to him!” she pointed accusingly to Tor.

“I have taken him as my _hellren._ Yes, but we’re not officially mated.”

She gasped and advanced at me. Tor stepped forward to protect me from her, but I knew it wasn’t worth it. Stopping him, he cast me a questioningly glare.

“And you’ve fed off him recently! Didn’t I tell you how the curse worked?”

“You mentioned it.” I responded dryly.

“You stupid girl. Now you will suffer as I suffered. You will bear the pain when he leaves you at night. You will give it to your first female young.”

“I won’t. I know it’s a voluntary curse. I will not do to her what you’ve done to me. I have a heart.” I spat venom lacing my voice. “It’s why you won’t get Mayrah. You will not do to her what you’ve done to me. I won’t allow it.”

“Yes, you will. I will call her to me and I will curse her.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Vishous said.

  
She looked at him, hatred pouring off her. “I will do what I please _warrior_.”

“Mayrah won’t come near you. Poor girl is scared to death that you’ll take her away from the only female whose cared for her since birth.”

“Mayrah is my blood. You _will not_ touch her. You _will not_ bother Arianna ever again. Is that clear female?” V said dangerously.

“You will not speak to mate like that again brother.”

“You know, I wish you’d stop calling me that. We’re nothing alike. I was _never_ informed I had family. Had I known….”

“Known what?”

“What you’ve done to them, I would have taken them from you.”

“Well you didn’t.”

  
“And now they’re not leaving with you.” Vishous finished.

“And I second that.” Tor input.

“I see we are at a standstill. The Scribe Virgin’s punishment was well enough for me, but I’m going to add one more for you. Exile. You are to pack your things and leave Caldwell.” Wrath decreed. They begin to protest but he waved them off. “I don’t care where you go, just go.”

Fury blindsided my parents and they turned on me. I could see the anger pour off them in droves. I knew I was the reason why things were going down this way but then again, I wasn’t...was I? If they hadn’t taken their anger out on me we wouldn’t be here. I wouldn't be with Tor and my life would have been different. I would have been mated off to someone long ago and my brothers would be Brotherhood members by now.

But now, Wrath was obligated to take them all in. Even the ones I didn’t know. The ones I didn’t care to know. I just wanted Silas and Tait back to me. It frightened me to the core of how they would react when they find out how our parents treated me. How they blamed me for their failure. What would they think of me? Of Mayrah? The little sister they had no clue was alive. To barely alone to get to know her. She would be scared they would be like Father.

I had to protect her. But how? She was  my reason for living until I met Tor. Then things changed in me. The fire that coiled inside me were embers until Tor touched me. I didn’t know what it was like to live for someone beside Mayrah until I met him. How would they react to him? To Vishous? Aunt Jane?

“This is all your fault Arianna!” my mother screeched bringing me back from my reviere.

“What is?” I deadpanned.

“We’ll never see our children again, thanks to you.”

“Well if you hadn’t lied and beaten me all my life, we wouldn’t be here.” I spat. Funny how I was just thinking about that.

“Don’t disrespect your mother.” Father sneered at me. This was seriously getting old. I wanted them gone so I could take Tor back upstairs and make love to him until daybreak.

“I’m tired of arguing with you. Please just leave.” I said exasperated.

They stared at me. At my dismissive tone. I was truly tired of this and I wanted them gone. Gone for good. “I don’t care where you go either, but no one is coming with you. Please don’t step foot back in Caldwell. None of your children need you.”

The words were harsh, but hey were true. We had stopped long ago needing our parents. A fresh start for them. _A fresh start for us, maybe._ I was trying to be mature about this but the longer they stood there and silently argued with me the more irrational i became.

“How dare you...you ungrateful child.” my mother started.

“I said _get the fuck out._ Are you both deaf tonight?” I seethed. This stopped them as well as everyone in the room. I hardly spoke a harsh word that included profanity. Anger was building up in me like a damn volcano and I knew I Had to get the hell out of the room before I did something stupid like murder them both. This, I knew, I couldn’t call self defense.

Twisting my hand from Tor’s strong grip, he looked at me startled but knew I was close to losing it. No one said anything about my unexpected behavior and quite frankly I didn’t care if they did or not. Balling my fists, I fought the urge to end this now. The males in the room that were paying attention to me realized what I was about to do.

“Wrath…..” Vishous said eyeing me. It was like I was moving in slow motion. I wanted to take my anger out on them. I wanted to make them hurt as much as they have hurt me. But I never got the chance.

“We’re done here, true?” he interjected, My blind anger subsided and I turned to him in my mouth agape with incredulity. The fury that had rocketed me from orbit was crashing landing and I think at that moment I hated him.

“This isn’t over, Arianna.” my father said.

“Well for today, it is.” Wrath spoke.

Turning on his heel, I didn’t miss the death glare my father shot at the King. Grabbing my mother forcibly by the arm, he dragged her out of the room and the doors slammed behind them. A collective sigh released into the room. It was over. And as far my parents go I hope they burned and never return to Caldwell again.

“Well that was a  joy…..” V muttered sarcastically.

I could feel Tor’s eyes bore into me. Taking a slow breath, I turned around and looked at him. There wasn’t judgement nor remorse in them. Just amusement.  Like he knew what I was thinking and wholly supported it.

“...And now it’s over.” Tor said taking back my hands in his. Their warmth spreading through me like warm honey. Coating every inch of my skin and nerves. Calming  me instantly.

I was silent but my thoughts were a whirlwind of jumbled voices. NOw they were gone what was I do to now? I know FAther’s threat was real. He would ‘be back for me and things would go from bad to worse. I don’t know when he would come for us but I know him; he would take his time.

I had to protect Mayrah. I remembered my Uncle’s words. He would take Mayrah and keep her safe if something happened to me. But what if nothing happened to me. What if I could make her forget about her life with my parents and start her life anew? The only way to make her forget was to beg and plead and bargain with the Scribe Virgin herself. I don’t even know if he would adhere to my request.

_I had to try. It was worth a shot and if my request was declined, nothing would change._

I hadn’t realized I was being pulled away from the room until the bright light of the hallway blinded me. I was so lost in my thoughts that the exhaustion that had previously inhabited my body was slowly coming back. The boost  I had earlier and the mental and emotional drainage of this meeting had lead me back to exhaustion.

“Are you OK?” Tor asked me as he sat me down on the bed of our room. I looked wildly around and realize that I was locked away safe.

“Tired and thinking.”

“When mixed are two very dangerous things.” he joked lightly. A smile cracked my face. “You need to sleep. I’m going to take the next rotation. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

  
I only nodded and let him undress me. The breathe he sucked in let me know that he wanted my body but refrained himself. Crawling into bed, I let him tuck me in like a small child. I didn’t even hear him leave the room but nightmares plagued me for those few hours.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present chapter 26-27 tonight. As always: I don't own it
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ Torhture POV _

I had lied to her when I said I was going on rotation after she fell asleep. I had to know what plagued my  _ shellan. _ What nightmares that haunted her during her sleep. How she had lived her life all those years without an ounce of protection. When her parents walked through I could see it like a bullet to the heart. She was terrified and yet she was calm. 

Unlike me.

Unlike Vishous.

Had Wrath let us, we would have  _  ahvenged  _ Ari and Mayrah but I knew he wasn’t against it but I knew that Ari would be furious at me. She was tired of the fighting and the arguing that in a split moment she was ready to kill her own parent so that they would just leave her and Mayrah alone. I wouldn’t have let her. She needed to keep what was left of her innocence of the world. Yea, sure, she had had a hard life that forced her to grow up quickly but taking another life wasn’t something she could handle. 

I knew she trusted me enough that she would sleep for several hours. At least, I hoped she did. Females are fickle like that. Honestly, I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing. I wanted to connect to her but I knew she wouldn’t tell me anything I wanted to know until she was ready and I was ready to know. 

Love makes you do stupid shit. 

Like tonight for example. I felt like a rat’s asshole for lying to her and I hoped she would forgive me for it. The lying she would get over sooner than what I was actually going to do. Sneaking out of the compound without any of the  _ doggen _ or my Brothers seeing me, I trekked quietly toward the spot that Ari and Mayrah reserved for their prayers. I figured this was enough of holy place that I could come here and no one would bother me. 

The  _ doggen  _ had went all out building a small gazebo with an altar inside it to light candles and incenses. Flowers cascaded the room making it smell like jasmine and lilies. I inhaled their scent and immediately my thoughts roamed toward Ari and my cock lengthened in my leathers. Groaning, I looked down and willed myself to chill the fuck out. I couldn’t do this with a hard on.

Giving myself another ten minutes, I started to become jumpy. What I was about to do was stupid as fuck but I didn’t care. I needed to know. I needed to know the secrets that she carried with her. Her fury would be matched with her anguish. 

“Ari please forgive me….” I whispered. Sinking to my knees, I pulled out her necklace she always wore and rubbed it between my large hands. Concentrating, I waited to be pulled through to the Sanctuary. Hoping that the Scribe Virgin would let me in. I sat there for so long that my legs started to fall asleep before I felt a breeze wrap around me. 

Opening my eyes, I saw white all  around me. White trees, flowers, architecture. The hint of jasmine floated through the air as well the tittering of female voices. Chosen were close by. I stood to my feet and looked around. No one was there to greet me. Not that I was a regular for prayers but it was disappointing. 

I hadn’t taken two steps when the Directrix approached me. Bowing low, she asked me what I was doing here. Politely, if you ask me. 

“I need to see the Scribe Virgin.” 

“I’m sorry your grace, she isn’t seeing anyone.” 

“Then I’ll wait. This is important to me.” 

“I shall inform her.” She turned on her heel and left me alone. Standing there like a jackass, I let my eyes roam around the Sanctuary. Despite all the whiteness it was peaceful here. Even with the female voices that I can faintly hear. Stryfe should have sent Ari here instead of torturing her all these years. She would have done well here. Even with her temper that flared rarely. 

_ “You wish to see me?”  _ I heard a voice behind me. Spinning around, I dropped to my knee. The tingling sensation had started to fade.

“If it wouldn’t not offend you I wish to ask of a favor.” I said as politely as I could muster. 

_ “A favor?” _ I could hear the disdain her voice. Fuck, I  knew I had fucked up.  _ “You, Torhture, son of Discord, who I never hear your prayers wish to ask me a favor?”  _ I could hear her sigh. “ _ What is that you wish to ask me?”  _

“I want to know what Arianna’s life has been like.” 

_ “Then why not ask your mate?”  _

“She has refused to tell me. I want to know.” 

_ “In due time, she will tell you.” _

“I don’t think she will.” I replied hastily. I was getting anxious and this conversation wasn’t going how I wanted it to go.

_ “You are impatient to learn her life. I have heard her prayers for years. I know what kind of life that has been forced upon her and it hasn’t been an easy one. Why do you wish to know?” _

“Because I want to be closer to her. I want to know what I can do to help.” 

_ “Be by her side warrior. That is all she needs.” _

“But it’s not enough!” I shouted.  _ Fuuuuuuck……….. _

I could feel her eyes narrowing under her hood. The light around us glowed and I had to close my eyes from the overpowering brightness. I think I had pissed her off. Damn my impatience to hell. 

_ “I don’t like your tone warrior. I understand you care for her…”  _

“It’s more than that.” I interrupted. The wind billowed around us and I knew then I had pissed her off. Fuck my life. Now I was going to be thrown the fuck out and I was never going to be mated to Ari. Never have a chance to sire young. My balls were gonna be gone. Like my life. 

“I apologize if I have offended you. It’s that over the course of knowing her, I knew that I could have prevented much of it and I am ashamed of myself for my lack of courage. They say it takes time to learn their other half but this is something that I feel like I need to know.” I rushed my apology and reasoning. 

The silence dragged on for an eternity. I could tell she was contemplating my death or her answer. Finally, she spoke.  _ “If I let you do this. It is something that cannot be undone. You will not just see her life you will experience it. You will feel everything that she has ever felt. I hope you understand this warrior.”  _

“I understand.” I replied with conviction. 

_ “I hope you do.” _ I opened my eyes briefly and she waved her hand through the air. I could feel the air in my lungs disappear and I forced my body to intake air.  _ “I will leave you to this. I will not bear witness to this folly.”  _ She said before she left  me alone. I stayed in my position until I could feel the air begin to return to my lungs. Coming to my feet, I felt lightheaded at the sudden rush of oxygen.

_ Then, it begin. It was worse than the last time I had felt this. I could feel every kick, every slap, every punch to her body. I could see her life flash before my eyes.  _

_ I felt the pain _

_ The sorrow. _

_ The fear.  _

_ The fear that laced through her body every time she thought of her parents. Every time that they came for her. Never knowing what kind of punishment she would have to endure. It started with the car wreck. The searing pain of her ribs broken and her head injury. The agony of knowing that she killed her own brothers when they were alive. _

_ Then for every time she tried to leave or escape her parent house, how she was beaten. How the food stopped coming. How the water was shut off in her room. There were days she didn’t shower. Too afraid to keep using the bathroom. Dying slowly until they food came back. The water back on. I could feel the hunger pains. The desperation.  _

_ It felt like this was taking forever in my mind.  I was sure my own body reflected her own through the years _ _. Then her transition took place. The pain and agony of the change. The initial bloodlust that followed. Her breath heavy as she took that first breath  before being dragged away to be beaten for living through it.  _

_ Happiness was a rarity in her life. Locked away in her room, she craved life and love. In the times that her parents were gone she would escape the room and find her way to her dance studio that she loved so much. There she could escape the pain and fear. She would dance until she knew they were would return and then find her way back to her prison while she waited for them to come to her.  _

_ Their anger was unmistakable. Instead of her telling her the truth they would take their anger out on her. Instead of the real reason, that now I knew. My anger matched their own. The Scribe Virgin had taken their sons from them and left them with females to take care of. She wished every time they would come for her that she would have never been born if she were to suffer like this.  _

_ Then she found out that her mother was pregnant again and the house reigned happiness for months until they babe was born. Ari had prayed for it be a boy so they would leave her alone.  It was a girl and the vicious cycle was going to start again, but this time Ari had been grown and was ready for life. When she found out they were going to give the female babe away, Ari took her. Begged for her. They caved and told her that they wouldn't help her.  _

_ Joy finally found its way into her life for a few short years as well as exhaustion for caring for the babe that she named Mayrah. Meaning Spring. A new beginning. A beginning that she hoped would get her out of her prison. Things changed when Mayrah was old enough to get into mischief and they night that she did her first wrong, Ari begged them to punish her for Mayrah’s actions. They were so ready to accept that they beatings increased for every little thing until she taught the girl to behave.  _

_ They slowed. Barely, but just enough to make sure she was able to take care of the girl and attend the Season with her parents who were hoping to throw her off on someone. But it never came and the disappointment of being female was crushing to her. Every night she found herself getting lost into her own mind where life was pleasant and she feared she would never find the happiness that she wished for.  _

_ The life events skipped over when she met me. Even though the fear and resentment toward her parents increased she was pleased to have a secret. Two, in fact. Me and that she had been saving money for years and was close to being able to leave her prison forever. Taking Mayrah with her.  _

_ Then the night at Stryfe found her with me. My lips on her own sweet ones. Her desperate cries for me to leave the place before he saw me and tried to kill me . She didn’t for herself but for me. Her love for me bloomed through my body as I laid there on the ground of the Sanctuary. Healing me but it was short lived.  _

_ The pain and fear of being dragged through the house. Her screams muffled by her own strength to keep herself alive. Being thrown down the stairs, dragged to a post that she was knew she would be hung on. The kicks and punches of her body. The bruises that would form. The searing pain of her broken leg and dislocated shoulder. The howling that I could hear was my own. My corporeal body was breaking. The bones shattering with every strike.  _

_ Then cam the whip. I could hear it as it was pulled across the floor. How she was strung up, her body limp from the beating that was given. I could smell her mother’s perfume and then the stinging pain of the first lash. Then the next and the many more that followed. Sometime after the twentieth lash I passed out. The strikes kept coming until blood flowed freely from her body. How when they let her loose, her body fell roughly to the floor and she prayed and begged for death. Because no one would save her from this.  _

I awoke on a bed. Sweat dripped from my body and I could feel the pain of my journey. It might have been mental but it felt real to me. I shuddered from the images that floated through my mind. I had lived her life, like the Scribe Virgin had said I would, and I was amazed that she had lived through it without taking her life.

Many of us would have. 

Many of us couldn’t have taken the years of abuse and starvation. 

 

But she did.

And I was in awe of her. 

Groaning, I rolled over and closed my eyes breathing slowly. I was exhausted. The mental journey had drained  every last bit of my strength. I wished to sleep but I knew I couldn’t stay here forever. My Brothers and Ari needed me. I wonder if she had told them what I was  doing? Maybe she had told ARi and I would be in a world of trouble. It was like invading her privacy and I knew she would be angry with me. 

At that moment, I didn’t care. I needed to know  and in my foolishness, I had learned the hard way about her life instead of waiting for her to confide in me. My mistake. The righteous half me was overjoyed that now I knew how to help her and take better care of her instead of pushing her like I have been doing. She knew how to take care of herself she had been doing it for years before she met me. 

But the bonded male in me was chaotic. I was devastated for her but I was ready to  kill Stryfe and her mother with my bare hands and drink their blood and dance on their entrails while the sun decimated what was left of their bodies. Make them feel what she felt all these years because they were angry with the wrong person. 

_ “I hope you have learned what you needed to know.” _

I opened my eyes and sat up. The Scribe Virgin standing at the foot of the bed. Her hood draped over her head hiding her features. I had learned my lesson. “I have and I don’t know how she survived.” 

_ “Hope. Warrior. She lived on hope that one day she would escape.”  _ She exhaled loudly and shook her head.  _ “Now that you have learned this I ask you to leave the Sanctuary and go back to her. Explain yourself but don’t expect her to appreciate your folly.”  _

I nodded my head and swung my legs off the side of the bed and touched my feet to the flooring. Looking back toward when she had been standing, she was gone. Willing myself to see the gardens of the compound, I wished to returned. Closing my eyes, I concentrated and soon enough I felt a breeze and the aroma of flowers surrounded me. Opening my eyes, I saw I was back. Relief swept through me as well as a healthy dose of fear. 

Fear that I haven’t felt in a long time. Except this time I was facing my mate and not a horde of  _ lessers _ or my first time in battle.

Stomping through the garden, I passed several of the  _ doggen  _ who looked at me curiously, but said nothing. Pushing through the large window doors, I stepped in the house and nothing had seemed to change. Nothing but me and my perspective. Just then I heard a scream. My heart stopped knowing it was Ari. I didn't think about dematerializing, I ran. Ran as fast as my feet would carry me upstairs to our room.

Pounding up the stairs, I could feel them bow to the weight of my body that pounded the wooden planks. Darius should have made this concrete.  Skidding to a stop, I flung the door open ready to kill whatever had found its way into our room but seeing no one but her sitting up in bed. Her knees pulled to her and tears streaked down her face. 

Coming to her, she shook like a leaf and I gathered her in my arms. Her fragile body crushed against my hard frame, I was afraid I was going to break her, but I remembered seeing her life and knowing how  strong she really was. I held her for what seemed like forever before she calmed herself down. 

“What did you do?” She asked calmly.

_ Fuck, I was caught. She knew. _

“What are you talking about?” 

“Tor, don’t lie to me. I know you did something. I can see it in your eyes. You’ve witnessed something that's left a haunted look in your eyes. I know because I see it in my eyes.” 

Might as well tell her. It would soften the blow of her ire. “I went to the Scribe Virgin and begged her to let me see your life.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth set firm. She was getting pissed at me. “You did  _ what _ ?”

“I wanted to see. But for my impatience and yelling at her, she made me live it. I didn’t want to  invade your privacy by making you tell me so  I just wanted to see. Not feel it.” 

“Oh, really? You could have asked me! I would have told you Tor. No reason to go behind my back and ask the Scribe Virgin!” She pushed herself away from me and crawled off the bed. Pacing the room, I kept silent and watched her carefully. “I can’t believe you did that. I can’t believe you wanted to know so desperately.  Why?” She asked and paused her pacing. 

I sighed and closed my eyes. My hands gripping the sheets as images flew through my mind. “To understand what you’ve been witness too. Do you know how much it kills me to see you suffer? To hold you during the day and know that this is the first time in your life you’ve felt safe? Felt real love for someone who’s not Mayrah? That I know you have nightmares that you won’t tell me about. I want to be able to understand those moments and not say “ _ I understand” _ when I don’t.” I stood to my feet and walked toward her. “Call me selfish, arrogant, anything you want, but I didn’t do this for own pleasure.  The pain I felt, I know you felt for years. I’m in awe that you’ve survived and haven’t lost the will to live” 

Invading her presence, I looked down at her and the recognition of shame and fear were in them. I can understand that she was angry with me for doing this but she was relieved that someone could really understand what she was going through. 

“I….I…” she dropped her head and stared at her feet. Cupping her chin with my hand I gently lifted her head to make her look in my eyes. 

“I love you and you’re my chosen mate. I want to do anything and everything to make you happy and take away your pain. I wasn’t complete, a shell of a vampire,  until you came into my life and now you’re here  I never want you away from my side.” 

  
The tears that streamed down her face weren't of sadness or fear but of happiness. Throwing herself at me, she burrowed her body into mine. I felt her heat and heartbeat through my chest and I knew that she was my angel that had fallen from the sky and I prayed nothing would take her from me. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always: I don't own it
> 
> Enjoy!

_Arianna POV_

As he held me I didn’t know whether to feel betrayed or relieved. Tor had gone behind my back to learn about my life when I wasn’t ready to tell him. One day I would tell him but it was so soon after I had escaped, nay rescued. He had went to the Scribe Virgin who showed him my life. But when he came back he seemed changed. I knew that he hadn’t just gotten glimpses, he had felt it. Like he had said.

I was in love with him regardless, but I wish he had more patience.  Maybe one day, huh?

Letting me go a few minutes later, we heard the clicking sounds of the shutters going down for the day. Damn, means we’ve missed Last Meal. Tor must have noticed too because he grabbed a phone and called down to the kitchen and ordered some food for us. Things seemed so monotonous that it was almost funny.

Excusing himself with a kiss on my mouth that lingered long after he entered the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. The steam that would gather in the room and would swirl around him. I sat down on the bed and thought to myself. The exhaustion that had settled in earlier with the imminent meeting with my parents was gone and replaced was anxiety. If he knew about my life; like he said he had, what would that mean for us?

Would he pity me because of it? Be grateful that Mayrah never suffered the same fate as me? But she did. She was there when I was there broken and unable to take care of her. She had been affected mentally whereas I had suffered physically by our parents. Of course, they kept their evil away from her per my request.

Would he rejoice to be able to finally understand why I was skittish and scared of the most natural things in life? That every day I woke up I would look over at him and be thankful and whisper a prayer that I was with him and not with my parents? I shook my head of these depressing thoughts. I couldn’t think like that especially since now I was desperate to protect Mayrah from remembering more.

When he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, I couldn’t help but to lick my lips at him. Something about him turned me on every time I was around him. My eyes following his body as he dropped the towel fully aware that I was staring at him. I wasn’t ogling but flat out staring. That same throb between my legs started up again as my eyes traced his chest down his legs and back to the juncture of his thighs. The one thing that enticed me the most and yet scared the living hell out of me.

“You like what you see love?” He asked breaking the silence.

Whipping my head to look in his eyes, I noticed they had darkened with lust. A light blush graced my face as I felt it heat up from his question. I barely nodded before he was before me willing in the lights down as he crawled over me. When his fangs scratched my throat, I forgot about why  I should be mad at him.

I awoke several hours later, curled into his large body and warm enough that the covers were smothering me. Kicking them off he groaned in his sleep and pulled away from me. It seemed even after all these years, I would never be able to sleep through a day. It started when Mayrah was just a tiny infant. She was up at all hours of the day never sleeping fully unless she was with me. It’s why she slept in my room for nearly a year before I could break of her the habit.

Laying there, I stared in the darkness. I knew my eyes were trained on the ceiling, but my mind was still too far away from to keep me stable. My skin prickled from a cool breeze that elapsed from the ventilation system. Damn, now I was cold again. Huddling back up to my _hellren_ , I closed my eyes and tried willing myself to fall asleep. I laid there comforted in his warmth, but sleep would come to me.

Just then before I felt myself doze off, I heard the door open. Sitting up, it was Mayrah. Her wide eyes were looking in the dark room for me. After a minute I knew her eyes had adjusted enough to see me. Sneaking in, she crawled into the bed with me. Something she hadn’t done in ages. Curling into my body that had rolled over to her, I snaked an arm to pull her close to me.

“Couldn’t sleep little one?” I whispered. She shook her head at me.

“It’s OK. Neither could I.”

We laid there in the bed for what seemed like another hour before I felt Tor move behind me. Rolling over, he wrapped an arm around me only to be surprised when he felt another body beside me.

“What’s this?” He slurred sleepily.

Mayrah giggled at him which woke him up even further. Rolling my head to look at him, I captured his lips quickly and smiled. “It’s just Mayrah.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She said quickly defending herself in case shew as in trouble. “I used to do it when I was younger. I hope you’re not mad?”

I could feel his body tremble. He wasn’t angry. He was laughing! I looked in Mayrah’s eyes and she was positively terrified of him. He was big and would never hurt her but she remembered our father and the thought stung.

Another reason to fix this issue.

“I’m not angry. Just surprised. Not used to having two beautiful females in my bed.” He replied then turned serious. “But Mayrah will you excuse us. We’ll see you at First Meal, true?”

She nodded happily and bounded out of the bed and sprinted out the door. We watched in amazement at her sheer energy. Turning my head up to him, I feared he was indeed mad just hiding it carefully.

“I’m not angry…” he answered my fear like he understood it.

“I didn’t say that.”

“But it was on your face. It just surprised me. I suppose it’s good practice for when we’ll have young.”

My eyes widen and I felt tears prickle the edges. He wanted to have young with me despite everything that had happened to me? After all these years of raising Mayrah, other young hadn’t entered my mind. I was too busy taking care of her to worry about what  I wanted. I suppose that’s parenthood for you. Worrying about others.

He must have seen the unshed tears in my eyes because his face echoed panic. “I’m sorry Ari. That was completely out of line. We haven’t even made it to the mating ceremony and I’m talking about young.”

“I just didn’t realize that you wanted any...especially with me.”

His face softened at my words. “Of course I do. You’re my other half.. You’d be great as a _mahmen._ ”

I wanted to give him an incredulous look but I could tell he was being serious. So, I didn’t. I nodded my head and gave him a tiny smile. He didn’t look convinced but he let it go. Pulling me back into his arms, he held me tightly. I could hear his happy sigh and we laid there. I was too comfortable to move.

A tiny knock came at our door a few minutes later or was it a few hours later? That was the one thing that Tor didn’t keep up with. Time. Not a clock one was in the room which made it difficult for me to keep track. Lifting my head, I heard him growl softly but let me go. I sat up in bed and moseyed over to the door. Cracking it open, I caught a glimpse of dark hair.

“It’s time to eat!” Mayrah chirped happily. I hesitated to roll my eyes at her but nodded.

“Let us get situated and we’ll be behind you.” I promised. She nodded happily and skipped over to a settee that was close by. I closed the door and sighed. Turning back to the bed, I longed to crawl back in it and cuddle up with my _hellren_.

He was sitting the side of the bed looking resigned. Apparently, he didn’t want to get out of bed either. But duty calls. Entering the closet, I slipped on a navy blue dress with lacy sleeves. Flats would complete the outfit. Exiting the closet, I heard a low growl and saw Tor standing there waiting on me. His eyes dark enough that I could see the lust pouring off them.

Striding toward me he pulled me toward him. His rock hard body against my soft supple one issued a moan from me. “How on earth do you manage to look so sexy regardless of what you wear?” He growled low in my ear.

“It’s a gift.” I gasped as he nipped my earlobe. Another knock interrupted us. “Mayrah is waiting.” I moaned feeling his lips kiss my skin.

“Let her wait. I want you again…..” His voice was low and husky in my ear. Before I could protest, he had lifted me around his hips and in seconds was inside me.  Who was I to fight him? My body needed him just as much as he needed mine. His thrusts were slow and methodical. Teasing me; enticing me. Kissing my mouth he devoured my lips and I could taste everything that was essential him in the kiss. I could feel the love and possession that poured off him.

Quickening his thrusts he must have sensed I was close to my impending orgasm. Pushing one last time, I forced his mouth on mine to muffle my moans. I felt him jerk once, twice before I felt warmth spread inside me.

“I will never get used to your body…” he mummered in my shoulder.

“I hope not.” I mummered back just as quietly. Another knock, this one impatiently, interrupted us again. “That would be my annoyingly impatient sister….”

He chuckled against my lips and let me drop to the floor. My feet hitting the soft carpet, I reluctantly left his arms and sashayed my way into the bathroom. What I saw when I looked in the mirror, I had to hold a chuckle. My hair was sticking up in all sorts of places and the make up I had put on last night was smudged. Washing my face, I ran a brush through my hair and when I moved to pin it, I felt a bubble of his seed slide from me.

 _Must clean this..._ I thought before Mayrah would question me if she saw it. Precocious child that she was, I knew she wouldn’t miss anything. Especially the part where we denied her access to the room earlier. She would bombard us with questions only to receive silence on our ends.

Leaving the bathroom, she was sitting on our bed waiting on me expectantly. Tor was nowhere to be found. “He was called to a meeting.” She explained picking at a loose string on her dress.

I nodded and motioned her out the door silently. I was used to the meetings he was involved in. Just having Mayrah play secretary seemed silly to me. We walked down the hallway to the large staircase that took up half the room. If said room was small. The whole entire compound was large and obscene. It made my Father’s house resemble a hut.

Entering the dining room, she skipped over to a seat that was strategically placed between Aunt Jane and our Uncle. For some reason being between them made her feel safe. She loved their interaction and I could see our Uncle in her blood. People began filtering in a few minutes later, and I sat back and waited on Torhture. I found myself daydreaming about how I was when I first got here till now. The changes in me were evident and astounding. It was like I was allowed to become myself.

_The one my parents had denied me._

Feeling a kiss in my hair, I looked up to see the dark eyes of my _hellren_ . Giving him a kiss on the mouth, he took a seat beside me. From what I've been told about him, this was new to him. He never dined with the rest of the Brotherhood and their _shellans_ until he bonded with me. I wished we could get to the mating ceremony. I was ready and I’m sure was but there were things that still prevented us from doing it.

_Like protecting Mayrah, for one._

The laughter and passing of plates seemed surreal in my mind. We had servants at my Father’s house. Everything was done for us. I mean, everything but bathing and dressing. It was ridiculous. I ate sparingly, my mind in other worlds tonight. Tor, must have noticed because he nudged me several times and asked if I was OK. I reassured him every time that I was fine but I had a feeling he was catching on to me.

Looking across from me, I could see the smile of my sister when she talked with our Aunt and Uncle. She seemed so at ease with them and they seemed to adore her. Which isn’t hard. Everyone did. Even Zsadist, but I think it was because his own _shellan_ was close to having their young. That’s when it hit me, I would try to convince them to take her. Adopt her. Make her part of their family.

_Not mine anymore._

If I had it my way, Mayrah wouldn’t even remember me. The pain that surged through me was deafening but I knew it would be the best for her. The only person I knew that I could ask with was the Scribe Virgin and even then she would need payment for it. Something like this didn’t come free. It always came with a price. Our Uncle knew this the most.

Finishing my food, I heard the King tell Tor that he would be on rotation tonight. _Perfect!_ He wouldn’t be home when i did this. I hated to do this behind his back but then again, he talk to the Virgin about my life behind my back. Of course i didn’t see this as revenge but I didn’t need him interfering. He wouldn’t really fight me on this but I wanted her to have a clean break. In this way, she wouldn’t remember our parents either. She would believe that our Aunt and Uncle were her parents and I was her cousin.

I followed him back to his--our room- and I sat down on the bed while he prepared himself for the night. I would say a quiet prayer as he left to keep his life safe tonight. I just hope that our Uncle wouldn’t be busy for the next few hours. That is, if, I could pull this off. I was sure of it. Even if I had false hope, I at least, had hope.

Kissing his mouth I demanded he come home to me tonight because then he would have to learn what I did. He loved Mayrah but I could tell he wasn’t comfortable with her being around like she was. I felt like he had been thrown into this whereas I had years to get used to a young coming and going as she pleased. He chuckled and promised to do what he could to come back. Hopefully without injury. I wasn’t amused and the look in my eye let him know that.

Making sure that Mayrah was occupied for several hours, I knew soon that she would have to go back to her schooling. It would keep her occupied. Sneaking back into my room, I locked the door. I hated interruptions while I was in prayers. And this was a prayer that I needed to really see the Virgin for. I didn't even know if she would grant me access. Dressing for the occasion, I sank to my knees and begin my prayers. Hoping that she would hear me.

Suddenly I felt like the air from my lungs had been sucked dry. Gasping for air, my eyes flew open and I looked around me. Instead of seeing the darkened room that held our bed and sparse furniture, it was white. White trees, pillars, flowers. Everything. If I wasn’t home, then I must be in the Sanctuary.

Reminding myself I didn’t want to do this again because it took several minutes to get my bearings and figure out how to breath again. I'm sure this was only a palac that Chosen and the Brotherhood were allowed access too. Not me. I wasn’t either of. I suddenly felt insignificant to my surroundings. I was even in awe of Cormia. Imagine if I met the Virgin privately? The silence, which was odd, was too quiet. Shouldn’t there be Chosen here?

A woman dressed in white, similar to Cormia, stepped close to me. She didn’t look frightened, but intrigued. Like most would have been had they crossed my path. I was bewildered and still disoriented.

“May I help you?” She asked quietly but with authority.

“I wish to speak with the Scribe Virgin.” I asked slowly as my breathing had started to return.

 _“I know why she is here.”_ A voice said behind me. Turning my head slowly, my eye still downcast, I saw the billowing black robe with a white light pulsating from it. _“Please leave us Amalya.”_

The female bowed and turned away from us. Leaving me alone with the Scribe Virgin. That insignificance was back and I was in _her_ very presence. Part of me was thinking that this was a bad idea.

_“I have heard your prayers for years Arianna. And unlike your hellren, you have come to speak to me unselfishly. I know your life has been hard and yet you’ve survived; but now you want something from me.”_

“I do and if it would not offend you I would ask you to erase Mayrah’s memories of our parents and give her a new beginning.” I hoped I didn’t fuck this up. Wording and manners were paramount.

_“You do realize I cannot reverse all of her memories, just the ones you want gone. Who will be responsible for her?”_

I cringed knowing this was shot in the dark like I had planned. “We have family that I’m sure would adopt her. She is a lovely girl.”

_“I know. I have heard her prayers as well. Though, most of them are asking for your happiness.”_

I felt tears prickle around my eyes. My unselfish sister.

_“If I do this Arianna, you will not be let off so easy. You will remember everything about your past. You will relive memories every time you encounter something that reminds you of them and your life and it will be amplified.”_

I wasn’t sure what she meant by that. I wasn’t here asking for myself. I could live with the horrors of my life before Torhture came to me. But amplifying the memories? I wasn’t sure of it. But this wasn’t for me, it was for Mayrah and her safety. If she didn’t know them, they couldn’t hurt her.

_At least it’s what I hoped._

I nodded my head at her. I wasn’t admitting defeat but victory. I hadn’t expected this to go in my favor at all. I had expected her to tell me no and to live with it the best  I could. There were not words to describe my happiness that Mayrah would never remember.

_“She will also no longer remember you. Never remember the sacrifice and struggle you had to endure to keep her safe and happy. You are denying her the love you have given her.”_

“Whatever it takes to keep her safe and innocent.” I replied finally finding my voice again. It sounded hollow. I would kill me to lose that light from my life but I knew this was the only way she could grow and stop worrying for me. It would make her old quickly. Worrying about her deranged older sister.

_“Then it shall be done. You have until midnight tomorrow night. Who is the couple you are going to ask?”_

“Vishous and Jane Whitcomb.” I replied.

The wind whipped around us but it soon calmed. I was nervous to look at her. I was afraid of her anger toward my decision.

_“My son? You wish for him to be the father of your sister?”_

My eyes widened as I stared hard at the ground. I didn’t know that the Scribe Virgin had mothered Vishous. Maybe he had just found out himself and didn’t wish for people to know. Now that I knew I could see the resemblance. At least the blinding light. It was his hand to her glowing power. Strange how the world works.

“I do. He is my half- Uncle and I can tell he already adores Mayrah. As she adores him. It's strange to see her connect to someone besides me but between him and Aunt Jane; they would surely do well to be her parents.”

_“Then I accept your decision. I know you wish to keep her close to you, but once this is done; she will no longer remember you and you will have no rights over her again. Is this clear?”_

I nodded again words failing me once more. It was breaking my heart to do this but I kept reminding myself that it wasn’t for me. It was for Mayrah.

Suddenly, like before, the air was sucked from my lungs and my heart clenched in fear. When I opened my eyes, the darkness swarmed my vision. I was back at the compound and back in our room. I was actually grateful to be back. Not that I minded talking to the mother of our race but I couldn’t handle life without color.

I sat there for some time gathering myself and letting my vision return to normal. I don’t know how long I sat there but a pounding on the door startled me from my trance. Jumping to my feet, I swayed before catching my balance. Grasping the handle, I jerked it. It didn’t budge so I tried again. My memory failing me, I remember that I had locked the door.

Unlocking it, I swung it open and the bright light from the hallway bore into my eyes. I squinted but cracked my eyes only enough to see my Uncle glowering at me. My Aunt and Mayrah were standing close by. Concern etched on their faces. I suddenly felt awful. The feeling they must be going through right now thinking I had done something drastic to myself.

“I swear if you hadn’t opened this door, I was going to call Tor. What the….” He turned and glanced at Mayrah. “..fuck were you thinking?” He hissed low at me.

“In the middle of prayers. I didn’t want to be disturbed.”

He pushed himself in the room and close the door. Turning to me, his jaw was set with hard lines and he was fuming. “When Mayrah couldn’t open the door she panicked and grabbed me. Thank fuck I wasn’t out on rotation. You don’t lock the door on her. Damnit  Arianna…..” He ran a hand through his short black hair. “I thought you might have killed yourself in here. I was serious about calling Tor. I’ve been pounding on the door for almost ten minutes.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you.”

“Prayers aren’t that intense. Where were you?” His eyes narrowed at me like he knew I had done more that prayers.

“In the room.”

“Don’t fuckin’ lie to me Arianna. Where the fuck were you?”

“I will tell you but not like this. Mayrah needs to be occupied and Tor will probably want to be here. And Jane needs to be here as well.” I explained. This didn’t seem to pacify him but only angered him further.

“Arianna, if you’ve done something stupid I swear I hope you don’t regret it.” He said before throwing the door open.

“I already do…” I muttered as he left the room. I didn’t know if he had heard me or not but I hoped that he did. Mayrah rushed in and I grabbed her into a hug that I was sure as going be the last I was ever going to give her with the love that poured out of her small body. Tears threatened to erupt on my face but it would only lead to more questions that I didn’t want to be answered. At least not yet.

I hated myself for this but I knew that it was for the best. I opened my eyes and saw Jane and my Uncle standing close by their eyes on me like I was a suspect. They knew something was up and I wasn’t budging until I could have them alone to discuss this. I wasn’t going to tell them what the Virgin said about me. That part was inconsequential unless I was asked.

_Which I was sure I was going to be._

“OK, we’ll talk after Last Meal. Meet us in the Pit.” he said poking his head back into the room. I glanced at the clock and realized that I had only a few hours left till then. They disappeared from our sight and I picked Mayrah up.

“Let’s go to your room little one.” I was determined to spend as much time as I could before I had to make this decision to erase her from my life forever. Entering her room, I was blasted with hues of purple. Her bookshelf lined with children’s classics as well as modern literature. The enormous dollhouse that was packed with several dolls and behind it a ridiculous castle like bed that I knew she adored. Grabbing our favorite book, I led her to the bed and we climbed in and settled close. Opening it up, I begin reading to her.

I closed the book as soon as the door opened. There stood my _hellren_ clean and not the least blood worn from tonight’s activities. Which was something I was grateful for. The first time Mayrah had seen him bloodied up, she panicked and cried for an hour. She thought he was seriously injured but when he returned from his shower cleaned, she threw herself in his arms and made him swear not to do that to her again.

Such a demanding and bossy thing she was.

He smiled tiredly at me and I knew that tonight had been rough on him. At least physically. Kissing the top of her head, I reminded her that there would no be no prayers tonight after Last Meal. She nodded her head and Tor gave me a quizzical look that I shook my head to saying _‘not in front of her’._ He seemed to get my message and we left her room together. Neither of us talked until we got back to our room.

Closing the door that a few hours ago, Vishous had nearly broke down, he gathered me in his arms and held me tightly. I briefly wondered if Vishous had told him what happened  between us? I could smell his clean scent and the one that roughly made him. It was intoxicating and arousing.

“Rough night love?” I asked my face still buried in his chest.

“It was. But it’s over. What happened with you?” He asked.

Just then the bell rang--I still roll my eyes too-for the call for Last Meal. “We’ve got a meeting with Jane and my Uncle after Last Meal. Are you up to it?”

He nodded wearily. I knew he was ready to skip food and crawl into bed, but this was important. I was on a time clock and time was slowly running out. Taking his hand we headed downstairs to Last Meal. Thankfully it was full of laughter and tales from the night earlier. My Uncle kept shooting glares at me the entire time which led Tor to know something was up.

I didn’t say anything. This wasn’t the place to talk. I picked around my food lost in my thoughts and even though I managed to empty my plate, I felt hollow inside. Looking over to Mayrah, my heart clenched but I knew those smiles that she wore would stay there for as long as she lived. She would live in peace and happiness.

Dinner was over and everyone scattered. Including Mayrah, who I tucked in bed for the last time. I held in my tears when I kissed her forehead and left the room. Thankfully no one was around when the tears fell. Burying my head in my hands, I gasped for air and quietly cried. I kept the shakes from coming because I had already cried buckets of tears in my life so this was rather short lived if not devastating.

My heart ached in my chest for the remainder of the walk back to my room. I knew once this was done, Mayrah would leave the compound and most likely live in the Pit. Not sure how it would work out since there were only two rooms and two mated couples living in it.

Opening the door, I motioned for Tor to join me. His eyes were confused by my state. I was a wreck. Tears and all. He shook his head and motioned me to come back inside.

“I know something is wrong  Ari. You need to tell me.”

  
“In due time. I will. I have some heavy explaining to do anyway. You will hear this.” I promised as I disappeared into the bathroom to clean up. Once done, I embraced him and felt his lips ghost over my forehead. In silence, I was exhilarated for his touch but the loss of Mayrah was still gnawing at me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I will admit, I cried at the end. Epilogue is next when I finish playing around with it. 
> 
> As always: I don't own it!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The clocked chimed and I sighed. I let him lead me to the Pit where I have yet to visit. Of course I haven’t visited it. I have been here less than three months and have yet to fully explore the entire compound and area. Hand in hand we walked in silence. I wasn’t ready to talk and he wasn’t ready to listen to me. I was sure of it.  I was sure that everyone would hate me, be angry toward me for what I had done. I never had my interest in this, but only my sister’s.

When we reached the Pit, it was quiet. Too quiet for four people that lived here. He pushed the door opened like he knew where he was going.  _ Of course he does you dolt.  _ He’s lived here for a long time now. Everyone here knows each other well enough to be able to walk in anywhere.

“Yo V! You in here?” He called out. It amazed me how differently he spoke to me and to the rest of his Brothers. 

“In here.” We heard him say as we took a seat on the large couch that had a TV running. From what Tor had told me this place was a sports mecca. Nearly twenty-four/seven. We heard the stomp of my Uncle’s feet and a delicate step of my Aunt before we turned around. I cast a glance at him and he carried the same pissed off look he had from earlier. I was to not be forgiven easily.

Sitting across from us, I began to fidget but I knew I had to put on the big girl panties and face this like a woman. 

“Well...mind telling me what the fuck happened earlier?” 

“Earlier?” Tor asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but my Uncle beat me to it. “Yea….found Arianna  _ locked _ in your room earlier. I banged and pounded the door for ten minutes before she opened it up.” 

“What was going on Ari?” Tor asked me giving me a curious look.

“I want to know what she was doing too.” 

“I wasn’t there!” I broke. 

“What do you mean?” Both males exclaimed. 

I stayed silent trying to figure out how to tell them. 

“Ari, this isn’t funny. Where did you go?” Tor asked pulling me toward him to look him in the eye. 

“Can I start at the beginning?” I pleaded looking at everyone. When they nodded I sighed in relief. This wasn’t the first time I had to explain myself to these people.  _ Woah, when did they become ‘these people’? _

“I knew I needed to protect Mayrah. No offense, but she’s been my main reason for living for as long as she’s been alive. Trust me. After the row with my parents, I knew I had to do something about it. So, I begin plotting a way.” Yea, I knew I was running in circles. “When you left earlier,” I looked at Tor. “I locked myself in the room and began an impromptu praying time. I didn’t realize that I would be transported.” 

“Transported.. _.where _ ?” My Uncle asked slowly. His eyes narrowing like he already knew where I had disappeared too.

“The Sanctuary.” I whispered. 

Both male hissed low and I could feel anger radiating off my Uncle. Tor, I could tell was a mixed emotion. I couldn’t look at anyone, even Jane. For some reason I felt incredibly ashamed of my actions. 

“What happened there?” 

“I talked with the Scribe Virgin…” 

“You didn’t make any deals with her did you Arianna?” My Uncle demanded hotly. His ire only growing with every pause of breath. I didn’t say anything but I could tell I wasn’t going to be let off the hook so easily. 

“We spoke. And I really didn’t have to make any deals.” 

“What did you talk about? What was so important?” Jane finally spoke up.

“All I’ve ever wanted is to protect Mayrah. She’s young but she’s scarred by our parents and I wanted that gone. I knew this was a shot in the dark and I half expected her to tell me no, but she didn’t. She’s agreed to erase Mayrah’s memories of our parents and have the replaced by new parents.” I explained. Everyone including Jane paled at my words. I shuddered at their faces. 

“And what’s in it for you?” Tor asked me. This was the part I was dreading. The price I would have to pay. Like I said, nothing is ever free. 

“ I will relive memories every time I encounter something that reminds me of them and my life and it will be amplified.” I sighed deeply recounting the conversation I had earlier. 

“Jesus...fucking...Christ…” My Uncle exclaimed. “You have no idea what she means do you?” 

I had half an idea, but not wholly. “Not completely.” 

“Means every time something reminds you of them, you’re going to phase out on us. It’s gonna be worse than a panic attack. It’s like a nightmare on loop.  _ Fuck! _ ” He swore loudly. 

I couldn’t look at Tor anymore. I didn’t know if he was angry at me or ashamed. It hurt to know that I felt like I betrayed him even with my good intentions. 

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions Arianna.” Jane said softly. “While I don’t fully understand what you’ve done, I probably would have done the same to my sister, if I were in your place.” 

Vishous stood up abruptly and paced the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. The couch the only thing between me and him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a male so pissed off in my life. 

“Jane’s right V. And you fuckin’ know it.” Tor spoke up. My head whipped over to him and I stared at him incredulously. I faintly heard Vishous growl at my  _ hellren  _ when he looked at me. “I don’t agree to what you did but I can see that you did it unselfishly.” 

It was all he said. And all he would say about it. There wasn’t going back anymore. I danced with the devil and I had paid the price. I would suffer for it. 

“Did she say for how long?” 

“No.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Who did you have in mind to replace your parents?” Jane asked timidly.

Here’s another thing I didn’t want to talk about. The two people I wanted so desperately to do this we're angry at me. Well, my Uncle was. Jane looked like she was extremely tired of this. Looking down at my hands, I begin to fidget. Something I did when I was nervous. Tor must have sensed it because I felt his hands on mine. Stilling them. Giving me silent encouragement when I had none. Looking at him, I could see the love pour out of his eyes. I hadn’t lost him. Yes, I had disappointed him, but I hadn’t lost him. 

_ “Arianna _ …..” My Uncle warned. 

“You and Jane.” I said bluntly. 

The room stopped. Everyone froze in their tracks. Even Vishous, who was deadly by this point, stopped and looked at me. I could see fear and longing cross his face. The fear that lingered in the back of his mind, deep in his soul etched so well on his face; but the longing for a young of his own was enough to make him pause and listen to me. 

“Mayrah adores you both. I know she loves us.” I motioned to me and Tor, “But there’s something about you two that she loves as well. I can see it every time we sit down to eat. I know for a fact that she follows you both around like a puppy.” 

They both nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t know what you think about it and even the Scribe Virgin had her own question about her….” I paused and looked at everyone before continuing. The enraptured looks I received emboldened me to finish and not fear the consequences. “...son being Mayrah’s father. I reassured her the best I could and she accepted. She’s given me till midnight tomorrow to have a decision.” 

“We’ll do it.” My Uncle said softly. 

My head snapped back up to look at him. In my own thoughts that seemed to stretch for miles, had only lasted mere seconds. Long enough for Jane and Vishous to make this life changing decision. I didn’t even see the exchange. 

“Are you sure? You still have time to think it over?” I asked cautiously. 

“We’re sure.” Jane confirmed. 

I could have burst into tears had it not been for my exhale of relief. Mayrah’s future was going to be secure for the rest of her life and I was there to make sure the promise was kept. At least from a distance. 

“She will know us as her biological parents, won’t she?” Jane asked. 

I could only nod my head at her. Words escaping me. A knife stabbed in my throat preventing me from speaking. Closing my eyes I felt my head drop and it rolled onto my  _ hellren _ shoulder where he pulled his arms around me. Holding me tightly because if he let go, I would break. 

“She’ll never remember you, will she?” Tor asked. 

“No, she won’t. It was part of Arianna’s deal with the Scribe Virgin. A new beginning.” My Uncle interjected. “But she’ll be around. Always. Looking in, but never getting in.” 

I had to find my voice. I had to teach them her ways. I had to teach them how to take care of her and enroll her for her schooling. What she liked and what she detested. They already knew how to love her so half the job was done. 

“You will have to enroll her for schooling. I never had enough to make sure she had a full education. Just the basics. She loves “Alice in Wonderland”, story time, some who washes and braids her hair. Curling in your bed when she can’t sleep. She hates thunderstorms but loves lightening and snow. She’s girly to a fault. So nothing but dresses. If you haven’t been to her room, you should look in and get an idea about her. She’s not that hard to learn. I don’t know what she wants to be when she grows up. We never discussed our futures. She does have an obsession with trying new things.” I said hurriedly. 

“I know it’s not much to go on, but all you have to do is ask. Make it a game and she’ll tell you anything you want to know. She doesn’t like liars and hates blood.” I looked at Tor who gave me a pained smile. I was coming to the end of my tirade and I was getting tired. Our bed called to me telling me to rest my head and that tomorrow things would change forever. 

_ Was I ready?  _

It didn’t matter if  I was. Taking Tor’s hand in mine, I kissed the back of it gently and stood up. He was exhausted and I was chasing him. “I’m going to bed. Tonight’s been exhausting enough as it is. Good night all.” I said. Both of them hardly acknowledged us as we left the Pit. 

Following my  _ hellren _ to our room, he said nothing and I did the same. It was like only hours ago we were doing this. This silence. I knew he was waiting on us to get back to our room before he bombarded me with question. Of course there wasn’t anything more to talk about. I had explained myself fully to everyone earlier. Once we reached the room, the dim light from the small bedside lamp barely illuminated the room and I stripped my clothes off. Leaving a small trail to the bed where I climbed in without him. 

He was still standing there. His eyes hooded and full of worry. I could tell he was fighting with himself. In the dimness of the room, I could see him open his mouth several times before finally closing it. Shaking his head he began to undress and I couldn’t keep the soft pant from escaping me. The lure of his body was tantalizing to me and I couldn't resist watching him. 

Even with his prowess in bed and in life, he promptly ignored me. Which stung but  I could tell he was angry with me. His anger was nearly palpable and I knew this was my fault. Maybe he was having second thoughts about us. If he decided I wasn’t to be his  _ shellan _ no longer,  I would then be officially alone. Outcasted forever. 

“I am angry with you.” He said taking a seat on the bed. His shoulder slumped forward in defeat. “Why would you do that to yourself? Would you do that to our young if things got bad enough?” His voice barely a whisper by then. 

Panicked, I jumped from the bed and raced to him. Holding his head in my hands I forced him to look at me. The sadness that etched on his face broke my heart. The pain that flashed through his eyes was enough to bring tears to my own. He really thought I would destroy our lives by giving up our future young because I couldn’t handle it? That wasn’t the issue. 

“I would never do that to our young. I swear it on my life. This is not about me giving up on Mayrah. This is  _ not _ about me giving up on our future. It’s about giving my sister a life that she deserves. One that I know with my scars and her own scars that I cannot give her. The horrors that I have lurking in my own mind are enough to keep me from becoming a parent lest I pass on that same madness to them. I never thought about young until I met you and even then I’m terrified of the prospect. I did what I could with Mayrah and look at where that got us. Plus, I'm terrified that our parents will find a way to take her from me.” 

He only nods his head at me. The words he wishes to tell me are stuck in his mind for now. I know he’s contemplating our relationship now. Like it’s based on my actions of not being able to take care of things. Being scared. Running from what I want. I want him right now. Forever, if he’ll have me. But this wasn’t a one-sided relationship.

“I can understand your fear. Now more than ever, but Ari, how do I know that if things get bad; that you won’t do this again?” 

“Because I know that a life with our children will be  _ nothing _ like the life I had. Nothing like the life you had. We create our own lives; just as we create our own demons. I want to create a life with you but without the past eating at me. I want Mayrah to create a life without her own past stopping her. I can tell that she’s scared of her own future. That she will be just like our mother. That she will find a male that will be like our father in the end. And then what? Her bruised and battered body coming back to me and I’ll have to relive every horror that was inflicted upon me and her. I am trying to give her a second chance.” 

He sighs again. My own logic beating at his irrational fear. Down inside he knows I’m right. Knows that I love Mayrah and that it’s killing me to give up her up so easily to someone who can take better care of her. Nodding his head in defeat, he lifts his head to me, which at some point he’s wrestled away from my hands; and looks at me. His eyes burning into mine. Looking for truth. Looking for lies that I might be telling me. 

I know he’s found what he’s looking for  when he pulls me to his body and holds me to him. His own heart pounding against the softness of my breast. Like a jackhammer its’s the only sound i can hear besides the whooshing of our breaths. I hated to make him feel like this. I despised my own self but in the end this had to be done. 

Kissing along the skin of my shoulder, I sighed into him. It was as soft as forgiveness. A forgiveness I’m not sure I deserved. But he was giving it to me and the greedy bitch inside of me took it. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered into my hair. “I didn’t know how to process this. One moment you wanted Mayrah; the next, you’re giving her up to your Uncle. My mind was ripped. Half telling me it was for good intentions to protect Mayrah; the other half telling me you were a unforgiving female who deceived me from the very beginning.”

I wasn’t so shocked at his revelation. The mind constantly fighting over what is right and wrong and in his mind; giving up Mayrah was wrong. But for the right reasons it became the right thing to do. I could only nod at him. Relief washing through me like a calm sea. Things would be all right between us but I knew he was going to grieve for the little girl he had fast become attached too. 

“Please let us go to bed. Tomorrow is a new night and we can start over. I know you're not on rotation tomorrow so we can spend our last hours with her.” 

“Do you think she’ll look at us funny by midnight tomorrow?” 

“She might. All she’s going to know is that I’m her cousin and you’re my  _ hellren _ . It’s not what I want but I will be happy being close to her.” 

Another nod. Taking his hand, he let me strip him of his clothes and couldn’t help but stare at his body. Every curve, every plane of his skin was appetizing to me. Once he was undressed, we laid down in bed and I prayed quietly that sleep would come quickly to us. Drowning us in its eternal comfort. 

I cracked an eye open when I heard the shutters open for the next night. We must have slept through First Meal and the evidence was there when my stomach growled. Sighing to myself, I rolled my body over and looked at my  _ hellren _ and the peace that cascaded his face calmed me. Kept the tears from beginning for this was my last night being Mayrah’s sister. Kissing his shoulder, this wasn’t how I wished for my life to go when I found my mate.

All the drama from one moment to the next. It seemed like we were on a time loop. Maybe one day when things are calmed we can live without it. Entering the shower, I washed quickly and stepped out only to run into the massive body of my  _ hellren _ . Smiling demurely at him, he placed his hands on my hips and brought roughly to him. 

“Showering without me? You know I like to touch you….” His voice dripped with lust. How had he forgiven me so quickly to the point that he was ready to pounce on me? It didn’t matter what I thought when he lifted my soaked body to his own. This is what I craved from him. Besides his ever wonderful company.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You were sleeping so peacefully.” 

“I was tired Ari. Too much going on and it finally wore on me.” He said softly nipping the skin at my throat. I could feel the sharpness of his fangs at my vein and electricity prickled up my spine. “I’m hungry Ari….let me take your vein.” 

“Please….” I begged him whispering lest I was afraid I would be heard all over the world. 

I felt the sharp sting of his fangs breaking the skin and I growled from the pinch but it was replaced by waves of pleasure that coursed through my body and settled between my legs. His mouth massaged into my neck and  I could feel my blood leave my body. Feeding him. Fueling him. Giving him the life force his own body demanded of him. My own fangs slowly lowered catching the plumpness of my lower lip. I would resist biting him until he had his fill. I wanted him between my legs. Taking me. Controlling me. Giving me what  my body screamed for. 

His own hands wandered my body as his cock brushed against my sex. Cupping and kneading the skin like he was kneading dough for bread. Our moans weren’t loud but they spoke volumes. I was so lost in his mouth that I didn't know when he had moved us from the bathroom to the bed. The softness of the sheets underneath me shocked my wet body. His hips came to grind between my thighs. Causing friction and coursing of desire to pool onto the sheets. 

Letting go of my neck, his mouth descended on mine and in a course of hot and slow kisses. Bracing my hand above my head, he entered me swiftly. Not even taking his time with me. Not even caring if I was primed for him or not. Which, I was; but that wasn’t the point. Kissing me again, my fangs nicked his lips and I moan from the explosion that erupted in my mouth as I tasted his blood. Tasted the fire that threatened to consume me. 

His thrust weren’t slow but they weren’t quick. Like he was taking his time yet he seemed to be in a rush to bring me to orgasm. I didn’t care but to feel the way his cock pushed into me sent waves of electricity up and down my spine. My body melted into the bed and when he pulled away from me, his hands coming to cup my ass lifting me off the bed; he pulled all the way out and pounded into me.

Again and….

Again…

Until I felt my orgasm crashing into me in a tidal wave of burning pleasure that threatened to erupt my skin into flames. My fangs finally found his neck and I languidly soaked the skin with my tongue tasting the very essence of him before I plunged them roughly into the vein. I don’t know when he had rolled us over but  I was on top of him; holding him down even though he was stronger than me. 

The roar that escaped from his lips sent another wave of pleasure that coursed through my body. I felt his hips jerk not once but several times as he emptied inside me. Filling me up with his seed that I wished myself to be in my needing period that we could do this for hours before we tired out.

He still underneath me as I took my fill of him. The warrior blood that greedily slide down my throat was like liquid magma. Just the taste of it was enough to cause me to orgasm again. I could feel my body became alive with each pull of my mouth. Releasing him a few minutes later, I sealed the bite mark with my tongue and dropped my head on large chest where I could hear the soft pounding of his heart. The dark spicy bonding scent swirled around invisible  but I could feel it on my skin and in my heart. 

“I love you…” I mummered into his chest. 

“I love you too  _ leelan _ .” I heard him say. 

We laid there for a few more minutes before I lifted myself up to straddle his body. He growled and his eyes were hooded. My sex swelled at the sight of him. But tonight was the last night I would be able to spend it with Mayrah. Leaning down I captured his lips tugging on the lower lip before breaking the kiss. I wanted more. How I did, but we had the entire night ahead of us. 

“You want to see Mayrah before the effects take place?” He asked looking up at him. 

I nodded chewing on my lower lip. My lithe body still pressed into his which was a desired distraction. “I don’t how everyone else is going to take this.” 

“Like they do everything else…” he said propping himself suddenly up. Grasping his neck quickly, he sat himself up and we were even eyed. “Don’t worry. I”m sure V has talked to everyone about it already. Most will want an explanation...especially the  _ shellans _ who didn’t see how you came to us; but the rest of my Brothers will understand.” 

I sighed feeling shame pour over me like molasses. The night I was brought here was a night I’m glad I was unconscious. I didn’t remember any of it until I woke up. Then the world had changed, yet stayed the same and I was a new female in a house full of lethal males who wouldn’t dare hurt any of the females in here.

“Let’s dress and see her.” He said simply without accusation or remorse. I knew he wished to spend more time with me but he also knew how important this way to me. It was just as important to him as well. Or at least I hoped so. Scooting me off his lap, I rummaged through the closet till I found jeans and one of his button up shirts. I didn’t care what I looked like anymore. Or at least around the well pressed females in the compound. 

As I was buttoning the shirt, I wasn’t aware he  was watching me. His already dark brown eyes darkening even further at the thought of seeing me in his clothes. When I took a glance to look at him, the bugle in his own jeans was evident enough that he wasn’t thinking about Mayrah or the situation we were in. But me wearing his clothes. 

“You should wear my clothes more often.” His words came out a whisper but you could feel the lust in them with each word. 

“Maybe I will. They’re comfortable.” 

“And dead sexy on you.” 

I smiled and shook my head at him. Rolling up the sleeves, I waited on him to finish getting ready. Before I could open the door that would pour in light from the hallway, he was behind me pressing his body into me. Holding me still against the wooden door. I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck. Hot and steady as his hands skimmed down my sides. Grasping my hips, he pulled me into him, I felt his arousal and I purred softly letting him know I wanted more later. 

“You...will...be… the death of me.” He groaned as I  squirmed against him. 

I didn’t say anything but I opened the door and we walked out into the bright light. I forced myself from squinting.  _ Why must it be so bright? _ I thought to myself. Taking my hand, we walked down the hall to where Mayrah’s room was. 

“V told what you planned to do.”  We heard behind us. Slowly turning around it was Wrath coming up the stairs with Beth. “Not that any of are complaining but we see your reasoning behind it even while he explained it.” 

I nodded at his approval. “I’m just doing what I think is best for her.” 

“Good. Good. Her safety is important. Nothing wrong with that.” He said looking toward us. 

They past us without another word. I was expecting a fight. A disagreement about my choice to take care of her. But it seems my Uncle took care of it quite well. I looked at Tor and he shrugged. Knocking on her door, I glanced at my watch and realized we only had about two hours left before things would change. 

Not a sound came from her room, but I opened it anyway. She wasn’t in there. Damn. But  I remember she would always follow Jane around the infirmary. 

“Maybe with Jane?” 

“Maybe? Let's go see.”  I know he wishes to see her once more before this took place. Maybe hold her and let her know that a male loved her like a father to a child. Following him down the stairs, he pulled me toward the door that would lead to the underground part of the compound. I’ve caught her in the room while our Uncle taught the pre-trans males. I wasn’t comfortable with the idea but he assured me that she was fine. 

So I let it go. 

When we reach ed the infirmary, there wasn’t a sound. Normally Jane was here checking and restocking. Ordering and updating everyone’s medical files. Just silence. I was starting to tire of this hide and seek game. There was only one place that they would be at. The Pit. If Butch and Marissa weren’t there. There was no way that my Aunt and Uncle would take Mayrah anywhere outside the compound. 

“The Pit is the last place they could be.” He said impatiently. I could tell this was wearing on him as well. Almost enough to say fuck it and go back to the room.

Dragging me along to the Pit which I had only been once or twice, I breathed in the stale air of the corridor when we past the classrooms that we could hear a class being held. “I don’t think he’s teaching tonight. He could be. Hold on.” 

He left me standing the hallway. Waiting and watching from the outside of the door. It would be nice of the walls were glass. I would be able to see inside and see myself. The door kicked opened suddenly and I had to jump out of the way to keep from getting hit. There was Tor with a body slung over his shoulder. 

Laughter floated out of the room and I could see a dark haired little girl wave to the males inside. I resisted to roll my eyes at her. Dropping her to her feet, Tor quickly closed the door and she flung herself at me. 

“Ari! What brings you down here?” She asked her voice muffled by my shirt. 

“Looking for you little one. Why else?”

“Well Uncle V said you and Tor weren’t feeling well….I was so worried until he brought with him tonight. You know he’s funny when he teaches.” 

“I”m sure he would disagree.” Tor spoke up. 

“How is he funny?” 

“Just how he talks. I don't understand it. I'm instructed to read or color. He won’t let me touch anything!” She pouted. 

“And for good reason Mayrah.” Tor said looking down at her. “I teach down here too and I wouldn’t even let your sister touch some of the weapons.” 

“Really?” She asked wide eyed.

“Really.” He said. 

Taking her hand, we left the classrooms and headed back to her room where we ordered food and she dove into talking about the schooling that  Aunt Jane mentioned. They must have taken my advice about her education because Mayrah was brimming with excitement. 

“Ohmygosh! You know they said I could go to a school with other young my age! It’s private but its nice. They’re going to take me a few days to check it out.” She was sitting in Tor’s lap but turned to me. “Can I? Can I go? Please say yes Ari!” 

My heart churned in my chest knowing that in less than an hour that she would be begging her new parents permission to go. Tor didn’t look at me once as she was asking. “Sure,  I don’t see why not. If they say it's a good school then it’s a good school.” 

She squealed loudly that I'm sure if there was a mirror close by that she would have cracked it. Tor managed to escape some of the onslaught but was still in harm's way. His head twitched slightly before she flung herself at him. “She said yes!” 

We sat in her room and enjoyed each other’s company for another hour before I glanced at my watch. It was five till midnight. Pulling her close to me. I held her tightly. Her small body pressed against me like an anchor that I wasn’t ready to let go but I needed too. This must be how human parents felt when they sent their children off to school. They didn't want to let them go but wanted the best of them. 

“I love you Mayrah. Always remember that.” I whispered into her ear. “You have been my light for so many years. Be a good girl and remember your manners.” 

“I love you too sister. Always.” She mumbled. 

Throwing herself at Tor, she gripped him tightly like she knew what was about to happened to her. Which i’m sure was an impossibility because my Uncle wouldn’t divulge that sort of information to a child. They swapped sentiments and with one last kiss to each of us…

...the clocked chimed midnight.

If no one was paying attention they wouldn't have been able to tell the difference in her. But I did. I had raised her from birth. Taken care of her when she was frightened or sad. Taught her how to wash herself, feed herself. I knew every mark and where she had gotten each ‘booboo’. There wa shimmering light that surrounded her briefly and I could tell just only a few facial features changed about her. 

Instead of the blend of our parents; she was a perfect blend of Vishous and Jane. She was truly their daughter. Like Jane had given birth to her a long time ago. Instead of our mother. I glanced at Tor and I could tell he was holding back the tears. He had only known her for several short weeks and had come to learn her just as much as I had.

When she turned around she looked at me. Her eyes the startling blue of our Uncle but with her same compassion. “Cousin do you know where my  _ mahmen _ is?”

I choked back a sob. “No, but your father is teaching.”

Her arms brightened and she threw her arms around me. It felt the same but didn’t. She wasn’t mine anymore. But in that brief moment of time and space. That gravity that clung souls to one another bended and she whispered  _ ‘Thank you’ _ in my ear before rushing from the room. 

I snuck a glance at Tor and he seemed happy. “Trust me Ari, she’s going to be all right.” Pulling me close to him, his lips ghosted over mine in a sweet promising kiss that would echo throughout our lifetime. “Trust me even more,  _ we’re  _ going to be all right.” 

I looked at the door and looked back at my  _ hellren _ whom I loved with all my heart and soul and I knew the truth. We were going to be all right.  ****  
  



	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! The END! It's sad to see this story be done but it's over and I'm happy for it. Thank you to everyone that has read this story and those of you that have found it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> As always: I don't own it
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Epilogue  _

Tor and I were mated a week later. With everything that had gone on, we were ready. So with all the member of the Brotherhood and their  _ shellans _ ; we were properly mated. The night wasn’t any different any other night of lovemaking but it seemed more permanent than it was before. Even Mayrah who clung to her new family was present. She seemed happier and from what Vishous and Jane tell me; she is. 

Mayrah blossomed under my Aunt and Uncle’s guidance. She never remember who I was and there were some days that were painful. Nights I didn’t want to get out of bed because I missed her like mad, but Tor would remind me that she saw me as her cousin so I did get to spend all the time I wanted with her. It made things easier. 

Two years went by and my needing period came at us like a tornado. I remember it was painful yet entirely arousing. It had lasted sixteen hours and when it was over; Tor and I laid there in our mating bed and sighed happily.  We hoped for days after that that I was carrying his young. When I found out I was pregnant, he was out on rotation and I remember I had half a mind to find him. But I bought him a “Father’s Day card” and gave it to him. I have never seen a male happier and yet scared out of his mind the moment he found out. 

The curse that the Scribe Virgin placed on me hadn’t showed its ugly head since I had made that deal with her.  I think I, like everyone else, had forgotten about it until one night I was thinking about Mayrah and the fear of being a parent all over again. The fear of what happened to her caused me to fall to pieces. Tor and my Uncle found me in the back of the closet. I was practically catatonic. It took three days to pull me out of it. Tor suffered as much as I had and I hated myself for putting him through it. 

Now we know what she meant.  And I feared it would be like this every time something triggered a fear. 

He waved it off and said _ ‘we’ll get through it’  _ and we did. Eventually. I tried my damndest to keep my shit together while I was pregnant. Any negative thoughts were forcefully replaced by happier ones. I believe I did well because I went into labor around 2am and several long hours went by; even with my vitals crashing only once, I gave birth to a healthy son. 

We named him Torhture. After his father. The house and everyone rejoiced. We rejoiced. Tor Jr wasn’t the first to be born but he was the newest in a long line of young. My  _ hellren _ had never been happier or grateful that I had lived. 

_ Ten years go by.  _

My curse, as I learned to call it, showed its head frequently in the first few years of Torhture Jr’s life. It especially got bad when he turned seven and it was the same age I had to give Mayrah up so she could have a good life. 

Mayrah. She’s seventeen now and a hell-raiser like her Uncle. She’s what I wished I could have been. Smart as hell and ready to start exploring life. Something that everyone in this compound has expressed that she’s not doing. 

My son is just like his father. In every way possible. Pride beams from him every time they spend time together. Love shines from our family. We’re tight. We’re stable. One night when Tor was out on rotation exploring a house fire that took the lives of a family; he found a young pre-trans hiding away in a locked closet. 

Tor brought him home. His name is Flynn and we instantly fell in love with him. Adopting him like Dagger adopted me once Mayrah became V’s daughter; Flynn had a home. He and Tor Jr are wonderful playmates and brothers. 

I went through another needing period and while we had two young; we wanted more. After days of nail biting torture, I found out I was pregnant again. Another joyous moment for us even with my fears coming back to me. Leaving me locked in my mind for two days this time. I was for sure it was a female. I knew it would be. So around 11pm I went into labor and this time, unlike the last, my vitals didn’t crash and I didn’t almost die, but I gave birth to a girl.

We named her Audrina. Meaning strength.

And boy she was my strength. I had gotten through one birthing and raising but she tested my limits. Both her brothers adored her. Her father tells me she’s just like me. She will be the daughter I wished I could have been. 

Rhage and Mary finally had a child. Even though she is barren they made this work with a Chosen who went into her needing and after a long time of discussing, Rhage serviced one and months later; a beautiful girl with his piercing blue eyes was born. They named her Janja. She became a favorite of everyone. They had one more; a boy named after his Father. 

In all, we had three more young all born with a  ten year separation. My next was another male. We named his Discord after his paternal grandfather. This time he was a mix of us and we rejoiced. My flashbacks were progressively getting less and less the more I learned to control them. Just like our blood connection we were stronger as a couple than we have ever been. 

My fourth child was a female. We named her Isabella. For some reason, this child, Tor had said reminded him of his own mother. Maybe nothing of my family would linger in my young. Maybe. I prayed every day. As Cormia and Phury left the compound with their young. I had somehow become a patron to the Virgin. Blessing everyone before they went out on duty. I didn’t mind it because I was still closely connected to my prayers of which all my young had become accustomed to coming along with me. Not by force but by choice.

My last, as of now, was a male. We named him Tristan. All my children--with the exception of Flynn-- looked alike. Even he finally grew some similarities of us. Which for him, he rejoiced. Played tricks with his gift of glamour to make him appear more like the rest of his dark natured family. 

Mayrah made it through her transition and found a mate soon after. Which was something to see when she forced him to meet her Father. I’ve never seen a male so terrified in my life. Almost comical if it wasn’t so sad. She’s beyond lovely now. I think she looks at me and sees something that she can’t remember. We still do tend to look alike. 

Years only after Tristan was born Tor and I had been captured. Finally after all the years of being abused by my parents I had learned how to defend myself. I became a female warrior. I could never sit around the house and do like the other  _ shellans _ did and waste away with nothing to do. It took a lot of convincing to have Tor, Vishous, and Wrath to let me on to the field. 

We were captured by the US government. I feared for my young who were with my the rest of the family as well as Dagger who I knew would look after them. Which is saying something about him since his character isn’t fatherly. Tor and I spent three  being tortured, experimented on, tested on. It was a life that I prayed no one would have to endeavor. I hated them. I hated what I was becoming. 

When we finally escaped...more like released, I think. We headed back home. The tearful reunion that took place last _ e _ d for days. Everything about was changed. Our own innate skills were amplified. We carried new powers. We were able to do things that no one would have been able to conquer. 

It was like this for almost a decade...with two needing periods missed and I wasn’t ready to try for a young being so fresh still from our captivity. My love for Tor hadn’t diminished; it had only grown. Grown into something that even death couldn't surpass. Our young could see that there was love between us, and when we came back; Tristan was distant from us. We had missed three years of his life and we both hated it. Tried to explain to him why, but he wasn’t hearing it. 

I prayed that he would one day forgive us for something we couldn’t control.

When Tor and I were on a mission to the Old Country we passed through England. A place I had only dreamed about. We had heard rumors of the world going down and a war that would decimate the population. Of course humans didn’t see the world like we did. We believed these rumors. With our help, the British Government packed up and moved. In the nick of time, we made it back home before the wars started. Grabbing the kids and the rest of our families we left days before the US shut down its borders. 

We watched from afar being granted anything we wanted for our help. Now you ask why didn’t we help the US? We tried. We sent letters and phone calls trying to warn them, but they didn’t listen to us. We implored them for years to listen. But nothing came of it. Fine, fuck them. Wrath had listened to us and the begin building a compound as big as the one we were living in. Moving us and the house and the entire staff we left. 

Never to look back. 

The destruction of North America was devastating. Mother Nature had put her two cents in it and nearly all the coastlines of the world were underwater. Ninety percent of the UK was gone. Forty percent of the US was gone. Same for much of the rest of the countries. We mourned for the loss of human life but on Eastern side of the world, we thrived. We were beyond a gate. Beyond where the world couldn’t hurt us anymore. 

We never learned what had become of North America. My family and I--including Aunt Jane and Uncle V--were safe and that’s all that mattered. We were implored by the Monarchy to work for them in exchange for their silence about our species. We were hesitant but Wrath only let us go for it. I never understood why but I knew--as the leader  of our race--he had to make decisions he didn’t want to make. 

Almost 65 years later of silence, we had slowly forgotten that another country existed. We were so enamoured in our lives in New Britain that we forgot. Our children forgot. 

We received a call. A desperate one. It was fifty five years after the fall of North America. The country had been renamed to Panem. And it was in disrepair. The whole entire country was under supreme totalitarian government. They were split into Districts. The people were starving. Dying. Forced to bear the punishment of those who fought to kill each other. 

So we did what we did best. We trained to help. It wasn’t our fight but as a world we had a right to fix it and bring it back to a better glory. When Flynn volunteered as a spy; they found my locked in the closet. It took almost a week to make me function again. Make my mind….letting it ride out the horror of losing one of my children force itself to battle the fear and come back to us. 

By the time I had come around, Wrath had said yes to Flynn’s proposal. He was leaving. Replacing a male named Finnick Odair. Close by the sea--something he had never seen in all his days. He was gone what they call the 65th Hunger Games. It would be a decade before I would see him again. 

Then Janja...our fiery tempered female who wanted to be just like me, her Aunt Payne and Xhex...a female warrior volunteered to go. She and Rhage fought over it for weeks before he finally caved. I didn’t fall into madness but I was strung tight those few weeks. I relied heavily on my own family to keep me stable after Flynn left us. 

She took Johanna Mason’s spot. Calling Flynn who had lived through his Games--which had been rigged--he threw her a glamour. It’s something he was gifted with when he was born. She wrote to us and told us that he didn’t look like himself anymore. It saddened me to think that my Flynn wasn’t the same male he left home as. 

Then we found out that Brice had been stuck in North America during and after the war. We found out about the same time Flynn was being prepped for his journey. We, along with Dagger went with him to find him. When we got there we got a taste of what the area looked like. They called it “District 12” and it was far beyond a hellhole. While there we connected with the human contact that called himself Haymitch. He was a drunken fool. 

Dagger had chased his brother’s wife, whom he had found out that Brice had fathered two males of his own. Chased her and impregnated her. Something we didn’t know until three years later when we were forced to come back for a meeting. There had been a male born. A male named Peeta. And he looked exactly like Dagger--even though Brice was his twin. 

In secret, Dagger told us the name he had given his heir. It was a true warrior name. A name only he would be able to tell him when he became of age. He hated the name his brother had given him. Frankly, I didn’t like it either, but who was I to bitch about it? My children, with the exception of Flynn, would never see what their old homeland looked like. Even the area that we used to live in was gone. Caldwell had forever been destroyed. 

We never knew what happened to Dagger but he came home sickened with something and fell into a coma. In my agony, we placed him in cryo-stasis. Maybe one day we’ll figure out how to cure him. Everyone took a hit at his loss. A letter came by way of our human contact saying that Peeta had likely died of a winter flu. 

I found this to be impossible. Most vampire males didn’t fall sick and die very easily. Wrath had finally succumbed to Beth’s pleas to give her a young and when he did; he was named after his own Father. But their joy wasn't to last like ours. Their son didn’t make through his transition. Everyone mourned for the prince and Beth had sworn off children after that. 

It was a scramble to find someone who was fit to be the King once Wrath stepped down. Tracing through lines, it came as a surprise that Dagger was a closer relation to him than Butch was. But if his heir was dead and Dagger in a coma, who would step up to become King once Wrath stepped down? Butch had told us to fuck off when we asked him. 

Then we got a letter. From Haymitch saying that we were finally needed. Finally ready to get this over with. To get our young home. To help a world rebuild into a pale comparison of what it used to be. Stepping off the hovercraft, as they call them now, we were back into the “District 12”. Meeting a dark haired silver eyed girl a few days later, she told me that she was a Victor of the Games. 

And when we turned around, a blonde male huge compared to most normal humans, yet a pre-trans form but still big like a Brother, whom we thought was dead, walked out of a house. He looked like a younger version of Dagger. My heart stopped for a mere second when realization struck me. 

 

It was Peeta. And he was alive. 

The Games had finally begun…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to pick up the story you can read "When Two World's Collide" It picks up right after this one ends. Thank you again for reading.
> 
> xx


End file.
